Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts
by hp20dance
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP (OOTP SPOILER) Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS AFRE REALLY SHORT BUT THE REST ARE REALLY LONGBAD AT SUMMARIES PLEASE READ! more about his parents and the past really exciting read to find out more
1. Chapter 1: Saddening Thoughts

An exhausted sixteen year old boy stared out from his window. Though he seemed normal from a distance, he was THE most abnormal person ever, for the lightning bolt scar distinguished from all the rest as "the boy who lived", the one and only Harry Potter.  
  
Harry stared out his window with his emerald green eyes lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about something that had happened to him. He was thinking about SOMEone. He was thinking about Sirius.  
  
Sirius Black, his godfather, the only person he had left in the world, had jut died. And it was all his fault. If only he had done better in Occumelancy. If only he hadn't been so stupid. Sirius would then be alive today and he would be with him, maybe.  
  
A tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
"Why me?" he wondered. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Not only had he lost h is godfather but his parents as well. Now he was stuck staying with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who were the worst muggles alive. They couldn't care less about him. He could have fallen out of the window and they wouldn't have moved an inch to his yelping cries.  
  
He sat down and decided stop thinking about Sirius and write a letter to Tonks. After all, Moody had said that if anything went wrong, to owl them and they would be there. It put a grin on his face. The incident at the Train Station had been the only eventful thing of his summer so far. Although Moody had threatened the Dursleys, they still treated him horribly but not as bad as before, for they knew the consequences.  
  
Harry pondered on his thoughts for a moment and then wrote:  
  
Tonks  
  
How's everything going over there? I'm fine, though quite bored.  
  
The Dursleys have been treating me a bit better with the speech Moody gave.  
  
When can I come there? I can't wait to leave this place.  
  
Hope to see you soon. From,  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry got up and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.  
  
"Could you take this to Tonks please?" asked Harry  
  
The owl hooted then flew out the window into the starry night sky.  
  
Harry decided to go to bed early for he was exhausted from today's gardening and knew he had to wake up early to cook breakfast.  
  
Hope you all liked it so far, r/r!!! then I'll post more!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2:

Is everything going as I supposed, Wormtail?  
  
"Yyyes my lllord," said Wormtail.  
  
"Good," he said as some one walked in.  
  
"Malfoy, I expect that you have done what I asked?" said the voice.  
  
"Yes my lord," replied Malfoy  
  
'Good. Potter should be mine soon.very, very soon." Hissed the voice.  
  
"Now, Wormtail, we must find a new location," said the voice  
  
"Hhhow about Aaazkaban mmmy lllord?" said Wormtail.  
  
"Yes.maybe.but first we need to get the torch. When will that be taken care.. POTTER!"  
  
Harry woke up sweating with his scar searing with pain. He had some how gotten into Voldemort's mind and he had found him there. He shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help it. He could get someone hurt. He already had though. Sirius had died that way.  
  
"What was that torch they were talking about?" muttered Harry.  
  
He decided to write to Remus, but he had to wait until Hedwig came back later.  
  
Remus,  
  
I just woke up and had another dream. Except it wasn't a dream because I was in Voldemort's mind again. He was talking about plans that Wormtail and Malfoy were supposed to do. Then he talked about moving to Azkaban and some "torch."  
  
Do you know what he was talking about??  
  
Miss you all. Say hi to everyone there.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry.  
  
Remus. He was the only one he had left. He was his parents good friend, as Sirius was and practically his second godfather, but he wasn't as close to him as he was with Sirius. But now Sirius was gone.  
  
He went to take a shower and the went downstairs to eat his breakfast before the Dursleys for it was only 6:45.  
  
He went back upstairs to start on his Charms assignment.  
  
~*~  
  
Good so far? Should I keep going?? R/R thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3: Gardening

"GET DOWN HERE BOY," yelled his uncle.  
  
Harry groaned. He knew that he was going to ask him to weed the garden. He went down stairs and waited for his chores.  
  
"Go fix the garden, boy," said Uncle Vernon who was busy reading the newspaper.  
  
"Ok," mumbled Harry.  
  
He trudged outside to the front garden and started on his work.  
  
½ an hour later when he was done, he went inside to drink some lemonade, took a shower, changed and decided to go to Ms. Figg's house to give her a visit. 


	4. Chapter 4: Tea with Mrs Figg

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. No one came so he knocked again. This time he heard footsteps and, "I'm coming," from an impatient voice. The door opened and there stood Arabella Figg, one of his mother's friends.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry dear. Come in, come in," she said kindly.  
  
Harry walked in and sat on the couch.  
  
"Perhaps some tea, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said. He remembered his dream just as Ms. Figg came in with the tea.  
  
"Here you go Harry," she said.  
  
"Thank you," he replied, "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What is it," she said.  
  
"Well, do you know anything about a torch?" he asked.  
  
"No. What do you mean by torch?" she asked.  
  
"Well, last night I had a dream. Well, actually I was in Voldemort's mind again."  
  
As he was about to go on, she gasped.  
  
"Well anyways, he was talking to Wormtail and Malfoy about some plan, and then this torch. He was about to go on when he found out I was in his head and then I woke up. Do you know what he means by that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no idea Harry," she replied.  
  
"Is anything going on in the Order? Anything that might relate to this?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"No, nothing real important at least, just the usual," said Ms. Figg.  
  
"Oh, ok," said Harry.  
  
"Would you like some Triple Chocolate Cake?" asked Ms. Figg.  
  
"Not now but could I get some to take with me, just so I can show Dudley," said Harry grinning.  
  
"Oh course, just a minute," said Ms. Figg.  
  
She hurried into the kitchen. Within a few minutes, she returned with a delicious Triple Chocolate Cake in her hands.  
  
"Harry, why don't I just send this to your room and you can just take a piece to show Dudley, because your grouchy aunt might make you give some to Dudley," she said smiling.  
  
"Sure Ms. Figg," he said as she gave him a slice of cake, "Thanks for everything."  
  
"See you later Harry!" she said.  
  
He walked back to 4 Privet Drive smiling from ear to ear.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey R/R, tell me what u think. 


	5. Chapter 5: OWLS

As another two weeks passed by, he look at his calendar and saw that his birthday was in three days. He wished he could be somewhere else right now, like with the Weasleys.  
  
Just then, he heard a tapping at his window. There he saw three owls. He opened the window to let them in. The first letter was from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
So how have the muggles been treating you? OK I hope. We're coming to pick you up in two days. Can't wait to see you. Hermione is coming soon.  
  
See ya soon,  
  
Ron  
  
The next letter was from Hermione, of course.  
  
Harry,  
  
I can't wait until we get to go to the Burrow. I hope the Dursleys are nicer to you since Moody talked to them. Well, hope to see you soon.  
  
From,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ps. How many O.W.L.S. did you get?? I got 9/9!! I'm so excited!!!  
  
The next letter Harry knew was from Hogwarts because of the owl and the unmistakable Hogwarts seal.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Enclosed are all of the new supplies and books that you will need for your 6th year at Hogwarts. Good luck and have a wonderful rest of the summer.  
  
Minera McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry threw the letter aside when he realized that there was yet another letter inside of it. He opened it to find:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Enclosed are the results of your O.W.L.S. test results and a list of recommended classes according to your career choice last year. The best of luck and have a wonderful rest of the summer.  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Charms: Average  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
History of Magic: Poor  
  
Astronomy: Average  
  
Divination: Poor  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Oustanding  
  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations  
  
In the end, you have received 7/9 O.W.L.S. Congratulations!  
  
Harry had done ok. 7/9 wasn't to bad comparing to Hermione's 9/9. He got out some parchment and quill to write back to Ron Hermione.  
  
Ron,  
  
How did you do on your O.W.L.S.? I got 7/9. I heard Hermione got 9/9. I can't wait to come over to the Burrow. See you soon!  
  
Harry  
  
He scribbled a small note for Hemione.  
  
Hemione,  
  
I got 7/9 O.W.L.S. Not too bad but I don't know if I can become an Auror now. Well, see you at the Burrow.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry gave the two notes to Hedwig. "Give this one to Ron and this one the Hermione ok?" said Harry and with that Hedwig flew out the window. Harry couldn't wait until the Weasley's came to rescue him and started packing when he thought of how they would be coming.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for the ONE review, lol please R/R!!  
  
SlytherinQueen87-o yea go u!! lol 


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening Nightmares

OK every one, I read your reviews, thanks to: ~SlytherinQueen87 ~Ginny Lorina Fireseerer ~amy ~ambookworm247 Ok I read your complaints about the short chapters and I don't think I can update every day with longer chapters so it'll probably be every other day or ever 2 days. The chapter it 1,242 words!! Happy reading! The next few chapters will be 3,000 words each, I promise. Please r/r!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Today was July 30th. Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed at 3:00, wondering when and how the Weasleys were going to come and get him. He went back and opened up his trunk to make sure he had packed everything, for the tenth time. Just then, he heard the doorbell ring, not once, but five times. Harry ran down the stairs to the door right before Uncle Vernon got there.  
  
"Harry!" said a grinning Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hey Ron," he replied.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley," said Harry.  
  
Behind him was Ron, the unmistakable Fred and George, and Remus Lupin, the only person that he had left who knew his father and Sirius.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Remus.  
  
"Hi!" said Harry.  
  
"Harry, is you trunk ready?" asked Mr. Weasley?  
  
"Yea, it's in my room," said Harry.  
  
"We'll go get it," said the twins in unison.  
  
They ran up the stairs to get Harry's trunk. Right when they turned the corner upstairs, Harry thought he saw shiny, colored candy sticking out of Fred's pocket, which put a smile on his face. It reminded him of the time when Fred dropped some candy out of his pocket that Dudley ate which made his tongue grow 4 feet.  
  
"So how has your summer been Harry," asked Remus.  
  
"Okay, I guess," he said.  
  
Just then, Fred and George bolted down the stairs with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage, both grinning mischievously.  
  
"Here you go Harry," said George.  
  
"Thanks you guys," said Harry.  
  
"No problem," said Fred.  
  
They got Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into the back of the car and everyone else got in.  
  
"So George, all you guys did was get my trunk from my room right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, of course," said George.  
  
Right before they got in the car, Fred whispered to him, "Oh, and by the way, we spilled some candy in your room and in the hallway. I hope that's okay with you," he said grinning.  
  
"Oh, of course, I can eat it when I get back," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
After about ten minutes, Fred, George, and Remus were in a deep conversation about their joke shop. Harry looked over to see Ron snoring. He decided to just shut his eyes for a while.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, Harry we're here," yelled Ron in his ear.  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He saw Ron above him.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Harry.  
  
Harry got out of the car and made his way into the house. Before he even was able to catch a glimpse of the house, Hermione pulled him into a bear hug.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much. I just got here too. Good job on your O.W.L.S.!! I can't believe I got all nine!!," said Hermione.  
  
"I can," said Harry and Ron simultaneously.  
  
At that, Hermione's face turned deep red.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into another hug.  
  
"Oh, Harry it's so nice to see you again. How was your summer?," she asked.  
  
"It was ok I guess," said Harry.  
  
"Well Ron, why don't you and Hermione help Harry take his stuff upstairs. I'll call you down when dinner is ready," she said.  
  
The trio went upstairs only to meet Ginny Weasley, the only girl of the family, on her way down.  
  
"Hullo Ginny," said Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry. How was your summer?" she asked.  
  
"Ok I guess," said Harry.  
  
They went up to Ron's room and Harry sat down on the bed.  
  
"So, any new on Voldemort?" asked Harry.  
  
At that, Ron flinched and Hermione jumped in the air a bit.  
  
"Well, not really. We're not in the Order so they won't tell us anything. Have you had any strange dreams lately?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well." said Harry.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ok, I had this dream where I was in Voldermort's head again. He was talking to Wormtail and Malfoy about getting some 'plans' done but he didn't say what about. Then he started talking about some torch then he realized I was in his head and I woke up," said Harry.  
  
"Of course, Malfoy had something to do with this," said Ron furiously.  
  
"I wonder what he was talking about when he said torch," asked Hermione.  
  
"I went over to Ms. Figg's house and she said she didn't know anything out it. I wrote to Remus but I never got a reply. I was going to ask him about that but I never remembered," said Harry.  
  
For the next hour, they sat there talking about Voldermort, Quidditch, and their 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"So when are we going to Diagon Alley," said Harry.  
  
"Well mum said she would take us in two weeks," said Ron.  
  
"I have so many new books to get," said Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry sniggered. Just then, Harry remembered what Fred and George had done and told them.  
  
Ron laughed. "Again? I can't believe your cousin would be that stupid to eat some more candy he found in your room. I wonder what kind it was?"  
  
"Maybe he'll grow a green tongue this time!" said Harry, laughing.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley called them down to dinner and the went downstairs.  
  
They ate their dinner. As Harry sat down, he realized how hungry he was since the Dursleys hadn't given him anything to eat since 7am when he had two pieces of toast. They ate quickly and silently for obviously everyone was starving.  
  
After they had finished, he thanked Mrs. Weasley for the delicious dinner.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she said. "Now everyone, time for bed."  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George went up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George," said Harry as they departed to go their separate ways to their own rooms.  
  
"Yea, goodnight," said Ron with a yawn.  
  
"Goodnight," said Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George.  
  
Harry and Ron went into their room and changed into their pajamas.  
  
"G'night Ron," said Harry.  
  
"G'night," said Ron, and with that Harry fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.+Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved ina graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch..  
And Harrys saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell throught the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though ina high wind and then fell back into place.  
Harry geard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing--- Sirius had only just fallen throught the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second..  
But Sirius did not reappear.  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"  
  
Harry woke up suddenly, with the bed sheets soaked in sweat still yelling Sirius's name. He had these nightmares every night. The same one. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Ron sat up and looked over at Harry who was still shaking. "Are you alright Harry?"  
  
"Yea, yea I'm fine," he said, stuttering.  
  
They heard the floor boards creak and knew that Mrs. Weasley had heard him scream and was coming down stairs to check on him. The door opened.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" she asked and went over to Harry.  
  
"Oh my, Harry are you ok? Do you need anything?" she asked worryingly.  
  
"No, I'm fine now," said Harry.  
  
"Okay you two go back to sleep," she said and left the room.  
  
Harry laid back down hoping nothing else would disturb his dreams that night. 


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday

Harry sat up straight in his bed. Ron had just dumped a bucket of cold water on him and was running down the hall with Fred and George.  
  
"I'm going to get you guys!" said Harry.  
  
He got up out of bed to go take a hot shower. He got out, changed his clothes, and started downstairs to eat some breakfast.  
  
"Today we're going to Diagon Alley," said Mrs. Weasley while serving eggs and bacon.  
  
There was a mumble heard from everyone at the table for they were too hungry to actually answer her.  
  
After breakfast, the trio went upstairs to get ready for their trip to Diagon Alley.  
  
"So Hermione, exactly how many books are you getting," asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I wrote them all down and I have about.fifteen extra books to get," she said.  
  
"What!" said Harry and Ron together.  
  
"Well, I did good on my O.W.L.S. and I have to get ready for the N.E.W.T.S" she said.  
  
"But that isn't until next year," said Harry.  
  
"I know but you can't be too ready," said Hermione.  
  
"I think you can," said Ron quietly.  
  
"By the way Ron, how many O.W.L.S. did you get?" asked Harry.  
  
"Umm.well." said Ron.  
  
"Well?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
"I.well.I didn't do too good. I got 7 O.W.L.S.," said Ron.  
  
"Well that's how many I got too," said Harry.  
  
"Yea, ok, whatever, can we drop the subject?" asked Ron.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Mrs. Weasley called them down.  
  
"It's time to go everyone," she said.  
  
They were the last ones down. Ginny, Fred, and George (even though they weren't going back to Hogwarts) were already there, waiting for the trio.  
  
"Everyone know how to use Floo?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," they all said.  
  
"Good, now Ron, you first," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ron stepped into the fireplace, took some powder and said, "Diagon Alley," and with that he was gone.  
  
"Harry, you next," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry took some powder, stood where Ron was just standing and said, "Diagon Alley."  
  
Harry could feel himself being lifted off his feet. He was starting to fell dizzy. He soon felt himself on the ground and found himself standing next to Ron.  
  
Soon enough, the rest of the Weasleys were standing at Harry's side.  
  
"So, to Gringotts first I guess," said Ron.  
  
They walked to Gringotts and gave the goblins their keys to their vaults. They stepping into the lift with the goblin as he escorted them towards their vaults, while Hermione traded in some of her muggle money for galleons, sickles, and knuts.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said the goblin as he opened the door. Harry tried to grab as many galleons as he could as fast as he could so they could leave. Harry's parents had left him a large sum of money and he hated the others seeing it.  
  
They moved on to the next door.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," said the goblin and she went in to grab some galleons from the quite smaller pile of coins that Harry had.  
  
They met Hermione back at the entrance and started towards Flourish and Blotts.  
  
The grabbed the new school books that they needed, plus the extra fifteen Hermione got and headed off to Madam Malkins for some new robes when they met up with Seamus, Dean, and Neville.  
  
"Hello," said Seamus, Dean, and Neville.  
  
"Hello," said Hermione, Harry and the Weasley family.  
  
"We just got back from Zonkos but they don't have nearly as much stuff as Fred and George have," said Seamus.  
  
"We were waiting for you to open so we decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to get our new books," said Dean.  
  
"Oh, we were going to get some new robes," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, we better get going," said Neville  
  
"See you guys in a few hours maybe," said Seamus as him, Dean, and Neville walked off.  
  
"Bye," said the rest of them, Harry slightly confused by their answer.  
  
"See you in a few hours?" asked Harry. "What did they mean by that?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other with a grin on their faces.  
  
"I have no idea," said Ron.  
  
"Me either," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh well, let's get going then," said Harry as they got going to Madam Malkins.  
  
After they got their robes, Fred and George said they had to go open up their shop. Ginny wanted to go eat some ice cream, so Mrs. Weasley said to meet back in an hour at Fred and George's store.  
  
As everyone started going in different directions, Hermione suggested going to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.  
  
"We haven't been there in a while and I'm getting thirsty," said Hermione.  
  
"Sure, why not," said Ron and off they went.  
  
They walked in and sure enough it was jam packed with people. Eventually, they found a booth and sat down.  
  
"Three butterbeers please," asked Hermione politely.  
  
The bartender gave them the three butterbeers and said, "Six sickles."  
  
"I've got it you guys," said Harry as he rummaged around his pockets for some money.  
  
They started talking about Quidditch and Hogwarts when Hermione suddenly yelled out, "LET'S GO YOU GUYS, WE'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE," as she dashed out the door.  
  
"Ok Hermione, calm down we're coming," said Ron as he and Harry ran out after her.  
  
When the got to the joke shop, they knew things weren't good when they saw Mrs. Weasley's face.  
  
"Where have you three been," she said impatiently to the trio.  
  
"Well, we were at The Three Broomsticks and we kind of forgot about the time," said Ron.  
  
"Well, is everybody here?" asked Mrs. Weasley, still angry.  
  
"Yes," they all mumbled, not wanting to get her mad again.  
  
"Well, then lets get moving," she said as they all started off towards the Burrow.  
  
~*~  
  
When they got back, Mrs. Weasley told them that dinner would be ready in an hour and to look "presentable" because the Order would be here for dinner.  
  
As they went upstairs, Harry said, "I wonder why the Order is coming for dinner, they never do."  
  
"I have no idea," said Ron, turning his head before Harry could see the slight grin on his face. "How about a game of chess?"  
  
"Sure, why not," said Harry.  
  
I'm going to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner," said Hermione and went downstairs.  
  
After a half an hour, they finished their chess game (in which Harry was victorious) and Harry decided to go take a shower.  
  
"I'll be downstairs," said Ron.  
  
After Harry had taken a shower and changed his clothes, he went back into Ron's room and looked in his trunk for something and pulled out his photo album of his parents. A tear formed in his eye as he flipped through the pages and his parents waved at him. Just then, Ron came in.  
  
"Come on, everyone's here," said Ron.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming," said Harry as he threw aside the photo album and followed Ron downstairs.  
  
When they got down there, Harry said, "Why is it so dark?"  
  
"I dunno," replied Ron.  
  
"SUPRISE!!!" yelled a bunch of people as the lights flickered on, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"  
  
He stood there staring at the amount of people in front of him. There was the entire Order (except for Snape), Neville, Seamus, Dean (now he knew what they meant), Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Hermione, the entire Weasley family, and Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday," said Harry as everyone laughed at him.  
  
Soon enough, they found themselves outside eating delicious food made by Mrs. Weasley. Afterwards, Charlie challenged Harry to a Quidditch match. The teams were Harry, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, and George against Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. They played for 2 hours and the score was tied 300-300. Everyone was getting tired and wanted to quit when Harry caught glimpse of the snitch. He told Fred and George to keep on playing and they told the rest of the team. Just then, Charlie saw the snitch too. They both dove for it. Everyone stopped playing to watch them, even the adults stopped talking to watch. Now they were both neck to neck. They both had their arms reached out. Harry pushed just a little harder and caught it. His team was yelling and screaming. Before he could say a word, Fred and George had tackled him and he almost fell off of his broom.  
  
"Nice catch Harry," said Charlie after he had gotten Fred and George off of Harry, "though I haven't been practicing much."  
  
"You were right Remus, he really can fly," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
  
"Yes he can," said Remus, "Just like James."  
  
"I think it's time for Harry's presents now," said Mrs. Weasley as everyone started landing.  
  
They went inside and then Harry saw the biggest pile of presents he had ever seen in his life.  
  
From Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, they got him the most expensive broom keeping kit, holographic paper from Neville, Seamus, and Dean so that when he owled anyone, they would be able to see him, as usual, mounds of candy from Ron, 5 books from Hermione, a photo album of all of them from Ginny, a gigantic box filled with one of everything from Fred and George's store, a dragon scale and tooth from Bill and Charlie (that may sound kinda corny but I couldn't think of anything else), a 7 compartment trunk from Moody, just like the one he was held captive in, and a book from Tonks.  
  
Then he opened Remus's gift. I was Sirius's vault key and his will, saying that everything was split half way between him and Remus. He also got a journal and on the cover it said: Property of James Charles Potter.  
  
Harry was excited. He was holding something of his father's. He couldn't wait to be alone and read it.  
  
Then he opened Dumbledore's gift. He had gotten him a sneakascope so whenever he wanted to see someone, all he had to do was say their name.  
  
Just then an owl swooped in and landed in from of Harry with a package.  
  
Harry,  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday but I had some important business to do for Dumbledore. I hope you like the gift. I traded it from someone. Happy Birthday.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry looked up with a horrified look on his face at the package.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" said Hermione.  
  
"It's from Hagrid. He said that he traded this from someone," said Harry.  
  
Suddenly, everyone pushed back their chairs from the table.  
  
"I don't think you want to open that, Harry," said Ron.  
  
Harry slowly opened the package and his eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
"What is it, Harry," asked Charlie.  
  
"It's a unicorn's horn," he said, still amazed at the beautiful thing in front of him.  
  
"Wow, those things are very rare," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, thanks for all of the gifts. I didn't really do anything to deserve them," said Harry.  
  
Soon enough, everyone started to leave. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table. Ron started to yawn.  
  
"I think it's to bed for all of you," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry was the first one up. He was so tired that he could barely stand.  
  
"G'night everyone," said Harry.  
  
He started up the stairs towards his room and couldn't wait for the next day so that he could read his father's journal. 


	8. Chapter 8: Sirius's Pensieve

The last few weeks had gone by fast. Last week, they had gone to Grimmauld Place, just to be safe. Harry and Ron were always outside, practicing Quidditch while Hermione and Ginny sat outside and watched them sometimes, in deep discussion. Soon enough, it was August 31st and they would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow.  
  
That day, Ginny and Hermione had decided to stay inside, for it was very hot. It was about one o'clock when Harry and Ron saw the two girls coming outside with food. They was the food, looked at each other, and grinned. They started towards them on their brooms, as fast as they could. As they got closer, they could hear them screaing and telling them to stop. Just before they hit them, they swooped upward and did a little loop, laughing uncontrollably and landed.  
  
"You should have seen the looks on your faces," said Ron, still laughing.  
  
They went and sat down by the lake in the shade and ate the delicious sandwicheds that Mrs. Weasley had made them They started talking about Hogwarts and then Harry and Ron got developed in their own conversation about Quidditch and Ginny and Hermione about who know what when Ginny suddenly said, " I wonder who the new defense teacher is?"  
  
"I don't know but anyone other than Umbridge is fine with me," said Ron, taking a bite out of another sandwich.  
  
"Maybe it'll be Remus again," said Hermione.  
  
They talked a little more befor Harry suggested that they start practicing again. So the two went back out to the field and started up again. Ginny and Hermione went back inside to talk somemore, giggling as they went.  
  
~*~  
  
By six o'clock, Harry and Ron had gotten quite tired and decided to go iside. Mrs. Weasley told them that dinner would be ready in an hour. So Ron and Harry went upstairs. Ron fell on his bed to take a nap.  
  
"Wake me up for dinner, ok Harry?" said Ron.  
  
"K," said Harry and walked off to take a shower.  
  
Afterwards, he plopped himself down on his bed. He had nothing to do. He looked around in his trunk for his photo album when he saw a journal. His FATHER'S journal! He had totally forgotten about it! This was the perfect time to read it. But where? Harry was sure there was a secret room or two in Sirius's house that he could find to read his father's journal. He got the journal, put on his invisibility cloak and went down the stairs, only to see that some of the Order, including Moody, were sitting at the table.  
  
"Oh no," thought Harry, "Moody will see me and say something. I've got to find a way to tell him not to."  
  
Harry tiptoed very slowly downstairs. He could see Moody's eye traveling around the house. Just as he was going past the door, it stopped dead on him.  
  
He mouthed Moody a, "No!" and waved his arms for him to stay quiet. Harry started towards the basement door when he heard Remus say, "Is something wrong Moody? Is someone there?"  
  
Harry froze and waited for Moody's answer.  
  
"No, everything is fine," he said, and Harry started down the stairs again. He felt the wall for any loose spots that might reveal anything. Then he thought, "Maybe it's the same thing as on the Marauder's Map. Maybe they had a meeting place."  
  
"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," said Harry.  
  
Suddenly, he heard something moving. He turned around and saw a portrait moving. He walked inside and down the tunnel as the picture closed behind him. He pulled aside the drape in front of him. He gaped at what he saw. A beautiful room with couches, a granite fireplace, shelves filled with books, jars, and of course old pranks and dungbombs from Zonko's and much more. He would have to look around later.  
  
He sat down on the couch and tried t open the journal. It wouldn't budge. He tried pushing the cover with his finger but nothing worked. He put it in his hand to turn over and look at the back and it suddenly opened. So he had to use his palm. All of the pages were blank. Just then words scribbled on the page.  
  
"Hello, who's there?"  
  
Harry quickly scrambled around the room for a quill. He wrote down, "Yes, it's Harry."  
  
"You mean Harry, my son?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sixteen now. Remus gave me this for my birthday."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Grimmauld Place, Sirius's house."  
  
"Oh, you're in the hide out, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. Did you know that Peter betrayed you?"  
  
"Yes. I can't believe htat rat was with Voldemort the whole time. And we trusted him. It makes me so mad."  
  
Harry suddenly heard footsteps above him.  
  
"Dad, I have to go, I think Moody might be coming down to find me."  
  
"Ok, well I'll talk to you soon I hope?"  
  
"Yes, probably tomorrow. Bye."  
  
He closed the book and started to look around. His seeker senses caught something shiny on the shelf behind him. He turned around to see something. A pensieve! It must have been Sirius's thoughts. Maybe he could find out more about his father. If only he could have a peek. Harry looked into the pnesieve. He was swirled into Sirius's thoughts. He was in a room with two people. But where was Sirius?  
  
(Ok just wanted to tell you all that the parts that Harry sees in the pensieve are not my writings, but another fan fic call Memories by byebyebirdie!!)  
  
"Hey, Mr. And Mrs. Potter," Sirius greeted, walking in the back door.  
  
"You never knock anymore, do you, Sirius?" Scott Potter stated with a chuckle, sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper.  
  
"No need to. He practically lives here," Caroline Potter said laughing, fixing lunch for both herself and Mr. Potter.  
  
"Hey, this was my home once," Sirius said laughing. Sirius' mother, the only parent he was living with, died when he was twelve, and the Potters took him in for the next five years until he moved out to live in a simple, non-expensive, tiny, but cozy, home in Hogsmeade. He lived there with his roommate, Lily Evans, who was atually dating James Potter at the time. Lily and James had been dating for about three years-off and on-come June 1, and they only just got serious about a year earlier.  
  
James attends London University for Dark Art Magic, studying to be an Auror on a Quidditch scholarship. James was in his second year of college, at age eighteen. Sirius was already nineteen, having his birthday on January 12 and Lily was only eighteen since her birthday was on May 22.  
  
"I think we still have Potato Chip bags and soda cans lying around from when you lived here," Mrs. Potter said laughing.  
  
"Is James around?" Sirius asked, cracking a smile.  
  
"Sorry, Sirius. I think he went to Diagon Alley with Remus," Mrs. Potter answered. Remus Lupin was another good friend of theirs who was nineteen, at the time and who was a sea trainer, working with sea monsters at Sea County, right on Juniper Lake, a lake full of sea monsters and other magical sea creatures.   
  
"Didn't he just get back?" Sirius asked laughing. It was James' Easter Break for the next two weeks, and also his birthday, which was in a week and two days (April 20), and James had only arrived minutes before Sirius got to his house.  
  
"Yeah, about an hour ago to say a short hello and a good-bye. Remus is leaving for Argentina on Tuesday, and he's pretty busy packing up and he's having dinner with Peter or Lily or someone tomorrow, so they both thought that it was best to just go now," Mr. Potter explained. Remus is going to Argentina on a business trip where he'll be able to work with tons of other magical sea creatures, mostly lake squids, not found in Juniper Lake.  
  
"And they didn't even think to invite me!" Sirius said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Weren't you the one who made the waitress cry at the last restaurant you were at?" Mr. Potter said with a goofy grin.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Okay, well I'm going to go see if I can find them. Maybe this time I'll be able to make two waitresses cry!"  
  
"Here, take two brownies," Mrs. Potter offered.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius trailed off.  
  
"Sirius Black, are you turning down food?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
"No, I'm just not sure if two will be enough," Sirius said, grabbing a few brownies.  
  
All three of them laughed, as Sirius left the kitchen and apparated to Diagon Alley.   
  
He found Remus and James sitting in a booth at the Fruitfly, a restaurant, laughing and talking.  
  
"Sirius!!" James cried, jumping out of his seat, and running towards Sirius to give him a huge hug.  
  
"It's been too long, Prongs, my man!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Hey, it isn't my fault I've been busy with so much paperwork and research projects for the past four months that I really haven't had much time to visit."  
  
"Hey, you're the only one of us who goes to college," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Not true. Savannah goes to college," James pointed out.  
  
"Well, I meant out of Peter, Remus, you and me," Sirius explained. "God, I haven't seen Savannah since the Labor Day picnic last year."  
  
"That long?" James cried.  
  
"Yeah, remember, she was visiting relatives on Christmas this year so she left Christmas Eve night, and I had the Winter Break work project so I flew in on Christmas morning? We just missed each other."  
  
"The last time I saw her was on Valentine's Day briefly when she came by to talk to Lily when she was at Peter's and my apartment," Remus explained. "She hasn't changed at all. Still young and still beautiful."  
  
They all laughed. Savannah Turner was Lily's best friend and a good friend to the rest of them. She was tall, thin and beyond gorgeous. She was about 5'7" and 120 lbs., with long, shimmering, honey-blonde hair and stunning baby blue eyes. She attends Montreal Arts University for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Canada so they never really got to see her much unless she had the time to ride her broomstick over to London to hang out with them. And it wasn't much time considering college takes up so much concentration, especially since she's studying to become a singer, which means audition after audition after concert after concert after recital after recital after tour after tour, etc. etc.   
  
"I think Lily, Peter, Savannah and I are having dinner tomorrow if either of you want to join us," Remus suggested.  
  
"Can't. I have a meeting tomorrow night," Sirius said with a sympathetic look. He was the half-time Transfiguration Professor at a private school outside of Vanhoover, England, a city a few miles past London, called Marmalades Academy for Wizardry. Luckily for him, there was another teacher that he shared his teaching hours with, so he only worked in mostly the mornings, except for Mondays in which he works full-time, in return for Professor Randy Dalton working on Saturdays for hall duty. Unfortunately for him-or maybe it was fortunate-all the girls in the school were practically in love with him, which made it all the much harder to teach. Professor Dalton was probably sixty years old, hard of hearing and balding.  
  
I'm going up to the Ministry Offices to work with Head Auror, Sir Ardamis Sephilia on some Auror work he wants me to look at tomorrow," James explained.  
  
"That's great!" Remus cried.  
  
"I hope so. I don't want to get my hopes up, but Sir Sephilia was kind of giving me subtle hints as if to say I have the chance for the open Auror position at the London offices."  
  
"That's great, James! Why didn't you tell us!?" Sirius cried.  
  
"Because I'm so nervous I'm going to screw something up tomorrow," he explained.  
  
"You won't screw things up," Remus encouraged. "You're one of the best Auror majors that anyone will ever meet."  
  
"Thanks, guys. Now, if I don't see Lily soon, I think my head's going to explode," James said, quickly changing the subject, too worried to think about it anymore.  
  
"Does she know you're home?" Sirius asked. "Lily hasn't mentioned anything about you."  
  
James grinned evilly. "I really wanted to surprise her. We've been sending mail back and forth to each other and she's been telling me she's been having a rough time trying to find a job that balances out with her internship at the Daily Prophet so I figured I'd pop by; a good surprise would make her smile and forget about it."  
  
"So what's the good surprise you got her?" Sirius said jokingly. They all laughed, including James. It was good to talk to Sirius again. Sirius hasn't changed a bit since Hogwarts-still goofy, hilarious, fun, and a major prankster.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm surprised she's lived with you for the past four years without killing herself," James said. They all laughed again.  
  
"Let's ride by broomstick," Remus suggested.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Sirius said, grinning, who hasn't had much time to get out and ride around on his broomstick. "Accio Lightening Streak!"  
  
"Accio Z-2 Revolver!" James cried.  
  
Accio Stripper 4001!" Remus cried.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm hooooome!" Sirius said, not bothering to knock on the door.  
  
Lily was in the dining room checking the mail when he came in so she couldn't' see him or anyone else he was with. "Hey, Sirius. Why are you back so soon? I thought you said you were heading to Hogwarts to stop by and see Dumbledore. I figured you wouldn't be home for hours!" she cried.  
  
He stepped into the dining room where Lily was and chuckled. "I was heading there actually, but I made a little stop along the way and ended up not going there instead."  
  
"Oh, and where did you stop?" Lily asked, still shuffling through the mail. "And please don't say Tamara Mitchell's house. I do not need that woman in my house again."  
  
"Aww, come on, you know you loved her."  
  
"Loved what? The way she'd constantly tell me my food was way too overcooked, or the way she'd rearrange my furniture?"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Okay, okay, so Tamara wasn't a smart decision."  
  
"Sirius, none of your women were smart choices."  
  
"I like how you call them my women," Sirius teased. "It makes me sounds superior."  
  
"No, it just makes you sound like a player," Lily rephrased teasingly. "Besides the women you've been with don't make you look superior."  
  
"Hey, what about Georgette?"  
  
"You mean the skinny blonde hoe, who was probably a size.negative ten?"  
  
"Wow.she was hott."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Will you ever date a girl because you like her and not her looks?"  
  
"Hey! I've dated Savannah. She may be beautiful, but she is an awesome woman."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll give you Savannah. But she's the only one."  
  
"What about Rebecca? I thought you liked her."  
  
"I did for a while.until she started living here! It isn't exactly.fun to wake up and see a half-naked girl sitting in my kitchen eating pancakes."  
  
"Hey, you've got her all wrong!" Sirius said. "Sometimes she ate waffles." That made Lily burst into laughter.  
  
"Okay, we definitely got a little side-tracked. Where did you stop this afternoon?" Lily asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh!!" Sirius cried, forgetting about James. "Well.I have a surprise for you," Sirius said with an evil grin.  
  
"Uh-oh. No, I don't want it. The last surprise you brought home was a dog and you ended up having to bring it back to the pound because it chewed up my living room."  
  
Sirius laughed. "It's not a dog."  
  
"No cats either."  
  
"No gerbils, rats, owls, rabbits, mice, snakes, frogs, snails, birds, guinea pigs, pigs, chickens, elephants-"  
  
Sirius laughed hysterically. "You actually think I'd bring an elephant into the house!?"  
  
Lily gave him a look. "Sirius.Minnie and Daniel had your own wedding cake made especially for you at their wedding. I would not be surprised if you had an elephant sitting in the driveway right now."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Well.how about a giraffe?"  
  
"No!" Lily said, laughing.  
  
"Damn, the zoo won't be happy to take it back," he said turning around.  
  
"You're kidding me," Lily said unbelievably.  
  
"Of course I am! It's actually a gorilla."  
  
"So is it your brother or your father?" That made them both laugh.  
  
"Okay, moving on," Sirius said. "I'm sure you'll love this surprise."  
  
"I better or else I'm throwing you out with whatever it is. What is it?" Lily said eagerly while laughing.  
  
Immediately a head popped into the dining room with a grin on its face.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily cried dropping the mail on the table, letting some of it slip to the floor, as she ran to the man she loved to death, always and forever. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she pressed her cheek against his cheek. A second later, they were engrossed in a long, but passionate, kiss that they had both waited too long for-four months to be exact.   
  
"God, I've missed you," James said breathlessly once they pulled out of the kiss and the hug.  
  
"I wish I could see you more."  
  
"Yeah, so do I. But I can't apparate on school grounds, and I don't have the time to hop on my broomstick like I did in the previous years," James said sympathetically.   
  
"I know it's not your fault. It just sucks, that all."  
  
"Hey, think about this, though: I only have three more months left of school and I'm all yours for the summer!"  
  
"The next three months will be annoying as hell though. We'll be so busy that we won't even be able to write to each other much anymore. Besides, you being here would make everything a whole lot better," Lily said, suddenly remembering her dilemma.  
  
"Did you get any more job applications today?" Sirius suddenly piped in.  
  
Lily sighed and shook her head. "No, because no one is open on a Sunday afternoon or a holiday! So today just sucks!" she said with frustration.  
  
You'll be fine," James soothed, stroking her hair. "Let's not worry about it for now. Let's just go celebrate me being home."  
  
"Celebrate? Why is that something to celebrate?" Sirius asked, and they all laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry came out of the pensieve. He felt like he had only just been there for a few minutes. He turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 9:00. He couldn't believe that Sirius had gone through that much. He couldn't wait to find out more. But when? He was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. He would have to wait until Christmas vacation then. Oh no, they must all be looking for me," thought Harry.  
  
He grabbed the journal, his invisibility cloak and ran upstairs to Ron's room where he took off the cloak and came downstairs.  
  
"HARRY, WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?" screamed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Before he could respond, he heard Remus's voice.  
  
"Harry, where were you? We were looking all over for you," said Remus.  
  
He looked down. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell them about the room and the pensieve because then they would always bother him. He looked up at Moody, not sure what to say.  
  
"I.I was downstairs and I uh.fell asleep," said Harry.  
  
"Well how come we didn't see you then?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Because I had my invisibility cloak on, I didn't want anyone to bother me because I was really tired. I needed some sleep," said Harry.  
  
"Ok Harry but next time you should tell us," said Mrs. Weasley, still in shock.  
  
"Potter, can I talk to you for a second," said Moody, guiding him out of the kitchen.  
  
Harry followed, knowing what Moody was about to ask him.  
  
"Some sleeping, huh Potter?" said Moody sarcastically..  
  
"Well, I was looking for some place to read my dad's journal with out anyone bothering me," said Harry.  
  
"I see. My eye saw you downstairs in a room I've never seen before," said Moody.  
  
"It was the Marauder's secret room and I was looking for somewhere to go. But you won't tell anyone else about anything I told you, not even Remus right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course, just tell me next time before you go," said Moody.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry and ran upstairs only to find all of the Weasley children plus Hermione looking worried. 


	9. Chapter 9: HELP and the Sorting Hat

Harry opened the door. Hermione was pacing the room with Ron and Ginny sitting on the bed with their faces in their hands. Suddenly, Hermione saw him and ran.  
  
"Harry! Where were you? What happened? Are you ok?" gasped Hermione.  
  
"I was, umm, downstairs and fell asleep because I was tired. And I had my invisibility cloak on so no one would bother me," said Harry uneasily.  
  
"Harry, you should have told someone. We were all worried," said Ginny.  
  
"Yea, we thought Voldemort kidnapped you or something," replied Ron.  
  
"Ok. I'm going downstairs to eat something, I'm starving," said Harry and started down the stairs, Ginny soon retreating to her room.  
  
"He's hiding something Ron," said Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know Hermione, but something's up," said Ron and they both went down stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry and Ron were both awaken by Mrs. Weasley's voice.  
  
"Wake up boys, we have a long drive ahead of us," as she dropped their washed clothes at their feet.  
  
"Urgh,' said Harry and turned over in bed to try and get some more sleep.  
  
"C'mon, Harry. Let's go," said Ron, stumbling as he got out of his bed. Harry groaned and got up to take a shower.  
  
After he and Ron had gotten dressed, they went downstairs with their trunks to find a worn out Hermione and Ginny, making an attempt to eat breakfast. He looked at the clock. It was 5:00 AM. No wonder they were all tired, but it took a long time to get to King's Cross. He slumped down in his chair.  
  
"Good morning everyone," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
After breakfast, they started towards the car outside.  
  
"Everyone have their stuff?" asked Mr. Weasley, " Good, lets get going."  
  
"Goodbye," called out Mrs. Weasley," we'll send back if you forgot anything."  
  
They all dozed off in the car. About an hour later, he could someone shaking him.  
  
"C'mon Harry, we're here," said Ron.  
  
They got out and made their way to Platform 9 ¾. They ran through and saw the beautiful scarlet Hogwarts Express in front of them. Suddenly, Moody, Tonks, and Remus appeared.  
  
"We've been keeping an eye on you," said Moody, his magical eye wandering around.  
  
"We came to say goodbye," said Tonks.  
  
"Ok kids, you better get going," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"C ya," said Moody.  
  
"Bye!" Said Tonks.  
  
"See ya soon, and Harry, if you need anything, you know what to do," said Remus.  
  
"Bye," yelled the four and went to find a compartment.  
  
Finally, they found an empty one. As they got situated, in walked Neville, Dean, and Seamus, their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Hiya Harry," said Neville.  
  
"Can we site here?" asked Dean.  
  
"Sure," said Ron.  
  
They started talking about Quidditch and Hogwarts when none other than Malfoy waltzed in, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," said Ron.  
  
"Weasel, Mud blood, Longbottom, Potty-"  
  
"Have to go to the bathroom Malfoy?" sneered Harry.  
  
"Clever one, aren't you Potty. Learn one of those jokes from one of these filthy Weasels? (Hermione had to hold down Ron) or how about the mudblood? Or even that worthless fugitive Sirius-"  
  
There was smoke everywhere. When it cleared, they were all standing, for they had all used a spell. Then they saw Harry jumping for an unconscious Malfoy on the ground, attempting to punch him and was yelling, "Don't you ever mention Sirius's name AGAIN" yelled Harry.  
  
"Harry, HARRY!" yelled Hermione, trying to pry Harry off of him.  
  
Harry stopped and got off of him He picked up Malfoy, Dean opened the compartment door and threw out Malfoy, along with Ron throwing Crabbe and Seamus Goyle. Then Harry stormed off in the other direction.  
  
Luckily, there were a few more compartments behind theirs and Harry went and sat down in the last one, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Sirius, he thought He needed Sirius, the only one he ever had, the on to make his life better, and now he was gone. Gone forever. But he hadn't died, that's what had puzzled Harry, he just fell through the veil. I'll get him back, I promise and I'll kill Voldemort, if it's the last thing I do. That reminded him of the prophecy. He still hadn't told anyone. Not even Hermione and Ron. Not Neville. But he felt the need to tell Neville. But no he had hated Trelawney the whole summer, and was even thinking about dropping the class. If she hadn't been so careless about talking in Hog's Head, then maybe Voldemort wouldn't have known about any of the prophecy. Maybe his parents would be alive. Even Sirius. He thought about telling Neville. After all, it could have been him. Maybe this year.  
  
He got up and decided to go back to his compartment. They were all probably worried. When he got back, he saw that no one was there. They had probably gone to look for him or the food cart. He looked out the window at the passing mountains.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the rest of his friends came along. They sat down and were instantly absorbed into conversation. About 5 minutes later, the train jerked, the lights went out, and Harry was thrown against the window. He opened his eyes and gasped. The Dark Mark.  
  
~*~  
  
OMG A CLIFFE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL HARRY GET KIDNAPPED? . .. . .. .. .. . .. . KEEPING GOING! . .. . .. ... .. . .. . PLEASE R/R.. WHEN YOU FINISH READING! LOL HAVE FUN READING! KEEP GOING, THERE'S MORE TO READ (I HATE CLIFFES, LOL)  
  
"The Dark Mark," yelled Harry.  
  
Screams could be heard throughout the train.  
  
"No body move," said Harry sternly.  
  
Harry fumbled through his trunk and got out his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Lumos,' said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
  
He pulled out something else and put it in his robes.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Harry.  
  
"We're coming with you Harry," said Ron.  
  
"NO, just wait here," and before they could say anything g, he had left. He slipped into the other compartment and peeked into the last few. There stood Dolohov, Bellatrix, and Avery.  
  
He stepped back behind the door and accidentally stepped on something.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The three death eaters stopped talking.  
  
"I think we have a visitor," said Bellatrix.  
  
"Lets go check," said Dolohov.  
  
They were coming. As soon as Dolohov stepped into the compartment, Harry yelled, "Stupefy," and he fell to the ground.  
  
Avery, not being able to see anyone was utterly confused and was not ready when Harry once again shouted Stupefy!  
  
Though when Harry shouted Stupefy at Bellatrix, she shielded herself.  
  
"I know someone's there, I'm not as stupid as those two," she said.  
  
"Crucio," she yelled in the opposite direction of Harry, for she wasn't able to tell of his whereabouts.  
  
That made him laugh.  
  
"Hahaha."  
  
That startled her.  
  
"Fine then. Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry and caught hold of her wand. So now she knew where he was so before she could disapparate out of there he yelled, "Crucio! That was for killing Sirius. Crucio." This time she yelped in pain.  
  
"Oh, it hurts this time huh?" said Harry.  
  
"You will pay for this Potter," said Bellatrix, gasping for breath.  
  
"No, this time YOU will be the one to pay and I will make sure of it," said Harry.  
  
He was going to make her pay for what she did to Sirius. He was going to kill her. Hi whole arm was shaking. He couldn't say those two words. He couldn't.  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled Harry and she fell over.  
  
He was still breathing hard, watching her slumped over.  
  
Harry pulled out what he had put in his pocket earlier. A mirror. The mirror that Sirius had given him. The mirror that Sirius had, Harry found it and gave it to Remus, just in case he needed anything. He looked into it and said, "Remus Lupin."  
  
Suddenly, Remus's face appeared.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Remus.  
  
"Remus, come quick!" said Harry.  
  
"Where are you," asked Remus.  
  
"We're still on the train. It crashed and there are death eaters," said Harry.  
  
"OK Harry, I'll get Moody and Tonks, we're coming," said Remus.  
  
A minute later, Remus, Tonks, and Moody busted through the compartment to find Harry and three death eaters lying on the ground.  
  
"My god it's Bellatrix," said Moody.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," said Harry.  
  
"Why don't you go sit with your friends, we'll be right back," said Tonks.  
  
Harry went back to the compartment and told them about stunning the three death eaters but left out the part about almost killing Bellatrix.  
  
"But how did Remus and Moody know about it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I told Remus with my mirror, the one Sirius gave me," said Harry quietly.  
  
Soon, they hat a portkey and Harry and his friends were the first ones back at Hogwarts. They landed in the Great Hall where all of the teachers were sitting at a table they had conjured and quietly talking.  
  
"What happened!" yelled Snape.  
  
Obviously they had not yet seen them.  
  
"I think they can answer that," said Dumbledore, turning his head towards them.  
  
"Oh my, do any of you need Madam Pomfrey? Are you ok? What happened?" asked McGonagall standing up so quickly that her chair fell over.  
  
"Well, we're fine," said Ron.  
  
"And we don't need Madam Pomfrey right?" said Hermione.  
  
"Right," said Dean.  
  
"And all we know is that death eaters attacked the train," said Seamus. 3 "And Harry stunned them all," said Ginny.  
  
All of the teachers gasped except for Dumbledore who smiled and Snape who snorted.  
  
"Harry, since you seem to be fine, would you mind telling us what happened?" asked Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"Well." said Harry and started telling them about the dark mark he saw and his invisibility cloak and how he stunned them all (though he flinched when he talked about Bellatrix since he didn't tell the truth and he suspected Dumbledore knew but he kept quiet) and then about how he told Remus and they they came here with e portkey.  
  
"Thank you Harry. That is all. I suspect you are tired so I suggest you all go back to your common rooms. The password is Ghostly Gob stoppers."  
  
They all treaded up the stairs, waiting for the rest of the students to get there.  
  
~*~  
  
The seven of them were sitting in the common room by the fireplace as more of their fellow Gryffindors were coming up the stairs.  
  
"What happened?" asked everyone as they came into the common room and on by on they took turns answering with, "I don't know" and "we'll see soon."  
  
After about an hour, Professor McGonagall came up to get them.  
  
"Everyone, single file. Line up. We will be going down in to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony," she said as they went down the staircase into the Great Hall.  
  
All of the other houses were already sitting down as the Gryffindors walked to their table. They could see the long line of shivering, afraid first years, waiting to be sorted. Professor McGonagall put down a three-legged stool and a worn out hat. For moments, there was silence. Then a rip appeared that was assumed to be the mouth and it started its song:  
  
For once there were two wizards, And two witches that were to be, The four founders of Hogwarts, As you can plainly see. They were the best of friends, Never separated at all, Until one day she spoke up, Rowena Ravenclaw. "I only want the smartest, Nothing else for me." Said Salazar Slytherin, "I want the purest, That's how they all shall be." "For Godric Gryffindor, the bravest, That are cunning at the heart." Said Helga Hufflepuff, "I think of them all the same, I don't want to tear them apart." This tiny little argument, Is why there must be four, Houses of great Hogwarts, Each on a different floor. I must sort you into one, Even though I think it's bad, For Hogwarts should unite as one, And nothing will be bad. I have told you once and will tell you again, That if Hogwarts does not become one, It will be shattered, And it will not be fun. For one of you will be in danger, Fighting to survive, You must all help each other, Work your selves and strive. Though I am just a little hat, YOU may not believe me, But just look again into the past, And tell me what you see. I warned you of your danger, And no one listened at all, For they were much too busy, Trying to make the other house fall. I hope you listened to me, And I hope you listened well, For if you do as I say, All will go as should. So put me on your head, And are soon to be, In a house at the great Hogwarts, The best school in history!  
  
It was silent again and in a moment the Great Hall was ripped into applause, all except for Harry.  
  
"Great, now I have the hat AND Trelawney telling me I'm going to die," said Harry to Ron, with his face in his hands, which made Ron chuckle.  
  
"Oh Harry, don't believe that crummy old hat," said Ron.  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"When I call out your name, sit on the stool and put the hat on your head. When it calls out your house, go sit at the appropriate table.  
  
"Anderson, Timothy."  
  
'RAVENCLAW."  
  
There was applause from the Raveclaw table.  
  
'Arnold, Megan."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR," yelled the hat and the Gryffindors cheered as the first year stumbled, still scared, to their table.  
  
The sorting went on until "Zinter, William" was sorted into Gryffindor and Dumbledore stood to talk.  
  
"Welcome, all students, new and old. For my speech will be after the food so please eat up!" said Dumbledore and with that the plates on the table were instantly filled with food.  
  
Ron grabbed a chick leg. "So what were you saying Harry?"  
  
"Yes, but the last time it told us there was danger, there really was and now it's telling me I'm going to die," said Harry.  
  
"I wonder who the Defense teacher is," said Hermione.  
  
"Hmm, I don't see anyone new," said Harry.  
  
"But where's the teacher then?" asked Ron.  
  
"I dunno," said Harry.  
  
After the food, the talking began to grow and Dumbledore stood once again and cleared his throat.  
  
"Now, first years ought to know that the forest is off limits as should some of our other students. Quidditch tryouts will be held next week. I know that you are all wondering what happened on the train."  
  
Murmur began to fill the Great Hall.  
  
"Now, I would like to tell you that the train was attacked and stopped by 4 death eaters. They were stunned and are being taken to Azkaban right now and everyone is fine. So everyone should get a good night's sleep. See you in the morning!"  
  
Everyone started to get up and head towards their common rooms.  
  
"Potter, I would like to see you in my office," said Professor McGonagall as the three were headed upstairs.  
  
"Ok, you guys can go, I'll be right up," said Harry.  
  
Harry followed Professor McGonagall into her office and saw three other students sitting there.  
  
"Now, you have all been appointed as you team's Quidditch captain. Tryouts will be next week so I suggest you post up the dates. That is all."  
  
Harry was surprised. Quidditch captain, he thought.  
  
"Potter, could you stay for a moment," she said as they were all filing out.  
  
"Yes Professor?" he asked.  
  
"I hope that you will have better choice than Miss Johnson did last year. I hate not having cup after cup in my office like I have in the past years so make sure it is good."  
  
"Of course, Professor," said Harry.  
  
"And could I have the pitch reserved for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," she and he left smiling.  
  
When he got back to the common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting there for him.  
  
"What did she say," asked Ron.  
  
"I've been made Quidditch captain," said Harry. . "Congratulations!" said Hermione, giving him a hug.  
  
"Lets go to bed, I'm tired," said Harry as he and Ron headed up to the boy's dormitory and fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Awful Truth or Truthes?

Harry woke up with a refreshed feeling. He rolled over and got out of bed to see that everyone was still asleep. He decided to go take a shower. When he had gotten out and changed his clothes, he saw that Ron was about to go downstairs to eat breakfast and joined him. When they got there, practically the whole school, including Hermione, was sitting down to eat.  
  
"Finally, you two decided to come down," said Hermione.  
  
"Good morning to you too," said Ron as he and Harry sat down.  
  
Just then, the owls flew inn with their mail and schedules.  
  
"Oh no," said Harry, looking over his schedule, "Double Potions with the Slytherins."  
  
Harry groaned, Neville slumped forward, and Dean put his face in his hands.  
  
"Too bad for you, I'm not taking N.E.W.T.S. potions," said Ron.  
  
"Lucky for you," said Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry, it shouldn't be too bad," said Hermione.  
  
Nearly everyone at the Gryffindor table stopped moving.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Ron.  
  
"Are you sure you REMEMBER who teaches Potions?" asked Seamus.  
  
Everything was back to normal until Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. I would like to introduce our new and RETURNING Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin."  
  
Cheering and applause was heard throughout the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes, I can see that you are all excited. Well, eat up and have a good day."  
  
Dumbledore stepped down and started to leave. Harry looked up at Remus and grinned. At least he had something good to look forward to today.  
  
"Harry, may I talk to you for a moment?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry followed him into his office and stepped in. sitting there was Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and soon came in Remus.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry.  
  
"We want to know what happened on the train Harry," said Kinsley.  
  
"Ok," said Harry.  
  
He was just about to start when Dumbledore said, "And Harry, please tell us what else happened that you left out when you told me yesterday."  
  
Just then Harry got nervous. He hadn't told anyone what had happened with Bellatrix and he didn't want to. So he started he told them about how the train stopped he was the dark mark, then got his invisibility cloak. Then he stunned the three death eaters. "Then-"  
  
"What about Bellatrix, Harry?" said Moody.  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Harry, we need to know what happened," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I was about to stun her and then she shielded herself. So.so then I used the Crutacious Curse on her," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, Bellatrix was in pain when she woke up. Exactly how many times did you do it?" asked Moody.  
  
"Umm.mumble." said Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Kingsley.  
  
"Four times," said Harry.  
  
"Harry how could you?" yelled Remus.  
  
"SHE KILLED SIRIUS, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!" screamed Harry.  
  
"Good thing we came when we did or else you probably would have done it ten more times," said Remus, calming down.  
  
".mumble." said Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Remus.  
  
"I said, I'm glad you did too because, because I almost killed her," said Harry.  
  
For five minutes, no one spoke and Remus sat there confused. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Albus, do you think I could take Harry for about an hour," said Remus.  
  
"Of course," said Dumbledore and they all got up to leave.  
  
"Harry, I think you need a day of rest. And some of Mrs. Weasley's food," said Remus grinning, "We'll be back after lunch."  
  
"Ok," said Harry, not bothering to argue.  
  
~*~  
  
After lunch, Harry had asked to be left alone for an hour. He wanted to look at Sirius's pensieve. He went downstairs into the secret room.. he walked over to the pensieve and looked in.  
  
"Savannah!!!" Lily squealed as soon as she saw Savannah step off the plane, the next afternoon. She didn't care that tons of people were staring her way wondering why she was shrieking. Obviously, Savannah didn't either, since she suddenly screamed out Lily's name and ran directly into her arms for a huge, satisfying hug.   
"Okay, tell me everything that has happened since the last time I saw you," Lily said.   
"Everything? Hmm.that may take a while," she said, and they both laughed. "But, hey, I was finally able to stick with a good agent and when I go back to Montreal in two weeks I'm touring Canada with the Silver Snitches for the months of June, July and August!"   
"Oooooh, that is so exciting!!! I'm so proud of you, hon!" Lily squealed, giving her another hug.   
"What about you? What's up with your internship at the Daily Prophet?"   
Lily sighed. "Not as great as I was hoping it would be."   
"What do you mean? What happened?"   
Lily sighed again. "Well, I need to get a job so I can keep on paying for the internship but the only job I can get right now to put money forth towards my internship is supposed to be with a newspaper or a magazine or in publishing or in any kind of journalism. So I sent in a bunch of applications in the beginning of January, to a bunch of places, like Random House for Wizardry, and the London Ledger, and the Queen Elizabeth Inc., etc., but I've only gotten back five letters in four months out of about a thousand places. And to top it all off, they were all rejections! And I'm trying to get more applications for more jobs now but no one ever seems to be open!!! I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't keep this internship! I have to be able to uphold it another year, or I can't get my journalism degree or my Daily Prophet editor rights. Which means that I won't be able to become the journalist I've always wanted to become working for the Daily Prophet. Have I told you that life sucks, yet? Because if I haven't, life sucks."   
Savannah gave Lily a pitying and sympathetic puppy-dog look and squeezed her elbow. "Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine. You still have a hundred letters awaiting you."   
"Hey, now that I think about it, I never actually fully checked my mail yesterday. James kind of surprised me with a visit, considering I didn't know he was back, and I never had a chance to look at the mail again considering I was out pretty late last night."   
Savannah laughed. "See? Don't worry about it, Lily. I'm telling you, everything's going to work out just fine."   
"I hope so. Because everyone else in this stupid world seems to be getting along just fine.except for me. And maybe Peter, but no one is exactly sure what he does considering he's always on business and he never tells us where he's going or what he's doing or why he's doing it."   
"Lily, I know this is a crazy idea, but have you ever thought about asking your sister for some money?" Savannah asked.   
Lily laughed. "Please, I tried that when I was trying to find an apartment and she laughed in my face. She won't even give me some of her inheritance money from our parents. And unfortunately, when my parents died she sold the house through her Real Estate Company, and only gave me a third of it. From then on I decided that I would never speak to her again." Lily's parents died when she was eighteen, and unfortunately Petunia sold the house, which put Lily basically on the streets, with tons of money inherited from her parents and the third of the money from the sold house. Unfortunately, it basically all went towards the non- expensive, small but cute and cozy home and her internship. Luckily, Sirius agreed to move in with her when she asked him and he paid for half of the rent. Unfortunately, her money is running out because she hasn't been able to find a job to pay for her internship, though she did work as a waitress at a local bar every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday night which was the money that helped pay for the rent and the bills. It wasn't a lot of money but when she saved it all up each month it was enough.   
"I figured it was going to be a crazy idea," Savannah said, sighing.   
*~*~*~*~* Lily walked through the front door, yelling out, "Sirius!? Are you here!?"   
"I'm in the kitchen!" a deep voice cried out.   
Lily laughed. "Where else?" she muttered. "Savannah's here!"   
Immediately, Sirius ran into the living room and into the entranceway. "VANNIE!" he cried with her special nickname that only he called her and no one knew why, running towards her to give her a huge hug.   
"SI-SI!" she cried back using his special nickname that no one understood, running into his arms. Sirius swung her around and put her down while still keeping a good grip on her. They eventually let go, after Lily rolled her eyes at them. They were always together at Hogwarts- inseparable, actually. They dated five times in their Hogwarts years, once for a month, once for two weeks, once for a month and a week, once for three months and their last relationship, in their seventh year, lasted seven months! Unfortunately, they went their separate ways after graduation and decided not to hold onto a long-term relationship and broke it off to become friends. Ever since then, they haven't dated at all. They have a weird bond. The first four break-ups ended in complete failure, anger and frustration with them yelling at each other that they never want to speak to each other again. About a week later they ended up talking to each other again and about a week after that, they ended up best friends again. Unfortunately for Savannah, Sirius always seemed to hurt her unintentionally. Savannah has always been afraid of falling for him again, but because Sirius has a certain charm it always seems to bring them back together.   
"God, it's been so long," Sirius said breathlessly.   
"Too long, Si," Savannah said, grinning. "How many months? Eight?"   
"Yeah," Sirius said with a sympathetic look on his face.   
"That is never allowed to happen again," she said, laughing.   
"Right on, sister!" Sirius said grinning. He gave her another quick huge before Lily interrupted.   
"Sorry to interrupt your hug-fest here, but can we please let Lily join in?" Lily said with a grin. They all laughed. "I don't get to see much of Savannah either!"   
"Yeah, but you saw her on Valentine's Day last!" Sirius accused, and they all laughed again.   
"Okay, I'm just going to drop my stuff off in the guest room. Thanks for letting me stay here for the next two weeks, guys," Savannah said with a wink.   
"No problem," Lily said, picking up the mail that was on the floor as Savannah walked up the mini-stairs up to the bedrooms. Lily started rummaging through the mail, hoping for some good news, as Sirius walked towards the kitchen again. Bills, bills, magazine, ads, more bills, Random House for Wizardry, more bills, mag-- Lily thought. Wait, Random House!? She immediately tore open the letter and read its contents quickly. April 7, 1981  
Lily M. Evans  
16 Ripley Blvd.  
Alphamstone, England  
Dear Miss Lily Marie Evans,  
I am pleased to inform you that there is a job opening on our publishing court if you'd agree to fill that position. It was a tough choice and after narrowing it down to three top publishers, I decided that you were qualified enough and dedicated enough and after analyzing your work, which I thought was absolutely magnificent, I thought that you would be the best person for this job. Thanks for applying for this job and I hope that you will accept this offer. I hope to hear from you soon.   
Sincerely,  
Douglas Cowing  
CEO of Random House for Wizardry   
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" Lily cried jumping up and down.   
"What, what?" Sirius said with a look of shock and confusion on his face.   
"I GOT A JOB OFFER AT RANDOM HOUSE!!!" Lily cried, jumping towards Sirius where she literally jumped into his arms.   
"That's great!!! I'm so proud of you, Lily!" Sirius said, swinging Lily around.   
"Whoa, what's happening down here?" Savannah asked, completely confused.   
"I got a job at Random House!!" Lily cried, running towards Savannah who squealed and gave Lily a huge, and smothering, hug.   
"Lily, that's excellent!! I told you not to worry!" she cried. "I knew everything was going to work out!"   
"I have to go tell James!" she cried.   
"Tell me what?" a voice said from the fireplace. They all turned to it and there stood James' floating head in their fireplace.   
"James, I got a job at Random House!! I don't have to give up my internship!" she cried excitedly.   
In a millisecond, there stood James in their living room wrapping his arms around Lily and giving her a loving kiss. "I knew you'd make it!! I'm so happy for you! Come on, let's go celebrate!" James cried, pulling Lily's arm towards the front door.   
"A-A-hem!" Savannah said with her arms crossed.   
James turned her way. "Savannah! Hey, sweetie!" he said, going over to her and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You made it!"   
"Oh, really? And all this time I thought I was still on the plane," she teased.   
"It might be better for the rest of us if you were there," Sirius teased.   
"Fine, I'll leave, Si-Si. Just for you," Savannah said with a grin on her face.   
"It's good to know you still listen to me," Sirius joked.   
Savannah pretended to space out. "Oh, what? Huh? Sorry, Si- Si, I was too busy not listening." They all laughed and Sirius turned towards James.   
"James, aren't you supposed to be at the Ministry Offices working with Sir Sephilia?" Sirius asked.   
James cringed. He hadn't told Lily yet because he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "I told him I'd be there at six in the evening and it's only five."   
Lily stared at James in amazement. "Sir Sephilia? As in, the Head Auror?" Lily asked.   
"Um.yeah," he said uncomfortably.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, a little hurt.   
"I.I didn't want to make a big deal out of it just in case I don't get the job at his London Offices."   
"You could have at least told me," Lily accused.   
"I know, and I know I should have, but I'm so nervous that I'm going to screw something up and I didn't want to get both of our hopes up so that in the end they both are suffered."   
"Yes, but I expect this to be something important in your life and it would be nice if I knew about it, honey," Lily explained.   
"You're right. That's stupidity on my part," he said with a goofy grin. "But today is not about me! It's about you!"   
"It could be about you too," Lily explained.   
"Nah uh, this is sooo your day!" James exclaimed.  
"But you have exciting news too!" Lily pointed out.   
"You know what? Why don't we compromise and make this day about me?" said Sirius.  
  
  
A week later, on Tuesday morning, a knock at the door of Lily and Sirius' house came.   
"Hold on James!" Sirius cried, running to the door as fast as he could.   
"Why is James here so early in the morning?" Lily asked groggily, still sipping her coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.   
"We're meeting Remus at the train station in half an hour," he explained as he opened the door to let James in.   
"Hey, sweetie," James said going over to Lily and kissing her on the cheek.   
"Oh, I see how it is. No 'Hey, sweetie' for Sirius," Sirius joked, faking a sniffle and pretending to be crying.   
"Do you really want me to kiss you on the cheek?" James asked.   
"It would just be nice if you showed some affection towards me once and a while," Sirius said in a girly voice teasingly. They all laughed.   
"Are you coming with us, Lily?" James asked, grabbing a chocolate donut on the table.   
"I can't. I'm meeting Mr. Cowing to talk about the Random House for Wizardry job," Lily explained.   
"Okay, good luck," James said. She stood up and started heading for the stairs, but James grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a warm, soft morning kiss.   
"Oh, get a room," Sirius said rolling his eyes.   
"Sounds okay with me!" James said, and they all laughed.   
"Hey, James did Sir Sephilia ever call you back or write you or whatnot?" Lily asked James.   
He shook his head. "Nope, but he told me not to expect anything for another week or two."   
"I'm sure it's going to be good news," she said, winking at him, as she started to trudge up the stairs to go take a quick shower. "Don't get into any trouble today! I love you, James!"   
"What? I don't get an 'I love you?'" Sirius asked.   
"I love you, too, Sirius," Lily said, laughing. "And don't get into trouble!!" "Me? I would never do a thing!" Sirius cried.   
Lily popped her head down from the stairway. "May I remind you of the time you made three stewardesses quit at London Airlines asking them too many questions about how those.how'd you phrase it 'those huge flying thingys with propellers that make too much damn noise and take up too much damn space' worked?"   
"You may remind me, but I may laugh!" Sirius cried up the stairs, bursting into laughter. "Oh, look, I just did."   
"I have finally decided that I am scared that you two live in the same house," James said, and all three of them laughed. "I swear I won't be surprised if I find one of you dead in the next two weeks."   
"And I swear to it that it will be Sirius," Lily cried laughing, as she trampled up the stairs once again.   
*~*~*~*~* "Thank you for meeting me here today, Miss Evans," Mr. Cowing said.   
"Oh, no, it's my pleasure," Lily said grinning.   
"We don't exactly have a journalist job opening at the moment, but there is a young woman retiring at her publishing job at the Random House for Wizardry in Los Angeles, California in America that I would love to offer you at the moment," he continued. "I took-" "Wait, in California?" Lily asked, surprised.   
"Yes, it's the best Random House for Wizardry in the world and I know it will suit your standards."   
"But.I'd have to move to California?"   
"Yes, that's a slight disadvantage but I took the liberty of calling up Ginger Hutchinson at the Daily Prophet, your intern manager, and she and I have both agreed that you could still finish up your internship at the Daily Prophet headquarters in San Diego. Your plane ticket is already paid for and everything is settled for you in Los Angeles. Your flight leaves late Monday night of May 24 if you will accept this job. This is a huge opportunity for you, Miss Evans and I hope you know that. I hope nothing stands in your way of accepting this."   
Move to America!? But everyone and everything I know is in England!! Lily thought in shock, but she hesitated to think about the positives. Yes, but your future is in Los Angeles. Los Angeles is where you belong, Lily!! This is huge!!!! This is what you've always wanted! You can't let anything stand in your way! She suddenly knew what she had to do. She knew that it would be hard telling everyone, but this was her future she was talking about. California, here I come!!!   
  
"Oh, no," thought Harry, "She wouldn't move to California, would she?"  
  
He heard Remus's voice calling him. He quickly stepped out of the pensieve and was about to go upstairs when he thought of something. He decided to bring it with him. The pensieve. Then he could look at it whenever he wanted to. He wrapped his invisibility cloak around it and ran up the stairs.  
  
"We're going to be leaving soon Harry," said Remus.  
  
Just then, an owl flew in and landed with a brightly colored parchment attached to its leg. Remus opened it and started to read.  
  
"Oh my goodness, there is going to be a Marauder's reunion on the 31st," said Remus excitingly.  
  
Suddenly, another one came in except it had Sirius's name on it. They obviously didn't know about him.  
  
"Well, anyways, lets get going," said Remus.  
  
They stepped into the fireplace, said Dumbledore's office, and left. They arrived in his office and Harry went towards the door when Remus spoke.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry if."  
  
"No, it's ok, really I needed to be by myself," said Harry and walked over to Remus and gave him a hug.  
  
"See you in class Harry," said Remus.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked down to lunch and found Ron and Hermione, anxiously waiting for him.  
  
"Harry, where have you been? You weren't in any classes!" said Hermione  
  
Harry was about to explain to them when he saw others looking at him and told them he would tell them later. Dean decided to change the subject.  
  
"So Harry, when are we going to start having DA meetings again?" asked Dean.  
  
"Well, I'll try to get to everyone by next week. We need to recruit new members too. A lot of them left last year," said Harry  
  
"We have to start again soon," said Seamus.  
  
"Yea, even though we have Remus again, we still need all the practice we can get," said Ron.  
  
"I agree," replied Hermione.  
  
"I'm, um, going to get my stuff for class," said Harry, motioning for Ron and Hermione to follow.  
  
When they reached the common rooms, Harry started to explain.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to ask me what happened on the train," said Harry.  
  
"So you told him you stunned all three right?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, that's not exactly what happened, and I couldn't lie because Remus, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley Shaklebolt were there too"," said Harry.  
  
"Oh my god Harry I knew that wasn't it. What else happened?" asked Hermione  
  
so he started to tell them about how he stunned the two and then what he did and almost did to Bellatrix.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Harry, that's awful."  
  
"I know, but I didn't do it because I know Sirius wouldn't have wanted me too," said Harry sighing.  
  
Then he told them about going back to Sirius's house and relaxing for a bit.  
  
"Well, we better get going," said Hermione, and they all got up to go to class.  
  
"But I've got to go post Quid ditch tryouts first," said Harry.  
  
"Well, when are they?" asked Ron as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Next week, on the eight," said Harry and they headed off to their Defense Against Darks Arts class.  
  
~*~  
  
They all walked into class and took a seat at the front, because all of the other seats were taken.  
  
After about five minutes, Remus walked in.  
  
"Sorry I am late class, but I was gone somewhere and just got back," said Remus, looking over at Harry and they both smiled.  
  
"First we will be starting off reviewing some things you already know. Gradually, we will go up to learning some of the most complex spells that some wizards cannot even perform."  
  
That started some chatter between all of the students and Hermione got excited.  
  
"So lets begin. Everyone get partnered up. Fist we will be practicing the Retrieving Charm."  
  
He pointed to the book on his desk and said, " Accio!" and it flew into his hands.  
  
"Has anyone ever used this charm before," and of course, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Her-Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Well, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I helped Harry practice using the Charm," she said proudly, " and so has Harry."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm sure you did during the maze event so-"  
  
"Well actually, when I had to fight the dragons, I used it to get my Firebolt," said Harry.  
  
"Thank you, now everyone-"  
  
"And after I had broken the connection with Voldemort and was running away, he almost got me and I used it to bring the cup to me so we could be transported back to Hogwarts," said Harry.  
  
The room was deathly quiet. No one moved or said a word for about a minute.  
  
"Now everyone, lets get going. Start practicing the charm," said Remus, still shaken by what Harry had just said.  
  
Everyone got up to practice and they were whispering quietly.  
  
"Harry," said Ron as he got up, "I never knew that," said Ron.  
  
"Yea, well, we should start practicing, I guess," said Harry.  
  
They practiced a little while longer, mastering the spell until Remus told them to stop.  
  
"Nest, we will be going over the Disarming Charm."  
  
Some of the Hufflepuffs snickered. One of them spoke up.  
  
"When are we going to need to use that? It's not like anyone in here has," said the boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Though none of you have ever had to use it, it-"  
  
"I have," said Harry, once again.  
  
"Yea right," said the boy, " and exactly when was this? When you were practicing in your room?" and they started to laugh again.  
  
"No," said Dean and Seamus standing up.  
  
"Somewhere more important than that," said Neville also standing up.  
  
"Against someone very important," said Ron standing up as well.  
  
"Yea," said some of the other Gryffindors for they knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh yea, who?" asked the boy intensively.  
  
"Voldemort," said Harry very quietly, "it saved my life, along with the Retrieving Charm."  
  
"So if you don't think what Professor Lupin is teaching us is worth listening to, then you should just leave," said Hermione.  
  
For the rest of the class, they kept practicing those two charms, everyone glancing at Harry.  
  
Finally, class was over and Harry was the first to walk out the door when Remus stopped him.  
  
"Harry, could I talk to you for a second," said Remus.  
  
Harry turned around and waited for the other students to leave.  
  
"I never knew any of this happened to you. Did you ever tell anyone about this?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore made me tell him and Sirius was there too," said Harry sadly.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" asked Remus.  
  
"Ok, but not now, I have to go. Maybe some other time?" said Harry.  
  
"Ok, see you later" said Remus.  
  
~*~  
  
Later when Harry was sitting in the common rooms, Hermione came up with an idea.  
  
"Harry, who are we going to ask to join DA?" said Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. Everyone else had joined. I was thinking maybe some of the Slytherins," Harry whispered.  
  
"Slytherins! Are you kidding me!" said Ron.  
  
"Well Ron, not all of them are like Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"True, but then who?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," said Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly. Harry had classes, lots of homework, and was thinking about DA. He was engrossed in Quidditch as he was constantly hoping that he had a good team and that everything was ok. Hermione was starting to get a little worried.  
  
On Sunday, the day before tryouts, Hermione decided to talk to Harry about it. She went up to the common room to find him sitting on the floor with books and papers everywhere, his broomstick at his side, as he had dozed off and was leaning against the chair. Hermione went over to wake him up.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up!" said Hermione, shaking Harry.  
  
"Huh, HUH? Where am I?" said Harry, still dazed.  
  
Hermione started laughing.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I was doing my Charms homework and then I went through my Quidditch books for some more tactics and then I polished my broom twice and then I had nothing to do so I went over everything and I guess I fell asleep," said Harry, all in one breath.  
  
"But Harry, you don't even have a team yet and you're already forming strategies. You've been working too hard. I think you should come down and eat some dinner," said Hermione.  
  
"Yea, ok, in ten minutes I'll be down," said Harry and started reading again furiously.  
  
Hermione sighed, gave up, and went down to find Ron. She sat down abruptly and everyone at the Gryffindor table sitting by her stared.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron, eating a piece of chicken.  
  
"Harry has gone mad. I'm telling you, he's going to become the next Oliver Wood," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I don't think anyone could be as crazy and Quidditch determined as Wood, ever if they tried," said Ginny.  
  
"You should see him. He was lying against the armchair, on the ground, broomstick in one hand, book in the other, surrounded by papers and things." said Hermione.  
  
"I don't know Hermione. Wood was MUCH worse. He would eat, sleep, and dream Quidditch. And anyways, he turned out just fine," said Dean.  
  
"Well, I just hope you're right," she said and started eating.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Harry was up bright and early at 4:00 am pacing around the room. At 4:30, he decided to go down to the Quidditch fields and practice. He was flying around until 8:00 when he went back to the dormitories to find Ron was downstairs. What could he do now? He wasn't hungry. He decided that looking through his plans on e more time couldn't hurt. So he got his things and sat on his bed, rereading the same thing over and over again. He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
At first, it was all blackness. He could make out some figures moving in the trees. They were attacking a building of some sort. There were beams of light everywhere. He could hear the killing curse being said. People were falling to the ground. Then he heard the worst sound of all. That laugh. The one that was heard where there was evil. The laugh that haunted his dreams. Voldemort's laugh. Suddenly, another taller form appeared. It had something in it's hands, a torch. A torch with green flames flickering wildly through the wind. The figure was suddenly very close to him, it's back still turn. Then, all of a sudden it turned around and Harry saw those horrifying red slits and started screaming.  
  
He opened his eyes, gasping for breath.  
  
Voldemort had just taken over Azkaban.  
  
~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11: Great Moments of a Lifetime

Ok you guys I hope you are happy. I am sorry that this took so long but I will be posting the next chapter either now or shortly after this. I know some parts don't make sense but that's why I'm not JK! Lol well please r/r! tell all of ur friends 2 r/r!! and please keep coming back. THANKs!!  
  
~natalie  
  
~*~  
  
Harry got up and looked at the clock. 6:00. Five minutes until Quidditch tryouts. He had slept through all of his classes! He grabbed his Firebolt and ran out. He went through the halls, knocking over students walking to their classes. He made it to Dumbledore's office. He said the password (which he had learned last week) and ran up the oak staircase. He opened the door to find Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Remus, McGonagall, Snape, and a few other members of the Order.  
  
Harry stood there gasping for his breath.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" asked Remus.  
  
"What do you want Potter," snarled Snape.  
  
"Voldemort." said Harry.  
  
He held up his hand to tell them to wait. After a minute or so, he started talking.  
  
"I guess I fell asleep this morning. I had a dream, no I saw it," said Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Tonks.  
  
"They were at Azkaban. The death eaters killed all the aurors. He took over Azkaban. And he had the torch, like in my other dream. He did exactly what he said," said Harry drifting off into his own thoughts.  
  
"Potter, what in world are you talking about?" said Moody, amazed.  
  
"Well, during the summer, I was in Voldemort's mind again. He was talking to Wormtail about getting some torch and that they were going to Azkaban," said Harry.  
  
He looked at the worried yet amazed Order sitting in front of him, to the clock. 6:10! He had to go. He turned to run out the door.  
  
"Harry, exactly where are you going? We need to know more," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I can't," said Harry, "Quidditch tryouts," and before anyone could object he was gone.  
  
"My goodness, he is just like James, them and Quidditch," said Kingsley Shaklebolt, frustrated.  
  
"Yes, and as stubborn as Lily," said Remus and they all laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry ran to the Quidditch pitch to find everything going hectic. Everyone was screaming and yelling, and flying around everywhere.  
  
"Ok now everyone-," but no one listened.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"HELLO!" yelled Harry and everyone stopped moving.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late but I was talking to Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.  
  
"Now, all of the Beaters over here," sad Harry and some of them followed.  
  
They all lined up and started practicing as Harry sat down to watch with Ron.  
  
"Hmm.she's not too bad Harry," said Ron and just then she almost got knocked off of her broomstick.  
  
"Never mind," said Ron.  
  
"He missed too many," said Ron, pointing to a boy with blonde hair.  
  
"Yes, but the Creevey brothers are pretty good," said Harry.  
  
For the next half hour, he and Ron watched all of them get half knocked off their brooms and others doing pretty well. Finally, it was over.  
  
"Ok everyone. We have decided on our team. Our beaters are Colin and Dennis Creevey and our Chasers are Penelope Johnson, Courtney Bell, and Ashley Spinnet.  
  
The three girls screamed and hugged. They were happy to have made the team. They all made their way back inside and Harry went up to take a shower. He came out afterwards and sat on his bed. His seeker skills made his eyes catch glimpse of his practice Snitch. "Gold," he thought. The galleon! Tomorrow, he decided, would be the first DA meeting. He ran over to his trunk and grabbed out his gold coin, set the date, and got out two pieces of parchment. He scribbled two notes on them and sent them off. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
That night wasn't coming quick enough. Harry was bored and wanted to go to the DA meeting. Finally, classes were over and Harry rushed up to the common rooms. The DA meeting wasn't until 8:00. He still had an hour. He then started thinking about Quidditch. Oh no! The match was tomorrow. He decided to have an emergency Quidditch meeting.  
  
Though it was only ½ an hour, he thought they could use it. He had high hopes for his team. He KNEW that they would win against Slytherin tomorrow. And Ron had gotten especially good. He had made up so many new strategies and plays that he was excited. He needed to go over them one more time.  
  
Everyone meet in the locker rooms and they went over their plans. They knew exactly what they were doing.  
  
"Ok everyone, we're going to win tomorrow, right?" said Harry.  
  
"YEA!" screamed the team.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. 15 minutes until the DA meeting. He ran upstairs to get his map and cloak. He wanted to be there early to plan everything. He was sitting there when two students walked in. after that, everyone started to come and Harry couldn't have been more aware of what he was going to find.  
  
~*~  
  
When everyone finally got there, Hermione stood up to talk and suddenly the room became quiet.  
  
"Ok, since I don't have our list anymore, I thought we should make a new one that will NOT be jinxed," said Hermione.  
  
Everyone signed it and sat back down.  
  
"Ok, I thought we would start with the stunning spell," said Harry.  
  
He demonstrated on Hermione when e thought he heard a snicker or whisper.  
  
"It must have been my imagination" said Harry to himself.  
  
Everyone else started practicing and Harry went around to check no everybody. After about 20 minutes, Harry knew something was wrong so he blew his whistle and everyone stopped. He stood there for a moment, puzzled.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, as everyone was staring at him.  
  
"I'm just not quite sure exactly where they are," said Harry, still pondering.  
  
"Who?" said Ron.  
  
They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Harry ha d a good grip on hi wand at his side. Suddenly, he flicked it up and muttered a spell.  
  
Ropes suddenly wrapped around two mysterious, invisible objects.  
  
Everyone gasped and Lavender screamed.  
  
"Ha-h-harry, h-how did you know someone was there?" said Parvati very quietly.  
  
"I could feel someone was watching me," said Harry.  
  
"Now, take off your invisibility cloaks," said Harry, anxiously waiting along with the rest to see who it was.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Ok then, I'll find out myself," said Harry.  
  
He pointed his wand at the desk and said, "Accio," and a parchment flew into his hands.  
  
He studied the map and said, "Ahh, I see that Professor Moody and Professor Lupin have decided to join us."  
  
Everyone was surprised and started whispering.  
  
"Well, I guess our meeting is cut short. Don't forget your galleons. Keep an eye on the," said Harry, and everyone started to file out. After everyone had left, Harry looked at them angrily.  
  
"Lets go," said Harry, "I think we need to have a chat with Dumbledore."  
  
Harry levitated the two and went up the staircase to Dumbledore's office. He opened the door and once again saw the same people sitting there (minus Remus and Moody.)  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here?" asked McGonagall.  
  
He crossly looked at them and levitated in Remus and Moody, still tied up with their cloaks on. Some people gasped. Harry dropped them and the floor and glared at Dumbledore.  
  
"WHAT were they doing in there?" yelled Harry.  
  
"We had to just check on you to see if anyone was spying," said Dumbledore.  
  
"No one was there," said Harry irritated.  
  
"There was," said Remus.  
  
"Two Slytherins under an invisibility cloak in the back of the room" said Moody.  
  
They all looked at Harry, speechless.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself Potter?" said McGonagall.  
  
"OOOHHH, you want to know what I have to say now? Well if you would have asked I could have TOLD you that I KNEW that they were there because they were under MY invisibility cloak because I INVITED them," said Harry impatiently.  
  
They all looked at him, rather surprised, while Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes Harry, well I am sorry for the mistake. I guess we will ask you next time," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry turned to leave when Remus started to talk.  
  
"Oh and Harry, what did you mean by keep an eye on your galleons?" asked Remus.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you!" said Harry and stormed out.  
  
Harry went up to the common rooms to find everyone waiting there, wanting an explanation. He was too tired so he just waved them off and went up to sleep. As he lay down, he remembered about the Quidditch match and got excited again.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry got up and remembered the game. He was nervous but went down to sit at the breakfast table with Ron and Hermione. Ron was there, pale as ever. Hermione was trying to make him eat something.  
  
"Come on Ron, we went through this last year. You have to eat," said Hermione.  
  
Ron just sat there, with no expression on his face. After about ten minutes, Harry and Ron made it towards the locker rooms and changed. Soon, others were arriving and within a few minutes, everyone was there, just as nervous as Ron.  
  
"Ok everyone," said Harry, "I know we are going to win. We have practiced everything so many times. No on has ever seen ANY of this because I made all of this up myself so we will be UNDEFEATABLE!" said Harry.  
  
"But Harry, what if we don't do good? We don't want to let you down," said Penelope Johnson.  
  
"Oh don't worry, all three of you are just like your sisters and they were great so you are just as good as them, if not better, but don't tell them I said that," said Harry and smiled, "so lets go out there and beat those Slytherins!" and everyone cheered.  
  
They were all standing there and flew out as their names were called out.  
  
"Good luck Ron," said Harry as he flew off.  
  
"And now, Gryffindor team captain and seeker, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry flew out and felt the cheers deafen his hearing. Soon the balls were released. Harry flew up to watch his team.  
  
".Penelope Johnson shoot.and Gryffindor score!"  
  
The crowd cheered. Harry was Courtney and Ashley looping up and down as the crowd oohed and aahed. The Creevey brothers distracting and twirling around the Slytherin beaters and Ron blocking all of their goals.  
  
"And Ms. Spinnet shoots out of her twirl and.SCORES! Wow, Gryffindor is on a role leading 150-0! Harry obviously knows what he's doing! He has an awesome team here!"  
  
Just then, Harry was the snitch and dove upwards in a spin. He had almost had it when it suddenly dove away. Harry heard the crowd moan. He looked over and saw that the three girls were taking the score to their advantages and talking to Ron, leaving the hoops open. Harry was about to go yell at them when he saw the snitch glittering between the hoop. He was behind the hoop so he started zooming towards the hoop. At the same time, the Slytherins threw the ball and were going to make their first goal. Harry stood up on his broom and stretched out his are towards the Snitch. He flew through the hoop, not only catching the Snitch but the ball as well.  
  
Everyone saw and started screaming and cheering.  
  
"Harry Potter not only catches the Snitch but the ball as well just before Slytherin scored. Gryffindor wins, 300-0!"  
  
Before he knew it, Ron was hugging him and they were soon heading towards the ground.  
  
Hermione came up to them and joined the group hug.  
  
"You guys were wonderful! Harry, where did you come up with all of those tactics? I've never seen anything-"  
  
"Potter, that was amazing. I guess I will be seeing that cup in my office after all. I guess I shouldn't have doubted you pick," said McGonagall.  
  
Harry and Ron headed towards the locker rooms to rest. Then they headed up to the common rooms along with the rest of the team and were jumped and screamed and cheered at by their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Harry saw Dean, Neville, and Seamus.  
  
"Guess what? Since the game went so long, classes for the rest of the day are canceled!" said Neville, "Lets go eat some lunch!"  
  
"We had to keep Fred and George's tradition going," said Seamus, smiling.  
  
They ate for a while then Harry slipped out and decided to take a walk. His Quidditch outfit kept him warm. He ended up sitting by the pond, leaning against the tree, his feet propped up onto the rocks. His hand was on the trunk when he felt something. He looked and saw something carved into the trunk. JP+LE. James Potter. Lily Evans. His parents. He wished his parents were there to have seen him play. He started to cry. Why did everything have to happen to him? It wasn't fair.  
  
"I wish my parents were here," yelled Harry, weeping at the same time.  
  
Just the, a bright glow appeared that made Harry shield his eyes. When he opened them, there stood his parents.  
  
Harry stood there gaping with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Mm-mum." said Harry.  
  
There stood his parents, as real as ever, smiling back at him.  
  
He got up and gave his mom a hug.  
  
"Oh Harry," she said, "you look exactly like your father, so handsome, especially with that horrible hair," she said laughing.  
  
"Harry," said his dad, "playing Quidditch?"  
  
"Yea, seeker and team captain, we just won 300-0 against Slytherin," he said grinning.  
  
"Oh my, James, he's a mini you," said Lily smiling.  
  
"But why, how are you here?" asked Harry puzzled.  
  
"We can be here for you, but only when you really need us," said Lily, "for 30 minutes."  
  
"Oh, then you have to see Remus. He's teaching Defense Against Dark Arts class and Ron and Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Sure, why no," said his dad and he led them inside.  
  
The Great Hall was busy with chatter. He led them up to the teacher's table to Remus. They all looked up and gasped.  
  
"James.is that you?" whispered Remus.  
  
"Good to see you Moony," said James and Remus ran down to give him a hug.  
  
By then the whole hall was dead quiet. He led his mom to Ron and Hermione, who were staring in amazement.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, I'd like you to meet my mum," said Harry.  
  
They sat there for a moment until Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you," said Hermione.  
  
"Umm.no offense Harry, but isn't your mum dead?" said Ron.  
  
"RON!" said Hermione.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"No, it's quite alright. I still am dead. I can still see Harry though. It's a long story," said Lily, "Harry, we only have ten more minutes left."  
  
The two went back to where James and Remus were.  
  
"Lily," said Remus and gave her a hug.  
  
"But.how?" said Remus.  
  
"Harry will explain," said Lily.  
  
"So Moony, do we have a Marauder in training?" said James grinning.  
  
"Well, he sure gets in a lot more trouble than we did Prongs," said Remus.  
  
Suddenly, Snape and McGonagall walked up. They stood there in disbelief.  
  
"How many more surprises do you have in store for u?" said McGonagall as she walked over and hugged Lily.  
  
"Potter," snarled Snape, "I see you've managed to come back somehow."  
  
"Oh yea, I had to come see you," said James batting his eyelashes.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, we better get going. Goodbye Harry," said James and he and Lily hugged him.  
  
"Bye," said Harry.  
  
But no one noticed what James was doing. Suddenly, Snape was lifted off his feet and his hair was pink in pigtails.  
  
"POTTER!" yelled Snape.  
  
The Great Hall erupted with laughter.  
  
"Love you to Snivellus!" said James and blew him a kiss and with a bright glow, the two were gone.  
  
Harry was on the ground rolling with laughter as Remus was holding his sides to keep from falling.  
  
"Oh Prongs, you forgot something," said Remus and with the flick of his wand, Snape's robes were pink polk-a-dotted as well.  
  
Harry could barely breath anymore from laughing so hard. He managed to drag across the floor to Ron, who also was rolling around. Soon, Dumbledore had brought him down and cleared his throat for silence.  
  
"Well, after this welcoming surprise, I have some for you as well."  
  
There was whispering and excitement among the tables.  
  
"Not only will our Hogsmeade trip be next week but Our Halloween Ball will be on the 31st."  
  
"Also, one more exciting announcement. This year, the school has been running low on supplies and we need more money. So with approval of the Ministry, from now on we will be holding our Quidditch games at the Quidditch Cup Stadium and we will be selling tickets so all may come!"  
  
Applaud was heard throughout the hall followed by chatter.  
  
Harry was headed towards the dormitories to rest when Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Harry, could I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
They went up the moving staircase to the oak door with the griffin doorknob. Dumbledore muttered the password as the gargoyle sprung aside. They sat down.  
  
"Harry, what a lovely surprise to see your parents," he said smiling, "but unfortunately, (Oh no, Harry hated those words) though it was good to see them, how on earth did they get here?"  
  
Harry sat there for a moment then responded.  
  
"Well, I was down by the pond after the Quidditch game and I wished my parents were there and then they were. They told me that whenever I really needed them, they would be there."  
  
"How very odd indeed. So at you command, they could be there for you?"  
  
"No, well."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Well, I was sort of sad that my parents weren't there to see me play Quidditch earlier and I was starting to feel down and blame everything on myself. I knew I was probably going to do something stupid. But then they came, because I really needed them."  
  
They sat there in silence for a minute before Dumbledore started talking again.  
  
"Well, hopefully, we wont be seeing them again because then it will mean that you are ok," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry went up to the common rooms and sat by the fire. He sat there for a while, thinking. He wasn't tired but had nothing to do. Or did he? He ran up, got his cloak, pensieve, and map and went to the Room of Requirements.  
  
~*~  
  
AS he headed towards the room, he decided to take a different way because Filch was near by. He happened to pass the trophy room. He looked at them all and suddenly had an idea. He conjured some things and soon left. In the light shone the biggest, goldest award ever. It read:  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????-????? ????? ??????? ??????  
  
???  
  
Harry got there and slipped inside. Since he wasn't practicing spells, the room was different. There were many couches and tables along with a flickering fireplace. Harry got out the pensieve and stepped in.  
  
~*~  
  
"He said it was the best broom there is for flying and I know he wants it. He just refuses to ask for it," Lily commented as she and Savannah were staring at the Z-4 Rollerball in the window of the broom shop later that day.   
"Lily, it costs way too much! How are you going to pay for it?" Savannah asked.   
"I do have money, Savannah, and I'm getting a job soon. It's all going to work out."   
Savannah rolled her eyes with a grin. "You love him that much to spend your savings on him?"   
"No.I love him more," Lily said. She just wanted to make him happy so that telling him she had to move halfway across the country would be easier. She started fishing for excuses. "It's the first birthday we've celebrated as a couple ever and I just want to make him happy."   
"It can't be the first birthday."   
"It's true. It always seems that whenever we're broken up it's always around his birthday.or Halloween, for some reason. And we've been going out for officially a year, our longest relationship come June 1. It was our first anniversary and hopefully our last," Lily said, smiling, remembering last year.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ F L A S H B A C K ~ ~ ~ ~   
Lily was alone on June 1 of 1980 (a year before now) trying to forget their anniversary considering they weren't going out at the time and she figured they wouldn't ever date again since she hadn't spoken to him since a year beforehand at Remus' family's reunion barbecue, to which Remus' friends were all invited to. Lily was humming to herself, while vacuuming the living room, happy that it was finally Saturday and she could forget about the internship for a while. The internship was so much fun and she was learning a lot about writing and publishing she ever thought was possible, but it was always fun to have a weekend to herself. Especially this weekend, which brought her thinking about how glad she was that Sirius had a teacher's convention in Vienna, Austria this specific weekend. She was keeping herself busy, mainly because she didn't want to remember that six years earlier to that date was when James and Lily realized they were meant to be. Snape pushed Lily into the lake and James went in after her, although they still despised each other at the time. They both got out, water dripping to the ground and that's when they realized that they never hated each other but that they've always had feeling for each other. He asked her out right then and there, and she said yes. Very romantic.and quite wet, as well. She frowned at the thought, suddenly remembering that they weren't dating anymore and they probably weren't going to be dating again.   
She wasn't sure of her feelings towards James anymore. If he wasn't being sweet, then he was being stupid and she often found herself yelling at him for doing dumb things. She sighed at herself for about the hundredth time that day. She hasn't seen him since last July, and even though they weren't dating, they didn't exactly hate each other and it would have been nice to see him occasionally. She sighed again, and tried to get her mind off of him for a while. She kept dusting and vacuuming, until she heard a knock at the door. She turned off the vacuum, and went to the door and opened it.   
Her mouth dropped open when she saw who was there. "J-James!" she gasped.   
"Hey, Lily," was all he said.   
"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, still extremely confused. She would have thought he'd be anywhere but there at the moment.   
He kind of looked at the ground for a second. "Actually.I'm not quite sure."   
"Oh.well, Sirius isn't here," she said, saying the only thing that really came to mind.   
James gave Lily a look-over for a split second and hesitated before talking. "Um.I know. I.I didn't come here for him."   
"You just said you didn't know why you were here."   
"Well, I do and I don't."   
"Then why don't you tell me what you do know?" Lily asked, getting frustrated. She wasn't exactly thrilled that James was standing on her front stoop on their ex-anniversary and he wanted to talk to her. Any other day and she might have considered giving him a welcoming smile or whatnot, but this just felt awkward.   
"Well." James said breathlessly. He pulled out his hand behind his back and brought forth a huge bouquet of yellow roses-Lily's favorite. "Um.Happy Anniversary?" he said, looking as if he wasn't sure why he just did that.   
Lily gasped. "Th-thanks, James," she said, now completely puzzled, taking the roses and smelling them. She held them in her hand using them as an excuse not to say anything. She eventually looked over the roses to where James was standing. "I didn't get you anything." "I didn't expect you to. Actually.I'm not sure why I got them in the first place."   
Lily looked up at James with hesitation in her eyes, but she said what she wanted to say anywise. "James, I don't mean for this to sound rude, but why are you doing this? I mean, I haven't seen you for almost a year now and we've been perfectly happy with our living arrangements since then and I know that I haven't exactly thought about you much lately, and here I am standing across from you with yellow roses in my hand that you gave me for our Anniversary that happened five years ago. I don't know about you, but I'm just a little confused."   
James looked at her for a second, before realizing what he really came for. "Lily, do you want to know the real reason why I'm standing here across from you?"   
"Yes, that would be nice."   
"I'm here for this," he answered, pulling her in for one of his special, sweet, mysterious, soft, gentle, loving, daring, unique kisses that she hasn't felt for about a year and a half now. And you know what? She melted right into it and realized that her and James were always meant to be.   
~ ~ ~ ~ E N D O F F L A S H B A C K ~ ~ ~ ~   
And they've been together ever since, and neither one of them regretted any second of it.   
"It's the perfect gift, Savannah," Lily repeated.   
"You know he'll love anything you get him, right?"   
"Yes, but he'll love this even more."   
Savannah smiled gently. "You know he has the best girlfriend ever, right?"   
"No.I just have the best boyfriend ever."   
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I just need to stop in and talk to Lily for a few minutes," Sirius said.   
"Why? You see her everyday," James commented.   
"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday morning because I spent the night with Remus yesterday and today we went to Diagon Alley for some.fun," Sirius said mysteriously.   
"Fine, whatever. If we don't hurry though, we're going to be late to the movie," James pointed out.   
Sirius walked into his cottage, and flickered on the lights.   
"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMES!!!" everyone cried.   
James practically jumped out of his skins. "Holy shit!" he screamed. Everyone in the room laughed.   
"Hey, sweetie," Lily said, coming up behind him and giving him a kiss.   
"I can't believe it. I didn't think you actually knew my birthday!" he said.   
"I know what you mean," she said, remembering her conversation with Savannah the day before.   
"Who put it all together?" he asked.   
"Sirius and I planned it, but Savannah, Peter, and Remus helped with everything today," she replied.   
"Aww, thank you! I've never had a surprise birthday before," he said, giving Lily another kiss and giving Sirius a hug.   
"Thank God you kissed her and you hugged me," he muttered, and all three of them laughed.   
"It seems like a Hogwarts reunion in here!" James cried.   
"Hey, James!!!" Eden Gauche said, giggling. "It's been too long. We simply must hang out next time I'm in London," she said with her rich, snobby voice.   
"Yes, that would be simply marvelous," James replied mocking her, which Eden didn't get at all. She left with a swift wave of her wrist and all three of them laughed. "I swear if you tell me Snape is here, I might have to kill you guys."   
"Um.could you possibly kill Lily first so I have time to run?" Sirius joked.   
"Excuse me! He loves me! You're just his friend," Lily teased.   
Sirius turned towards James. "Your friend? Is that all I am to you, James? Is this true?" Sirius asked, clutching his heart. "Please, it can't be! I'm too young to die!"   
"You're also too stupid for us to love you," Lily said jokingly.   
"Tell me again.why do I live here?" he asked, and all three of them laughed.   
"Happy birthday James," Remus said as he and Peter made their way over to them.   
"Thanks," he said. He was about to say something else, but someone else came up behind him and tapped on his shoulder.   
"Happy birthday, man," Foster Jenkins said. "I heard you were going into the Auror business. Is it true?"   
"Well, I'm majoring to be an Auror at London University for Dark Art Magic and I have a pretty good shot at hopefully finding an Auror job soon, but nothing's definite yet."   
"That's awesome. I always knew you'd become an Auror," he said, walking off to mingle with everyone else in the room.   
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Okay, and one last birthday song from the birthday man and his band itself!" Lily said into the microphone. She was glad that the living room was enough space for the Marauders to play and for everyone else to dance after she cleared everything out.   
(A/N: Yes, the Marauders have a band...somewhat. If I want them to have a band, then they'll have a band J Actually, it just makes the next part a little more emotional than it already is..)   
With Remus jamming on the drums, Peter playing on the acoustic guitar, James playing a bass guitar with back-up singing usually, and Sirius playing a bass quitar and singing, and occasionally they have Savannah singing for them, they were actually very excellent and have had gigs here and there to which they've gathered tons of money to pay for plenty of things that they've needed to pay for, including school, rent, and bills and of course the occasional spending money!! Now, doesn't that sounds fun!?   
"The next song, I wrote inspired from my beautiful girlfriend, Lily Evans. In fact, she inspires me everyday, and I just wanted to write a song to show how much she means to me. So this next song, is brand new but I hope you all enjoy, and I'm sorry if it's too slow for your tastes and too mushy, but that's what love is," he said laughing. Everyone in the room laughed or groaned. "I also want to thank Savannah Turner for singing with us tonight. Let's give her a big round of applause!" Everyone in the room started cheering, clapping, whistling, and hooting for her. "So, here it goes, 'End of Time.' Lily, I love you, babe, and I hope you'll never forget it," he said winking at Lily. "A 1.a 2.a 1 2 3 4!!" "Waking at the crack of dawn," James sang this time. "I know you'll always love me Just staring down at the incoming sunrise I realize that I'm lucky" Together, him and Sirius harmonized, "You're my girl, let's always keep it that way We're perfect, and that's the way it should stay Hold me forever, we'll be together Until the end of time" Savannah started singing, "Still awake at midnight We'll never be apart Just staring at the beautiful, shining stars You'll always be in my heart" Savannah, James, and Sirius all sang a harmonized trio, "You're my girl, I will love you 'til I die We're perfect, up until we say good-bye Kiss me forever, we'll be together Until the end of time" They continued on with their harmonization, "You're my girl, and we'll always make it through We're perfect, through no matter what we do Love me forever, we'll be together Until the end of time" The world seems so small, when we're in love You are the one I'm always thinking of With you in my heart, nothing can go wrong With you in my arms, our love will stay strong "Hold me forever," Sirius sang. "Kiss me forever," Savannah sang. "Love me forever," James sang, staring right at Lily. Together, they finished the short, but sweet song, "Until the end of time." Everyone in the room was yelling and cheering them on and congratulating them on doing such an excellent job as Lily stood in the back with the tears springing to her face. That was one of the most romantic things he's ever done to her and here she was feeling guilty that she hadn't told him yet about her big move yet. She sighed, knowing there was never going to be a right time for it. She knew she had to get it over with. And she wanted to tell him first so the longer she waited, the longer everyone else would find out.   
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for coming, Marissa. Bye Zach. Bye Henry," Lily said, holding the door open for the few remaining guests who were finally leaving. "Bye Gessica! Talk to you later, Mandarin." She closed the door. "Whew! Finally, some peace and quiet."   
"Nope, with me around, there's never peace and quiet," Sirius said.   
Lily laughed. "Okay, that's it. Get out!" she cried, and they both laughed.   
"Yeah, do us all a favor, and listen to her," Savannah said, who was helping Remus put back the couch.   
They all laughed. Remaining in their house was Lily, Sirius, Remus, Savannah, James, and Peter and they all helped put back the furniture and helped clean up the huge mess left in Sirius' and Lily's cottage.   
"I know I already thanked you all like a thousand times, but thanks again, guys," James said, with his arm around Lily's waist in the entranceway after everything was cleaned up, the trash was taken out, the room was back together, and they were all sitting back, or standing up, admiring their hard work for the past hour.   
"It was fun. I'm glad we could have a party here," Lily said smiling up at him.   
"I'm also glad I played today. I haven't picked up my guitar in so long!" he cried, and they all grinned up at him.   
"Yeah, and you did so terribly today for not playing in a while," Sirius said sarcastically. They all laughed again, and Lily and James plopped on to the couch next to Sirius.   
"You have to open our gifts now, James!" Savannah said energetically from sitting on the ground.   
"Whoa, if you stop being so hyper, then maybe I'll open the gifts!" James said, laughing.   
"If I didn't stop, would you not open your gifts?" she said laughing.   
"No, I definitely still would," James replied, and they all laughed.   
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
He opened Savannah's gift which was a book, The Art of Aurorism and Dark Arts, and Remus' and Peter's gift which was a Zonko's gift certificate and a 50-pack of Filibusters and Dung Bombs, and Sirius' gift, 1,000 Ways to Annoy Your Girlfriend Using Charms.   
"How about I take this?" Lily said, trying to grab it away from him.   
"No way, this could be useful!" James said, and Lily had to laugh, as did everyone else.   
"Here," Lily said handing him a huge package.   
He look interested, and started to unwrap it. He took of the top of the huge box and instantly gasped. "Oh, my God, Lily!"   
"I knew you'd like it," Lily said with a huge grin on her face.   
"I-I do love it.but it must have cost a fortune!" James said with a confused look on his face.   
"It was worth it," Lily said smiling.   
"What is it?" Sirius asked, interested in what must have cost her a fortune. James took the broomstick out of the box, and Remus, Sirius, and Peter gasped as well.   
"Lily, I.I.I don't know what to say," James said. He didn't want to say it, but even though she was getting a job soon, he knew she spent way too much for him and as much as he had wanted the broomstick so much, he felt a little guilty. He never would have expected anyone to get it for him and wondered why she did it.   
"James, I know you're thinking I shouldn't have bought it for you, but I'm not broke or anything! And I know you deserve it and that's all that matters," Lily explained.   
"Thank you so much, Lily," James said breathlessly, turning towards her and giving her a short, but sweet, kiss on the mouth. Lily kissed him back, still feeling guilty that she hadn't told him yet. She knew he must be a little suspicious to why she bought it for him.   
*~*~*~*~*   
"I'll see you tomorrow night, right guys?" James said to Remus and Peter.   
"I can't," Peter said. "I.I have to go back to Scandinavia to resolve some business issues."   
"What about you, Remus?" Sirius asked. "Movie tomorrow night?"   
"I'm not sure if I have to work yet. They're still trying to figure out if Igor's cancer is contagious and if it is then I might have to go into the lab."   
"Igor has cancer? That's so sad!" Sirius said. "Wait.do I know an Igor?   
They all laughed. "He was hatched on Friday in Argentina with liver cancer and bladder irritation, so they brought him back to London so he could be with the experienced professionals and I'm helping in the lab," Remus explained.   
"Okay, well, just call us tomorrow," James said.   
"Okay," Remus said. "Talk to you later!"   
"Hey, James, do you want to take a walk around the block with me?" Lily asked, coming up behind him.   
"A walk? Is that what it's called nowadays?" Sirius muttered, and they all laughed.   
"It's two o'clock in the morning," he pointed out.   
"A perfect time to go walking!" Sirius cried, laughing.   
"Then why don't we go for a walk?" Savannah asked Sirius with a grin on her face.   
  
"Now, when you say walk, is that like a James-and-Lily walk, or.just a regular walk?" Sirius wondered.   
"It's a Sirius-and-Savannah walk," she replied with a grin.   
"Is that the same thing as a James-and-Lily walk?"   
"No," Savannah replied.   
"Can we make it a James-and-Lily walk?" Sirius teased. "Nope," Savannah replied with a grin. "You're no fun.but just because you're you, let's go for an S-and-S walk," he said, and they both left. James and Lily laughed at them as they walked down the stairs and on to the street.   
Lily closed the door to the cottage, and grabbed James' hand to walk in the opposite direction of Sirius and Savannah. They just walked hand-in-hand in silence for a few minutes, before Lily finally sighed and decided to get it over with.   
"James, I have something really important to tell you," she started.   
"What is it, Lily? What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely worried.   
"Nothing's wrong.I don't think. I-I'm not sure. This is one of the hardest things I've ever really had to tell anyone," she continued.   
"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" James asked, alarmed.   
Lily laughed. "No..Well." she trailed off, thinking about the situation. She didn't want to break up, but what if James wanted to? She shook away that thought. "No, I'm not."   
"You're not dying, are you?" he asked.   
Lily laughed again. "No, James!"   
"You're not pregnant, are you!?!?"   
"James!!" she cried, laughing. "I'm not any of those, so don't worry! Just let me tell you what I have to tell you!"   
He laughed. "Okay, okay. Continue."   
"Well, the good news it that I've got a definite job with Random House for Wizardry," she started.   
"Lily, that's great!" James said, as he stopped walking and gave her a hug.   
"-In America," she ended, as James wrapped his arms around her.   
He immediately pulled away and gave her a look. "What?" he asked surprised.   
"Yeah, the job is at Random House for Wizardry in California," she explained.   
"But then.then you'd have to move to California?" he asked.   
Lily simply nodded, since she couldn't speak due to the huge lump formed in her throat and the tears already forming in her eyelids. She thought it would have been a little easier to tell him, but now she's realizing that she won't be able to see him much that much during the year.   
James wasn't sure of what to say so he started walking ahead of Lily.   
"James, wait," she said, catching up to him.   
James didn't say anything. He faced forwards, still in shock.   
"James." Lily said, grabbing his arm.   
"You can't move to California!!" he cried unexpectedly.   
Lily was taken aback that he said something. "Wh-what? Why? I have to, James. I don't want to, but I have to."   
"No.you can't," James said, with a shaky voice, blinking away the tears that were starting to form. He didn't want Lily to see him to cry. "I won't get to see you, Lily!"   
That's when Lily started to cry. "I know, James!! That's the worst about it all, but this is my future! I can't just give this up for my boyfriend. I can't let anything stand in my way of my dream, James!" "But.well, when are you leaving?"   
"May 24. We still have about a month."   
"No we don't. Considering I still have school and you still have the internship, we have probably two days to hang out between now and then."   
"What about my birthday? You said you'd take up that weekend to come down and see me!"   
"Fine, four days then!"   
"James, I've wanted this for years now and this could be my big break!" "But, what if it isn't? What would you do then?"   
"I'd move back to England and start over again."   
"But.why can't you just stay in England and find another job?"   
"James, Random House for Wizardry is the best publishing company in the world! There's nothing better than this!"   
"So are you saying there's nothing better enough so that you get everything you want?" James said, a bit too crossly.   
Lily started crying more, realizing that he wasn't upset, he was angry and that it was probably hurting him more than it was hurting her. "James, I just want you to understand that I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you, and-"   
"It's a little too late for that, isn't it, Lily?" James cried angrily. "My girlfriend moving halfway across the country isn't supposed to hurt me?"   
Lily couldn't believe how selfish he was being, but she didn't want to start a fight with him. "James, this is my career! This is what I'm good at! I can't give that up!"   
"Not even for me?" James asked selfishly, knowing he was crossing the line.   
"No, not even for you, James! James, you're going to become a famous Auror and everyone in the magic world is going to look up to you! If you had to move to America to uphold that reputation, I'd completely understand! It would completely and utterly suck, but I know that it was your job and that's it's one of the most important things to you! I'd totally support you wherever you'd go!"   
"Yeah, but I'd take you with me, Lily," James pointed out. "You can't take me with you because my job's here in England and this is where I belong!"   
"Yeah, let's just blame this all on the fact that I can't take you with me, James! Let's blame me for this because you know exactly how ecstatic I am to be moving half-way around the world!!" Lily cried, a little too harshly.   
"Hey, don't yell at me! I'm not the one who's moving to California!"   
"Yeah, but I'm not the one who's being a selfish jerk!!!!" Lily cried.   
James turned to look at her with an angry look on his face. "I don't need this right now, Lily. It's my birthday and I'd like to have a happy one. I guess that was too much to ask for," he said, hitting Lily right where it hurt. "I'm apparating home. Tell Sirius thanks for the birthday party," he said crossly. And two seconds later, he was gone and Lily sat on the curb of the road bawling her eyes out. She was not expecting it to go that way at all. She at least thought he'd be a little supportive.  
"So what do you think they're talking about?" Savannah asked about five minutes down the road.   
"Talking?" Sirius asked. "Is that what it's called?" They both laughed and walked for a few seconds in silence.   
Savannah sighed out loud, not realizing it and Sirius noticed. "What's wrong, Vannie?" he asked.   
Savannah smirked slightly. "Why do you call me that, Si-Si?"   
"Why do you call me that?"   
"I'm not sure. I think it was.second time we went out? Or the second break-up, should I say. I called you my little baby, Si-Si, and you said it sounded like a girl's name, and because I was mad at you.it just stuck. And after we became friends again.it still stuck."   
"Well, I remember when you found me talking to Daniella Goodwin, you told me I wasn't even worthy of speaking your name, so I tried sweet-talking you with the name Vannie, and it just.stuck, like you said. I do remember that you laughed when I came up with it."   
Savannah laughed. "Wow, that seemed so long ago."   
"It was six years ago. That is pretty long."   
"Yeah, it is.but if you think about it, it's not really. I mean we already lived twenty-three years of it, with seven years of it spent at Hogwarts, which seems like a lot.but it really wasn't."   
Sirius turned to look at 'Vannie.' "Savannah," he started. Oooh, it meant seriousness; he just called her Savannah!! "It might have been only seven years to you.but it was the best seven years of my life. It will never be only seven years to me; it will be thee seven years. Hogwarts is where I have all of my memories. It was a second home to me. In fact, it was my home. After my mother died, I really had nowhere to go besides James' house, and as much as it felt good to go somewhere where I was wanted, it wasn't.my home. It wasn't where I belonged. And up until my seventh year of Hogwarts, I never really knew where I belonged."   
Savannah turned towards Sirius. "Oh, really? How and when did you realize it?"   
And to Savannah's surprise, Sirius started to blush like mad. Even in the dark with the streetlights gleaming down, she could tell he was. "What? You're bright red!!! What did I say??" she said, laughing.   
Sirius turned towards Savannah without laughing. "Vannie, when I started dating you at the end of our seventh year.I knew I had a chance to fit in somewhere."   
"You mean.I changed your perspective?" Savannah asked surprised.   
"You didn't change just that, you changed everything about me that year. I realized that, even though we've had our disagreements, we were meant for each other. Or.at least that's what I thought for the remaining time of that year. Graduation happened and we went our separate ways. I guess I thought wrong." Sirius said, shaking his head as if he was just realizing that.   
Savannah stopped and grabbed Sirius' arm. "Si-Si, don't do this to yourself. You are a wonderful person that at least belongs with me.and I know you belong with James and Lily and Remus and Peter, too!!"   
"It's not that I don't know I belong with you guys.it's the fact that you're all I have."   
"And that scares you?"   
"Hell yeah!! What happens when I become older and I can't depend on you guys anymore?"   
"What are you talking about? You can always depend on me!"   
"How do you know that?"   
"I-I don't, Si-Si, but I don't want to have the thought of not having you around stuck in my head."   
"You were always there for me, Vannie," he sighed. "I mean, you were always there for me! And now I feel that maybe.maybe you're not always going to be there for me in the future. I can't just wish for something and have it happen. Like you said, it scares me. I.I don't even know how to explain it. It's a feeling of."   
"Emptiness?" Savannah said, mostly talking to herself, thinking the same exact thing.   
"Exactly. I'm happy with my life right now, but there's a part of me that's empty and lonely and.and afraid. I just don't know if I'm ready to take on the world myself."   
"You may not know you're ready.but I know you're ready. You were always ready, Sirius Black, you just never knew it.and maybe you were afraid to admit it."   
He smiled at her and looked over at her. And for some reason, this one time when he looked over at her, she looked different to her. Every other time he looked at her, it was out of friendship, but now he felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He tried to shake away the feeling knowing that their friendship was more important then ruining it again, but it wouldn't go away. And then he realized that the absolute perfect girl has been under his nose the past eleven years and he's never fully realized it.until now. He stopped, and grabbed Savannah's arm and turned towards her.   
"What, Sirius?" she asked.  
  
"Look, it's a shooting star," he said realizing it for the first time. He knew it was fate.   
"Oooh, make a wish," Savannah squealed.   
Don't let me make a fool of myself in about a second, Sirius wished.   
"What did you wish for?" Savannah asked for, not really expecting him to answer.   
He paused and said, "This." And he gave her a short, gentle, loving kiss.   
He pulled away, and Savannah was completely stunned. She didn't expect him to do it.but she realized that she liked it. At first she thought maybe she liked it because she hadn't kissed a guy for so long. But then she realized that it felt good to be kissing Sirius, and not just any old stranger. It always felt good to kiss him for some reason. I mean. There were old boyfriends.and then there was Sirius.   
"I-I'm not sure why I did that," Sirius stuttered.   
"I'm not sure why you did it either," Savannah said, realizing that sounded insensitive. "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that.we've tried dating before and it always ended up with me crushed. I don't want to get hurt again, Si-Si."   
Sirius looked directly into his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, Vannie."   
"I know you didn't, but you did and I can never shake that feeling off. I'm just.I'm just afraid that's all."   
"What are you afraid of?"   
Savannah turned towards him and hesitated before answering. "Admitting that I'm falling in love with you."   
Sirius smiled. "Don't be," he said, leaning in and giving her another kiss that they both enjoyed this time. If heartaches and tears And shadows of doubt Are parts of the deal You can count me out If you're talking about the game of love I can win You can count me in   
When the pulled apart Sirius said, "Hey you realize we just made this a James-and-Lily walk so I was right."   
"Except for now it's also a Savannah-and-Sirius walk," Savannah said softly and then kissed Sirius again.   
*~*~*~*~*   
Lily sat on the couch watching some movie on television. She had no idea what the movie was about, though, considering all she could think about was James. She started to cry thinking about him. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it!! I mean, she's the one who's leaving! She's the one who has to make the change! Why should he be angry with her for following her dreams!? She stopped crying and suddenly became aware that she wasn't upset at him! She was pissed at him!! She didn't want to be mad at him, but she had to be considering he was being so selfish about it the whole thing!   
The door suddenly opened and in walked Sirius and Savannah with Sirius' arm around Savannah's waist.   
Lily raised her eyebrows. "And what exactly happened on your walk?" she asked suspiciously.   
"Nothing," Savannah said a little too quickly, with a huge grin on her face.   
"Is that why Sirius' arm is around you?"   
"Uh.yes?" she replied unconvincingly.   
"Okay, spill it," she said.   
"Well.we decided to take our friendship to the next level," Sirius said sophisticatedly. "We discussed it, and we both realized that we have feelings for each other that sparked out of an interesting conversation of emptiness and where we belong in life." Lily looked from Sirius to Savannah and noticed the cheap smiles and eyebrows raised.   
"You practiced that speech, didn't you?" Lily asked.   
They all laughed. "Busted," Savannah said. "Basically, we're back together."   
"How many is that? Six times? And, I hate to be the one to mention this but.five ended in failure."   
"Yeah, but I realized that even though I've been hurt before, isn't is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all? And isn't it better to forgive and forget than never to have forgiven at all? And then isn't it better to pick your life back up with someone new?" Savannah asked.   
"I don't think it counts when you pick your life up with the same person you lost and loved and forgave and forgot," Lily pointed out.   
"Eh, who cares? It's all for the best now! I'm just going to forget about Hogwarts and start thinking about the future.with Vannie."   
"Awww. How sweet," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "But I already got the Hallmark card." They all laughed.   
"I figure, if we have the courage to turn around after our messy break-ups and date again, then so be it," Savannah commented.   
"At least someone's dating," Lily muttered.   
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked suspiciously.   
"Yeah.where's James?" Savannah asked.   
"Who knows.who cares?" Lily mumbled, getting off the couch and turning her back on them to walk into the kitchen.   
"Lily." Sirius said slowly, walking quickly behind her.   
"What?" Lily asked, without turning around.   
"What happened between you two?"   
"We just had a dumb argument," Lily said, a little too harshly.   
"Dumb? Is that why you're so angry?"   
"So it was a big argument! A huge, stupid argument! And it was all his fault! And I plan on never speaking to him again, which won't be hard since I'm moving soon!" Lily cried quickly covering her mouth, realizing she had said too much. "Oops."   
"Moving? What? What are you talking about?" Savannah asked walking into the kitchen when she heard what Lily said.   
Lily sighed. "Ugh, I didn't want you guys to find out this way."   
"And find out what? In what way?" Sirius asked.   
Lily grabbed a Diet Coke from the refrigerator and sat down in the chair at the kitchen table. "I got a job with Random House for Wizardry and-"   
"That's so great!" Savannah cried.   
"Alright will anyone let me finish?" Lily asked.   
"Huh? What's so not great about it?" Sirius asked.   
"At the end of May, I.I, well, I have to move to California.as in America. The job's there."   
"What?" Sirius said breathlessly.   
"Yeah. Trust me, it surprised me too," Lily explained.   
"But.you can't move. Everything is here! Your friends, your home, your internship!" Savannah cried.   
"And me!" Sirius yelled out. Lily and Savannah rolled their eyes.   
"That would be a reason to move sooner," Savannah said.   
"Hey!" Sirius said. "Yeah, okay, it's true." They all laughed.   
"What about your internship, Lily?" Savannah asked.   
"There's a Daily Prophet headquarters in San Diego so I'll still be able to get my journalism degree and my Daily Prophet editor rights there."   
"Well.wow, this is huge!" Savannah cried with a smile on her face.   
"But.but.but." Sirius stuttered.   
"God, please don't start saying things like this may not be your big break so stay here in England or anything along the lines of 'oh, no I'm more important so stay here,'" Lily muttered.   
"What? No, I wouldn't say that," Sirius said in shock. "It's just.it's a huge surprise. And it sucks. But this is publishing. This is what you've always wanted to do, Lily," Sirius continued. Suddenly his face lit up. "Lily, this is a huge opportunity for you! This is going to be so great! I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you!" Sirius cried, running over to her and giving her a huge hug. "This calls for some champagne. I know I have some hidden somewhere for a special occasion."   
To Sirius and Savannah's amazement, Lily burst into tears.   
"Okay.skip the champagne," Sirius said slowly with a confused look.   
"No, it's not that. It's the fact that you guys are so supportive and James was exactly the opposite!" Lily bawled.   
"What? That's crazy," Savannah cried.   
"Yeah, that's what I thought," Lily remarked, crying harder. "But he said that because he was here in England and his job was here in England that I should stay here for him and how I was hurting him. I just don't get it. I mean, he's basically saying that he can have the great job and the money and he can be the best but I have to life a half-life just doing boring desk jobs always wondering what would have happened if I had taken the Random House for Wizardry job! He's just being so.ugh! He's being so.so self-centered!" Lily cried. "Whatever, I don't care anymore. I'm leaving at the end of May and I can forget about him for as long as I want to."   
"James is just upset, Lily. He just didn't want to admit that without you, his life is pretty much pointless. He doesn't want to lose you. He almost lost you last year and he doesn't want it to happen again," Sirius explained. "He just took it out on you because you were right there telling him you were moving across the globe. He'll eventually realize he was being selfish and stupid and he'll come home for your birthday and we'll all be happy, maybe throw you a Going Away Party or whatnot. Oops, I said too much."   
That got Lily to laugh.   
"Ha! You're laughing," Savannah said, winking at her.   
Lily turned towards Sirius. "I just.I just don't like being mad at him. And I hate it when he's mad at me! And I'd apologize, but there's nothing for me to apologize for. He was the one that was totally out of line."   
"Just forget about it now and remember that you are going to be a part of Random House for Wizardry!! This is a HUGE opportunity for you, Lils!!" Sirius cried, grabbing her and swinging her around. Lily couldn't help but get a little excited.   
"Okay, even though it's about three in the morning, let's go celebrate," Savannah cried, grabbing her coat and Lily's, and throwing her coat at her.   
Lily laughed. "Fine, I give up. Let's go get drunk."   
"Yes! That's the spirit!" Sirius cried, and they all laughed, as they trudged out of the door and out to an all-night bar.   
*~*~*~*~*   
The next night, Sirius knocked on the Potters' front door and Mrs. Potter answered.   
"Why, hello Sirius!" Mrs. Potter cried. "James is in the den. And maybe you could possibly cheer him up. He's been in there all day sullen and depressed but he won't tell me or his father why he's like this. In fact, he hasn't spoken a word all day."   
Sirius sighed, knowing perfectly well why James was being like this. He walked through the dining room and into the den. "Hey, James."   
"Oh, hey Sirius," James said lethargically, staring at the television and not even look up at Sirius. James was slumped in the couch with an empty bag of potato chips, a half-empty bag of pretzels, a half- eaten turkey sandwich, three cans of soda, and a half-empty bottle of beer by his side.   
"What are you watching?" Sirius asked.   
"I'm not sure. I think they're speaking Spanish.or maybe Japanese," James said, obviously not caring.   
"James, this is pathetic," Sirius said, talking about his situation.   
"No it's not. Can't a twenty-two year old guy just sit at home watching television for a day?" James asked, still not looking up.   
"Not when that twenty-two year old guy has unresolved issues."   
"Hey, that twenty-two year old guy just wants a break."   
"James, I need to talk to you about Lily."   
James was immediately standing up, with the television off, ready to walk out of the room. "I can't," he said, fishing for excuses. "I'm going out tonight and I'm not ready yet," he explained, as he walked by Sirius.   
"James, you're going out tonight with me!" Sirius pointed out.   
"Oh." James stopped and turned to face Sirius. "Right."   
"So you obviously know what this is about."   
"Yes, I know exactly what you're going to say to me, and I don't need to hear it right now," James pointed out.   
"So.what? You're just going to sit at home for the rest of your life watching television and pigging out?"   
"No.I'm just going to do that for the next couple of months until I get over her."   
"James, you and I both know that you're not going to get over her," Sirius stated. "So my suggestion is just get under her!" Sirius was trying to make James smile but it didn't quite work.   
James glared at him. "Shut up, Sirius."   
"Listen, I think we both know that you didn't mean any of what you said to Lily, but instead you were just upset that she was leaving. But it's not the end of the world. You can still apparate to go see her, and same goes for her. Yeah, it's true that you can't apparate on school grounds, and usually big companies don't let you apparate there either, but on holidays and during the summer, you'll be able to see each other. Now, you're my best friend and I'd never want to hurt you in any way-wow, is this starting to sound mushy or what-but Lily is one my closest friends and my roommate and I don't like it when she's hurt also. I understand that you hate that she's leaving, but I kind-of have to agree with Lily when she said you were being totally selfish and not thinking about how this must feel for her."   
"Sirius, I know I was being selfish. I was being stupid and self-centered and I should've been supportive and I should've understood that this is a huge opportunity for her and she's finally gotten what she's always wanted, but I snapped!!!! I'm standing there thinking about how.how." James said, choking up. He tried to push back the tears that were coming, not wanting to have Sirius see him crying, ".how much I'm going to miss her. I mean.I love her more than words could express and I'm realizing that I'm not going to see much of her at all. And.and it sucks, for lack of a better word. Holidays aren't enough for me! I want her more than that, Sirius. I.I just can't handle it anymore."   
Sirius knew his best friend was on the verge of tears, but he didn't let that stop him from saying anything. "But you need to; if not for you, for her. She needs your support, James. I think she knows you love her.she just needs to hear it."   
James sighed. "I messed up, didn't I?"   
"Big time, Prongs," Sirius said sympathetically.   
"I know we missed the movie last night, but could we possibly miss it again?" James asked. "I-I kinda got to go talk to Lily."   
Sirius laughed. "We'll catch the movie tomorrow night."   
"We can't, we're going out to dinner with the rest of the group," James explained.   
"Oh.maybe Friday?" Sirius suggested.   
James sighed. "Can't, I'm meeting up with my cousins, Stephina and Zara and Stephina's husband and we're probably going to dinner maybe something else. I'm not sure what we're doing. How about Saturday?"   
Sirius laughed. "I've got a meeting."  
  
"Okay.fine, we'll go in the afternoon sometime!" James said laughing.   
"We're obviously so popular that we're busy!"   
James rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. "You keep believing that, Sirius, and maybe it will come true."   
"Hey!!!" he cried. They both laughed.   
"See ya later, Prongs, "James said. He was about to apparate, when he decided to tell Sirius one other thing.   
"Are you going to Lily's?" Sirius asked.   
James sighed and took something out of his back pocket and threw it towards Sirius, who barely caught it. "There's something else." James said hesitantly.   
Sirius opened the little black box and gaped at what was inside. "James.this is a ring."   
He sighed. "I know."   
"Now, I hope you're not proposing to me, James, because I don't think Lily would approve of that," Sirius said with a laugh.   
James cracked a smile. "Hardy har har," James said, rolling his eyes.   
"Were you.are you going to ask Lily to marry you?"   
James sighed. "I'm not sure," he said. "I was in Diagon Alley with Peter on Saturday, and while he went to Gringotts, I was in Three Broomsticks and I saw Allie Reiner and Josh Matthews, and-"   
"Seriously?? Wow, I haven't spoken to them since your Christmas Party two years ago," Sirius asked. "How are they??"   
"Engaged," James said.   
Sirius gasped. "No way! Allie and Josh?? They hate each other!!" Allie was an Honorary Marauder in their group, along with Lily and Savannah and another one of their friends, and Allie was a best friend to Savannah and Lily. Unfortunately, they somewhat lost touch over the last two years, although occasionally they'll send a letter to each other or whatnot. Josh was a Ravenclaw who annoyed the hell out of Allie, Peter, and Savannah, but who the other four didn't mind and actually became friends with him and Allie and Josh graduated from Hogwarts their year.   
James laughed. "Hated. Past tense. But I know. I was surprised when I even saw them together, but it turns out that Allie's mom and Josh's uncle got married last Spring, so they've seen each other more often, which I guess turned into some kind of romance. And it lasted."   
"Wow," Sirius said shaking his head. "I never would have guessed."   
"I'm happy I saw them, though. I think I convinced Allie to come to dinner with all of us on Thursday night.but don't tell anyone. I'm not sure if she's coming, yet, and I want it to be a surprise."   
"So, you tell me?"   
James laughed. "I tell you everything, Padfoot."   
"Awww, that's so touching," Sirius said pretending to choke up. "I think I'm going to cry now."   
"Cry for your own sake. You need it," James said rolling his eyes with a grin on his face.   
"Okay, is it me or did we get from Lily.to crying?"   
"No, it's just you," James teased.   
"Okay, back to your story. You saw Allie and Josh in Three Broomsticks."   
"And they told me they were engaged and for some reason, it hit me. I mean, I've known Lily for about eleven years and I've been seriously dating her for almost a year now and I love her so much, more than words can describe, and for a second I stood there and I realized, I wanted to marry her. And not at any old time. I wanted to do it as soon as possible. So after Peter went back home, I went to Gringotts, emptied most of my vault, and headed straight for Darla's Diamonds. It took me hours to pick the right ring-"   
"And you sure did pick the right one," Sirius said breathlessly staring at the gold-banded ring with a simple diamond-shaped premium cut diamond at the top, with two tiny square diamonds on the side of that diamond.   
James grinned. "I hope you'd say that."   
"But when are you giving it to her?" Sirius asked.   
James sighed. "I.I'm not sure if I am anymore."   
"What!?!?" Sirius cried. "Are you NUTS!?!?"   
"Well, if we got married, either I'd have to move to California or she'd have to stay here and I don't think either one of us can do that, so I'm just going to wait for the right time. Maybe in a few years when our lives will begin to change, maybe then I'll start thinking about giving proposing. But right now, our lives are too different."   
Sirius nodded. "Either I've known you too long, or that all just made sense."   
James laughed. "It's both, Sirius. I've known you for twenty- two years, and I always make sense."   
Sirius laughed hysterically but stopped short. "Oh, you were serious?"   
"No, I've always been James," he answered. "Okay, okay, it was lame. I'm going now before I become even more lame while hanging around you." He was about to apparate when he stopped short and turned back to Sirius. "You know what else? On our walk, I was about to tell her I got the Auror job working under Sir Sephilia with Alastor Moody, but then she sprung up her job. That's another reason I was selfish. Because I wanted to be happy for her and her new job because I wanted her to be happy for me even though I know I'd be busy twenty-four/seven."   
"You got the job??" Sirius cried.   
"Okay, you are so not helping right now," James said with a grin.   
"Oh, right, right. Lily, California, selfishness, jobs, blah, blah, yada, yada, I get it, I get it," Sirius said waving his hands in the air.   
James stared at him. "Yeah, thanks for caring, Padfoot," he said sarcastically with a grin on his face.   
Sirius laughed. "I do care, but I think Lily would care even more!!"   
"I'm going, I'm going!!!"   
They both laughed as James apparated to Lily and Sirius' cottage and knocked on the door. Quickly he conjured up a dozen yellow roses for her, and hid them behind his back.   
Lily opened the door with a smile, but when she saw James, she immediately frowned and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked, as if she didn't care he was there.   
"I want to talk to you."   
"Well, I don't want to talk to you," Lily said, turning around, about to slam the door closed, but James caught it with his hand.   
"Lily, wait. I need to talk to you."   
"Listen, James, I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to you right now, okay?"   
"I know, that's what I need to talk to you about."   
Lily groaned. "Fine, what do you have to say."   
"You mean.you're going to listen to me?"   
"I just said that, didn't I!!" she cried with aggravation.  
  
"Okay, okay. Lily, I'm so sorry for being such a selfish jerk. I should've supported you, and I do, I.I was just upset and scared and confused and everything rolled up into one. I didn't know what to say and I acted completely self-centered. All I thought about was me and not you and that's who I should've been thinking about. I-I'm just going to miss you so much, Lily, and it hurt too much to know I wouldn't be able to see you much."  
  
Tears sprang to Lily's eyes. "James, it's not that I want to move halfway across the country, but I have to. I need to. This is such a huge opportunity for me and this is everything I've always wanted and as much as I love you to death and I always will, I need to do this.for me."   
James choked up seeing Lily about to cry. Lily just didn't know that he was about to cry mostly because he knew that he'd basically never see her with his new job.but he didn't want to mention it then. "Lily, I-I don't know how to react to this, but I'm trying the best I can."   
Lily started crying, and James, on instinct, went to put his arm around her. "Don't cry, Lily.because you're going to get me started and I don't want to cry."   
"I-I can't help it," Lily sobbed. "I'm just going to miss you and England and Savannah, and Sirius, and Remus, and Peter, and Diagon Alley, and Alphamstone, and this house and.and.and you," Lily said, crying even harder.   
"Shhhh, Lily, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I'll miss you so much, but I'm not going to forget you and that's all that matters. I love you Lily and I hope you never forget it."   
"I love you, too, James," Lily said, giving him a soothing hug.   
He pulled out the yellow roses after breaking away from the long hug. "I was going to give you these if things didn't work out between us.but I guess I didn't need them. You probably don't want them anyway," he teased.   
"No, no, I'll still take them, they're still my favorite," Lily said, and they both laughed.   
  
  
"AGH!" Savannah cried when someone appeared at her doorway.   
"My movie date was cancelled," Sirius said, grinning with a wink. "You want to go out and do something?"   
"So, you're dating other people now?" Savannah asked, knowing perfectly well whom he was going to go with.   
"Yes, I admit it. You weren't satisfying my needs and I snapped and started dating.guys!" Sirius cried. They both laughed.   
"I wasn't satisfying your needs for.a day?" Savannah asked. "So you became.gay?" She hesitated, ready to crack up. "Well my work in life is done!"   
Sirius laughed. "Come on, let's go to Diagon Alley or something and just walk around."   
"And flaunt the fact that we're back together?" Savannah asked.   
"Hmm.exactly!" Sirius said, and they both laughed. "Come on, Vannie sweetheart, you're leaving on Friday, which only leaves us three more days to hang out."   
Savannah sighed, got off her bed, put away her back and grabbed a sweater. She wasn't really in the mood to be reminded that she'd be going back to Canada in less than a few days. She was having such a great time, and knowing it was coming to end soon made her frustrated and upset. "Fine, I'm convinced. Let's go make fools of ourselves in front of our former classmates."   
"YES!! I win," Sirius said.   
"For the first and last time," Savannah said.   
"Not if I can help it," he said grinning, grabbing her hand and apparating them to Diagon Alley.   
"Three Broomsticks?" Savannah suggested.   
"Fine, but I'm paying."   
"No way," Savannah said.   
"Yes way!"   
Savannah laughed. "I'm thinking.no."   
"I'm thinking yes."   
"You won the last time, let me win this time."   
"Why don't you want me to pay for you, Vannie?"   
"Because I'm not old-fashioned."   
"Just old," he said. "Oops! Did I say that out loud?" he said sarcastically and they both laughed.   
"Yeah, insult me. That's gonna make me wanna stay," and they laughed again.   
"I was the one who asked you to come to Diagon Alley with me."   
"Yeah, spontaneously."   
Sirius walked inside with a sigh, knowing that with Savannah as stubborn as ever he'd never win.. "Rosmerta! How's it going!?" he asked the young, popular waitress at the bar.   
"Are you always here?" she asked.   
"No.I wasn't here on Sunday!"   
"Oooh, the thought of you not being here absolutely blows my mind away," she said, rolling her eyes. Savannah laughed at the twenty year old woman who seemed not to care about Sirius Black just wiping the countertop. It was probably the first and last woman not to care, also.   
"You know, I'm starting to like you a lot," Savannah said with a laugh.   
"Who are you? No, wait, you always come in here with that red- headed girl with the green eyes who always talks about the Auror guy."   
Savannah laughed. "Yeah, that's me, and that would be Lily Evans in love with James Potter."   
Rosmerta grinned. "James Potter.wow. He doesn't come in here as much as I'd like him to."   
Both Savannah and Rosmerta laughed. "Yep.the wonderfully popular James Potter," Savannah said.   
"A-hem! What about the wonderfully popular Sirius Black?" Sirius asked jokingly.   
"Please to God don't be talking about yourself!" Rosmerta said.  
  
  
"What other Sirius Black's do you know?" he asked.   
"I wish I didn't know any Sirius Blacks!" she cried.   
Savannah and Rosmerta cracked up as Sirius rolled his eyes. "Now, what would you do without me?" he asked.   
"Celebrate," she replied, rather quickly. "Now, are you going to order or do I really have to stand here all day talking to you?"   
"Two butterbeers, I'm paying," Sirius said, already whipping out his money.   
"Si-Si!!! I already told you not to!"   
"Oooh, Sirius Black is paying. Sounds like a date," Rosmerta said.   
"Yeah, a spontaneous one," Savannah muttered.   
Rosmerta sighed. "He may be cute, but don't get attached. He's rather annoying," Rosmerta said to Savannah and they both laughed.   
"Well, at least I know you think I'm cute," Sirius said grinning at Rosmerta.   
"Oh, please. Don't act surprised," she said. "You get that from everybody every day."   
Sirius grinned. "Yeah, I know."   
"Is there such thing as taming a wizard?" Savannah asked, ruffling his hair up and Sirius gave her an annoyed face. She knew how much he hated it when she did that.   
"Oh, shit," Rosmerta muttered, looking beyond Sirius and Savannah.   
They both looked up at her confused, wondering why she just cursed. "Huh?" Sirius asked.   
"I know this is hard to believe but there are two wizards even worse than you who just happened to walk in here."   
"There's someone more hated than I?" Sirius said blessfully and jokingly, turning around. Both he and Savannah groaned. "Now I know why."   
"Ugh, they hit on me every time they get the chance and they play jokes and they annoy the living hell out of me and I can't stand it anymore!" Rosmerta grumbled, not really caring who she was complaining to.   
"That's the only way they even get near women," Savannah pointed out and groaned as Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy walked towards them.   
"Well, well, well. Lookee here," Snape sneered. "It's the loser prankster and his ditsy girlfriend.oh, no wait! She's not your girlfriend because you broke up five times."   
Savannah smirked at Snape. "Is that the best you can do?"   
"At least I've had the chance to break up with someone," Sirius sneered.   
"If you must know, Miss Rosmerta Shannon and I are together now," Snape lied.   
Sirius, Savannah, and Rosmerta all cracked up. "Yeah, in your dreams," she muttered. "And that's where I'll stay."   
"Besides, she's dating James Potter now, and I don't think after him she'd stoop that low for you," Sirius lied, turning towards Rosmerta giving her a look to play along. It took all of Savannah's strength not to laugh.   
"James Potter?" Malfoy snickered. "Whatever happened to that Mudblood girlfriend of his?"   
Savannah held in her anger, gritted her teeth and muttered, "She is not a Mudblood, and they.they just went separate ways and if you don't bug off maybe we'll get James Potter back here to kick your ass for the millionth time!"   
"Oh, please. James Potter couldn't kick my ass if there was a target sign on my ass," Snape muttered.   
"You want to count how many times he already did?? But maybe I'll give him a break for once so I can kick your ass!" Sirius cried.   
"Guys! Although my.boyfriend is extremely strong and could beat you two to the ground in a second, I do not want any fuckin' fighting in this restaurant!" Rosmerta cried, ready to laugh.  
  
"Oooh, watch that language Rosie, or I might have to change my mind about dating you," Snape said.   
"Fine! Change your fuckin' mind because it ain't ever going to happen!!"  
  
"So get the fuck out of here and leave us the fuck alone," Savannah cursed.   
"Yeah, that's going to make us leave," Malfoy sneered.   
"Don't you have other people to annoy?" Savannah said harshly.   
"We do, but what fun is that when I haven't annoyed you for the last four years?"   
"Listen, we just came in to get some butterbeer, not to start a fight," Sirius said, putting his arm round Savannah's waist.realizing too late that it was a bad idea.   
"Oh, my God! Are you and Virgin Mary back together again?" Malfoy asked, trying to act surprised, while rolling his eyes.   
"Now, who would've thought that you two would end up dating.oh, wait it's happened five times before," Snape sneered.   
"Jealous, are you?" Savannah asked.   
"Of you two?" Snape cried, bursting into hysterics. "Never in a million years!!!"   
"Twenty galleons says that you two are living on the street with no jobs, money, or women right now," Rosmerta grumbled to Snape and Malfoy   
"Twenty galleons says that I'm becoming the Potions Master at Hogwarts starting in two years," Snape snapped back.   
Savannah and Sirius stared at him in awe, thinking the same exact thing. Dumbledore gave him a job!? They both thought in disgust. *~*~*~*~*   
For the next three days, Lily hardly saw much of Sirius or Savannah at all, even though Sirius lived with her and Savannah was staying with them. They were always at Diagon Alley or on some spontaneous visit to Martha's Vineyard in America, or Hong Kong in China, or Paris in France. Not for very long-just to see the sites and to eat lunch or breakfast or dinner. In fact, she realized that she hadn't cooked for Sirius in five days! Not including James' party in which Sirius helped cook.well, he tried at least. He blew up the kitchen twice before Lily kicked him out do help rearrange the living room. No wonder Lily was the cooker in their place.   
Considering Savannah and Sirius were much older and sophisticated than they were in Hogwarts, they definitely acted older with their relationship. At Hogwarts, it was a surprise if you didn't see them pressed against a wall with their tongues down each other's throats or if you didn't see them-actually.hear them-screaming at each other in the middle of the Great Hall. Yeah, in the Great Hall for everyone to watch and know that Sirius was found kissing another girl or Sirius wasn't ready for a big commitment or Sirius (who else?) liked how their friendship was going at the time and didn't want to ruin it or SIRIUS (catch my drift?) again wasn't ready for the big commitment they put themselves up to.and then came the hardest moment of their lives. Graduation. What were they to do then? ~ ~ ~ ~ F L A S H B A C K ~ ~ ~ ~   
"--And as your proud and satisfied Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Magic and Ministry, I'd like to present the now graduated class of the year 1977!! Congratulations to all of you!" Dumbledore's final words were on graduation night before they all threw their hats into the air and started smothering their friends with hugs.   
"We made it, Allie!!!" Savannah cried to one of her best friends, Allie Reiner who was closest to her. They engaged in a long hug that they both couldn't let go of.   
"Allie! Savannah!" a voice cried from behind them, and they turned around and saw Kaitlynne Young, running towards them, giving them both a hug. Kaitlynne was another best friend of Lily's, Savannah's, and Allie's that only Allie has been keeping touch with after graduation. It seemed as if Kaitlynne disappeared into the world without leaving a trace behind her.   
"Group hug!!!" a voice said from behind them. They couldn't see who it was, but the voice they all knew it was Daniel Marx, Minnie Juniper's fianceé (yea already; they were completely in love at age eighteen and have been ever since they second year Christmas Eve!!). Minnie was a good friend of theirs, but was somewhat bossy and acted better than everyone else. Neither Savannah nor Lily really had the intention of staying friends with her after graduation.   
"Major orgy is more like it." another voice said.   
"JOSH!" they all cried in disgust, suddenly dispersing.   
"You're such a jackass," Allie cried angrily, starting to stomp off to go find some of her other friends. "At least I'm a jackass with a girlfriend," he cried.   
Allie immediately turned around ready to explode at him, but she calmed down a bit. "I don't want a girlfriend, first of all," she cried back staring at him with flames shooting out of her ears. "Besides, I hardly qualify Hannah Rutherford as a girlfriend. More like a one-night stand."   
"Yeah, well at least I'm having a one-night stand. Tell me, when was the last time you had a boyfriend? Or even a date?? Hmm.oh, was it the summer before fifth year with Paulo whats-his-face?"   
"I swear if we weren't at graduation right now, I'd tear you to pieces."   
"Well, go ahead! Nothing's stopping you!"   
Allie gritted her teeth together and pled her hands into a fist, not wanting to give in to his badgering. "Unlike you, who's a self- centered bastard who really needs to get his head examined, I'm not going to ruin my graduation talking to you."   
"I think you just did."   
Allie threw her hands into the air. "Listen, I'd love to listen to you from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass," she snapped, as Savannah and Kaitlynne both burst into laughter as Allie whipped around and walked into the crowd to find her friends.   
"Tell me again: Why am I supposed to be sad that I'm leaving?" Josh asked to no one in particular, staring at Allie disgustingly and incredulously.   
"SAVANNAH!" Lily cried, trying to emerge from the crowd towards her.   
"Lily!" Savannah squealed, running towards her and giving her a huge hug that they stayed in for a long time. "I figured you'd be with James by now."   
"Nah, I just saw him and we did our graduation celebration."   
"What was that? Making out for everyone to see?"   
Lily was about to object, but closed her mouth and thought about it. "Well, yeah, pretty much. I thought you'd be doing the same with Sirius."   
"I haven't seen him yet," Savannah said with a shrug.   
"You don't seem to care."   
Savannah sighed. "The truth is, I don't know what's going to happen to us after we both get on the train tomorrow and go back to our separate lives. He means the world to me.but our lives and our future plans are too different."   
"Don't tell me this, tell him that."   
"I think we both feel the same way.but let's not talk about this now, Lily!! We're graduating!! Let's celebrate!!!!!!"   
"VANNIE!!!" a voice cried from the stage.   
Savannah looked up, along with basically everyone else in the crowd and laughed. "SI-SI!!" she cried back, and Sirius literally jumped into the crowd right in front of Savannah, who ran to him.   
"Hey, sweetheart. Happy graduation," he said with a sweet and, surprisingly, innocent smile.   
Savannah smiled back and leaned in to give him a sweet, satisfying kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"I can't believe it's all almost over," Sirius whispered into her ear.   
"I'm gonna miss everyone," she whispered back giving him a long, passionate, and satisfying kiss.   
"I never want to forget this moment," he whispered into her ear.   
She nodded in agreement and gave him another hug, a longer one. "Sirius.what's going to happen to us, now?" Savannah asked in a serious manner.   
"I-I don't know," he said with a slight pause, knowing exactly what she was talking about.   
Savannah looked into his deep, sorrowful eyes and knew that as they got older, everything between them would change.including distance. "I'm afraid to know what our future is going to bring us."   
Sirius nodded knowingly. He ran his fingers through his jet- black hair full of wonder and confusion. "Things are going to be different now. We're not going to see other every day like at Hogwarts. We're going to be adults now and things are going to change. You're going off to college in a year, I'm looking for a place to live with Lily while trying to find a job and.after Hogwarts, things get hectic. They don't get easier. They get more difficult, which sucks, but that's adult life."   
"Sirius, I care about you so much and I don't want to hurt you, but don't you think the best things for us right now is just to.just to slow us down for a bit and let our lives lead us to where we need to be and what we need to do? Isn't that what's important now?"   
Sirius smiled at her. "I think we both need that.as long as we remain friends and don't become distant this time."   
Savannah smiled. "Who would've thought that we'd break up again?" Savannah said with a smile. "No, who would've thought that we'd break-up and stay friends?" he said as they both laughed. "Vannie, can I just do something before we move on?"   
"Anything, Si-Si."   
Sirius leaned in closer to her and gave her the kind of kiss you always dreamed about having with a movie star.except that her movie star was Sirius Black.   
"There you are Sirius!!!!!" a voice cried from behind him, after they pulled away. Savannah and Sirius turned around, both sighing and grasping the concept that they just broke up. I think they both knew it was for the best.it just wasn't exactly what they both wanted.   
"Hey, Remus," Sirius said. "Congratulations, man!"   
"You, too!" Remus said, giving Sirius a small hug. "Yeah, who would've thought that you'd be graduating?" James said to Sirius from behind Remus.   
"Hey, Dumbledore made you Head Boy. Obviously he was having brain complications this year," Remus commented, and they all laughed. Behind James were Lily, Allie, Kaitlynne and Peter and next to him (obviously) was Savannah .   
"Aww, come on. Let's get the original group into a group hug!!" Sirius cried, smothering Savannah, James and Remus, who grabbed the other four people, and there they all stood: the four original Marauders who successfully completed seven years full of pranks and fun and trouble.and the Map and the Animagi potion, which the girls knew nothing about, and there stood the four Honorary Marauders who successfully completed seven years also full of pranks and fun and trouble.and all- nighters and spying on the guys. And as we go on, we remember All the times we had together And as our lives change, from whatever We will still be friends forever There stood Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Allie Reiner, Savannah Turner, and Kaitlynne Young. The eight best friends who won the Inseparable Friends Award at Hogwarts that year. All eight of them stood there realizing that this may be one of the last times they'd all be together and one of the last time they'd be on Hogwarts grounds. As much as they didn't want to admit it, they'd miss it. They'd miss it all, but they also all realized that it was the best seven years of their life.and that's what truly matters. ~ ~ ~ ~ E N D O F F L A S H B A C K ~ ~ ~ ~   
And from then on, Sirius and Savannah had stayed friends up until now. And now, they actually acted like a couple saying all the mushy stuff and actually being in a room longer than five minutes without breaking out in a kiss. They were always smiling at each other and sharing some new secret that they refused to share with everyone else. Lily found herself rolling her eyes at them more often with a playful grin on her face than staring at them in disgust.   
Lately, Lily started remembering all of the fun times she's had with all of her friends, mostly everything that's happened at Hogwarts, including graduation. She just started reliving everything, mostly because she was sad to be leaving her home country where everything she ever knew was. On Wednesday night she climbed into bed, after a wonderful evening with James, and after realizing she wasn't tired, she stared thinking about everything he could even begin to remember: all the Yule Balls, and the Quidditch games, and the late-night talks she had with her friends, and Hogsmeade trips which were always fun with the guys around, and definitely the pranks, and definitely the summers in between school when the eight friends hung out almost every week when they could, and then there was graduation and of course the graduation dance, which she'd never forget; I don't think her or Savannah would ever forget that night. Lily had a framed picture on the wall by the stairs of James, Savannah, Sirius, and her, all dressed up, with James' arm around Lily's waist and Lily's arm around his shoulder, and same goes for Savannah and Sirius, and even though they were all smiling, she could remember that just an hour later all four of them were out on a long by the lake, all crying that Hogwarts was over.   
By now, in bed, Lily was soaking her pillow with her tears as she started to think about everything that happened after graduation. All of the Fourth of July picnics, the Labor Day picnics, Halloween parties, Thanksgiving feasts, Christmas parties, New Years Parties, Valentine's Days, Easter weekends, summers, Savannah's birthdays, Remus' birthdays, Sirius' birthday, Allie's nineteenth birthday, James' birthdays, Lily's birthdays, Peter's birthdays.   
But mostly she remembered the summer after graduation. That summer, all eight of them spent basically every living moment together. They went on a summer trip to Bermuda for two weeks where they became even closer than they thought was possible. For the rest of the summer, they did crazy and spontaneous things that Lily would always remember. They played pranks on basically every waitress they met that summer at every restaurant possible, and they went skinny-dipping in Kaitlynne's neighbors' pool every night they had a chance, and they played pranks on Snape at his house when they had the chance, and they went to the beach, and to Diagon Alley, and to Knockturn Alley, and they went to Canada, America, France, Germany, Australia, Luxembourg, Spain, Greenland, Iceland, Mexico, Austria, Asia, Africa, Japan, China, Jamaica, South America, and anywhere else they decided to go spontaneously.   
Unfortunately for all of them, that summer couldn't last forever, and in the fall Kaitlynne disappeared off to Germany, looking into colleges there to which that summer was the last time they had heard from her, not including when Allie told them about her.   
Savannah left for a cruise to Atlantis with her Aunt Susie and her Aunt Kris.   
James lived in England for a while after that summer, busy looking into Auror colleges, but in December he eventually headed towards Germany and France, looking for good Auror colleges there. He was avoiding Lily after they broke up again both agreeing it was for the best even though they wouldn't admit it that neither one of them really thought it was for the best but instead it was just so they'd stop aching to see each other.   
Remus and Peter went up to Scandinavia to stay with Peter's Uncle Lou, where they both tried looking into colleges, though neither one of them ended up going to college and just ended up getting jobs that lead them somewhere great and ended up moving in together in a nice apartment about half an hour away by broom.   
Allie ended up on a plane to Australia with her twenty-one year old sister, Angela, and her twenty-five year old brother, Jesse and his wife, Samantha Vernon and she ended up staying there for about six months living with her brother and his new wife, playing on the Australian Quidditch team, the Renegade Razors. Eventually, she quit the team and she was off touring the world, looking for anywhere for work, although she ended up back in England and became a Charms Major at the Peony College for Witchcraft and Wizardry in southern England. The last that they had heard from her was at James' Christmas party a year later when she said she wasn't going to college anymore, because it wasn't the right thing for her, and instead was looking for a job somewhere.   
Sirius and Lily were often together, looking for places to live, and because they both remained in England and they weren't busy looking for colleges, just substantiate jobs, they were often together hanging out. So technically, they were the only two that truly had the chance to stay in touch all of the time. Sirius went into the teaching business, and Lily applied for the internship, and after that year, with Lily living with her sister, which was the most disturbing year with her ever, and Sirius still living at the Potters, they moved into their house in Alphamstone just as Sirius got a teaching job at the school and Lily was accepted into the internship program.   
As Lily sat in bed looking up at the ceiling, she had the sudden urge to write to Kaitlynne and see how she was doing considering she hasn't seen her or spoken to her in four years. Lily got out of bed, looked at the clock, realizing it 3:00 a.m. and walked downstairs in her pajamas. She sat down at the kitchen table with a brownie and some milk and started writing to Kaitlynne. Hey Kaitlynne!!   
I know, this is completely out of the blue and I'm probably one of the last persons you expected to get a letter from, but I couldn't sleep and I decided to write to you because I haven't talked to you or seen you in four years. Actually, I'm moving to California in a month, so I started thinking about all of the memories I've had, and just thinking about you made me curious about how you were doing. So how are you doing??? Allie told us two years ago at James' Christmas party that you were engaged. Is that still holding up?? I've been keeping myself busy. I'm sure Allie told you, but I'm living in Alphamstone with Sirius (odd, isn't it?) and I'm in an internship program at the Daily Prophet, although, like I said, I'm moving to California because I got a job there. I'm still together with James, if you were wondering, still happy with him, hoping I'll always be happy with him. The past year has changed us both in good ways and it's going to be hard once I move to America, but if we really love each other, this will prove it. Sirius and Savannah are going out now.again and they are cuter than ever. I just hope that they'll realize they belong to each other and eventually get married. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Savannah, and I have been keeping in touch over the years since Hogwarts and although it's not the same as the eight of us, it's good to know that our friendship still lasts. Okay, well there's not much else to say at the moment.actually, there's tons to say but if I wrote down everything I could tell you it would be about a hundred pages and I'm sure you don't want that!! I do have one thing else to say, though. Tomorrow the six of us are having dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant, Le Soleil Levant, in London tomorrow night (Friday night) at seven o'clock for a good-bye celebration to Savannah who's going back to Canada on Monday morning. And I know this is kind-of sudden and probably completely unexpected, but I was wondering if you'd like to join us. It would be great to see you again and I'm sure everyone would love to see you again as well, so just owl me back with some news and an answer!  
Love you forever and ever, Lily Evans She went outside, where Vivian, her acorn-colored owl, sat in her cage. "Hey, Vivian. Send this to Kaitlynne, wherever that may be," she said, stroking her owl and giving her the letter.  
Lily walked back inside watching Vivian fly into the night and heard a creaking sound as the front door opened. She turned off the kitchen light hastily, and hid behind the kitchen wall, wondering who the hell was trying to break in.   
The person walked in, and unfortunately, it was too dark to tell who it was, but she grabbed an umbrella on the kitchen counter and jumped out. "Hold it right there!!!!" she yelled.   
"HOLY SHIT!!" he cried.   
"Sirius?" Lily said, realizing who it was. She flicked on the entranceway lights and started laughing. "Oops."   
Sirius started laughing, as well. "It's a good thing you didn't have a gun or I might have jumped out of the window."   
"I decided not to use the gun today," she replied, and they both laughed. "Why were out so late? And where's Savannah?"   
"Uh." he stuttered.   
"Oh, wait. Did you and Savannah have sex in a restaurant again?" Lily teased. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Lily cried, "No, wait!!! I don't want to know the answer to that question!!"   
Sirius laughed and simply said, "Savannah met up with her aunt in Lisbon, and-"   
"You were in Lisbon?"   
Sirius laughed. "Yes. She wanted to see her Aunt Susie, so we went to Lisbon and hung out for a while, and she went to her aunt's house as I went to James' at around midnight. I figured you'd be there but obviously I was wrong."   
"I probably just left."   
"Yeah, I figured. What are you doing up at three in the morning?"   
"Uh.just sending letters to a few people," she said. She didn't want to tell him who or he might have thought she had gone insane.even though he probably already thinks she has. J   
"At three in the morning?"   
She laughed. "I couldn't sleep!"   
"Ohhh.so, like everyone else, you decided that it was the right time to write letters to a few people."   
"Exactly! You understand me perfectly."   
"Perfectly? No. Strangely, yes." They both laughed.   
"Are you going up to bed now?" Lily asked him.   
Sirius turned to her. "I don't know. I'm not tired at all."   
"Lemme guess. You and James went to the bar again tonight."   
"Of course we did! What else would we do?"   
"Not get drunk?"   
"Now what fun is that???"   
Lily rolled her eyes at him. "You are one funny guy, Sirius.funny-looking, that is."   
Sirius pouted. "Hey!" They both laughed. Sirius wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator as Lily took a Diet Pepsi and they sat down on the couch laughing and talking about everything.   
"Hey, Lily, why couldn't you sleep?" Sirius asked about fifteen minutes later after talking about the sixth-year Yule Ball where Sirius spiked the punch and everyone, including the professors, got drunk and had an extremely fun time, with Dumbledore standing off to the side, wondering what the heck was going on.   
Lily must have looked confused because Sirius laughed and said, "Tonight. You said you couldn't sleep. Why not? And please don't say because you and James had sex in his bedroom."   
Lily laughed. "I already used that one with you and Savannah, you have to pick another joke."   
Sirius laughed. "Okay, please don't say it's because you were making out with your boyfriend's best friend in the closet in his room," Sirius changed.   
"Sirius, you're his best friend."   
"Damnit, nothing's good enough for you!" Sirius joked and they both laughed. "So are you going to answer the question?"   
Lily sighed, not really wanting to discuss it. "It was nothing. I just couldn't sleep."   
"Lily, I've lived with your for three years, and you could sleep through a volcano, tornado, and hurricane all happening at once even after having a nasty break-up with James and after you were sleeping for forty-two hours!! Don't tell me now you just couldn't sleep. I may look dumb, but I'm not as dumb as people think I am.well, I'm not that dumb at least."   
Lily cracked a weak smile and tried to forget about the upcoming move to California, but she couldn't help it. I mean, it would change her whole life! And it wasn't that she didn't want to tell Sirius because she knew that if she told Sirius about everything that was going through her mind, he wouldn't tell anyone. She and Sirius had occasional late-night talks, one about Animagi and werewolves after Lily found out about Remus and the other three being Animagi. Then there was a late-night talk about another break-up of hers and James. Another brought up the subject of Savannah and her boyfriend at the time. There were a few about the future and where their lives were heading. Their last one was about the memories at Hogwarts and mostly about Allie and Kaitlynne, who they hadn't seen for the longest time. Every time they talked, they kept it to themselves and never told anyone, and no one even knew they talked late at night and/or early in the morning. They respected each other more than everyone thought. Sirius always knew what was on Lily's mind, and vice versa. It was as if they were brother and sister.or as if they shared the same mind-frame. They always admitted that it was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't their current partner. Actually, their talks usually get around to trouble in paradise.   
"Lily." Sirius said. "Listen, you don't have to tell me anything, but I'm always here and you know I'll listen and you know that everything we say is confidential."   
Lily turned towards him and suddenly burst into an explanation. "Sirius, when I move to California, everything's going to change. My whole life will be different! England has been my home for the past twenty-two years. This is where I belong. I don't want to move to America." she mumbled. "And yet I do. I'm just.I'm going to miss everything here. This morning I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about every single memory possible from Hogwarts and then graduation and the graduation dance. And then there was that summer afterward in which was probably some of the best memories I'll ever have. And then all the parties and get-togethers and everything after Hogwarts up until now. It sucks, Sirius, realizing that this will be the last months I'll be living in England," Lily said, breaking down and eventually sobbing hysterically.   
  
  
Sirius moved over closer to her to give her a soothing, relaxing hug and let her lean back into his arms while he comforted her. "Yes, there have been so many memories here, but you're going to have tons in California, also! Lily, it's definitely going to be different here without you, and we're all going to manage, and you're going to manage in California. You're going to become a famous publisher one day and I'm going to be able to tell people 'Hey! That's Lily Potter, and-"   
"Potter?" she questioned.   
"Oh, please, you two are going to get married one day," Sirius said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and they both laughed. "Anyway, I'll be saying 'Hey! That's Lily Potter and I used to date her!'" Sirius cried.   
Lily looked up at him with a strange look on her face. "What?? We never dated!"   
"Yeah, I know, but it would make me more popular to have dated a famous publisher."   
Lily cracked up. "Oh, so all in all, you're the one who benefits?"   
"Well, duh. I'm all that ever matters!"   
They both laughed and Lily said seriously, "Um.I don't really want to think about this, but what are you going to do about the house? Are you going to try to find someone else to live with? Or.are you going to move to an apartment? Or.what?"   
Sirius thought about it for a few seconds. "You know, I didn't think about it until now."   
"Yeah, I didn't think about it until about an hour ago."   
"Maybe James or Savannah could move in after their last year of college or something. I don't know; I'll think of something. For now, let's not think about it."   
"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Lily said, shivering because of the breeze that suddenly swept through the room.   
Sirius grabbed the blanket draped over the couch and gave it to her. "Here."   
Lily smiled. "Thanks. Sirius, I'm never going to find anyone as good as you to move in with."   
"I know," he joked, and Lily hit him playfully. "And what happened to not thinking about it?" he teased.   
Lily sighed. "I can't help not to think about it. I mean, what else am I going to think about? The beautiful birds chirping outside?" she asked sarcastically.   
Sirius hesitated before answering. "There are no birds chirping outside now."   
Lily laughed. "I know. It's not even four a.m. Sirius. I would hope that there weren't any birds awake."   
Sirius laughed. "Do you remember the time we accidentally turned the pincushions into porcupines during Transfiguration class.what was it, second year?"   
"It was third year, and what are you talking about 'accidentally??'" Lily accused.   
"Okay, okay it was purposely. What's the difference!?"   
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lily asked, and they both laughed.   
"Lily, what's one of your favorite memories at Hogwarts?" Sirius unexpectedly asked.   
"I have to pick one?" she said laughing. "Let's think.well, graduation of course, then there was the graduation dance, then the time James asked me out for the first time and our first date, then there was the second year snow-in, then there was the time I found out about you guys being Animagi, and-"   
Sirius burst into laughter, remembering the time that Lily was almost bitten by Remus in the Forbidden Forest and was saved by a stag and a black dog. She was screaming and James and Sirius transformed themselves back into humans, forgetting they were transformed into their Animagi, and had to explain the whole situation. In the end, they were all laughing and Lily swore not to tell anyone.   
Lily paused before continuing. "No, you know what? Besides graduation, of course, my favorite memory was the time that the eight of us all first met.and became friends."   
"That was different times, though. You hated us in the beginning," Sirius pointed out.   
"I know, but I can't choose just one."   
Sirius laughed. "And how is us throwing water balloons at you your favorite memory?"   
Lily shrugged. "It was just a reminder of how stupid and idiotic you were back then."   
"HEY!"   
"Sirius, you thought that turning a girl's hair green and putting a dungbomb in their books was a turn-on in your first and second year."   
Sirius laughed. "Well, I thought the color green was rather attractive!"   
"We're not dinosaurs!"   
"Oh.my mistake."   
"SIRIUS!" Lily cried, laughing. ~ ~ ~ ~ F L A S H B A C K ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Oh come on! I know you like Tim. Admit it," Lily said laughing at Kaitlynne during their first year in the commons room two hours before Christmas dinner at Hogwarts. Lily, Kaitlynne, Savannah, and Allie all stayed that Christmas with three other Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, two Slytherins and five Hufflepuffs.   
"Tim is.nice. But he's just a friend!" Kaitlynne explained.   
"Well, you spend an awful lot of time with him for just friends," Savannah accused.   
"Well, I spend an awful lot of time with you guys but I hope I'm not dating one of you!" she replied, and they all laughed. "And what about Allie! I swear she's in love with Josh Matthews."   
Allie started gagging. "Are you kidding me??? The first time I laid eyes on him, I knew he was trouble."   
"Aww, come on. You two are always flirting," Lily pointed out.   
"Flirting??? He turned my hair puke green the first time I met him! How is that flirting?"   
"He wants you," Savannah said.   
"I don't want him to want me! In fact, I'd die perfectly happy just to see him humiliate himself in front of the whole damn school!! I'd die perfectly happy knowing if I never had to see him or speak to him ever again!"   
"Do you know of a little thing called 'denial?'" Lily questioned.   
"Yeah, it's a river in the Amazon," Allie muttered, and they all laughed.   
Kaitlynne opened her mouth to protest, when suddenly she was splashed directly in the face with a water balloon. "EEEK!!" she squealed, jumping up behind the chair as Lily was suddenly hit with one and Savannah was hit with two. They both jumped behind the couch before being able to see who was throwing the balloons.   
"What's going on!?" Allie cried, crawling under the stone table, after being smashed directly in the back with a water balloon.   
Lily immediately pulled out her wand and whispered, "Florenzio." A mirror suddenly appeared, and she put it at an angle so she could see who was throwing them. She saw the three faces, which belonged to three guys, and they were all laughing. Two of them had messy black hair, one with glasses, the other shorter, and another guy who had blonde hair and who was about a head taller than the other two guys. She had no idea who they were, though she figured they were Gryffindors and she guessed they were first years, maybe second years.   
"I have an idea," Kaitlynne whispered. "Tormos!" she whispered, and she ended up with a patch of snowballs by her side. She grabbed one, slid behind the table and threw it over at one of them.   
"HEY!" the short black-haired guy cried. "That wasn't part of the plan!"   
"Sirius, grab that cushion!" the tall blonde called out. So the first one was Sirius, the girls all made mental notes.   
"Remus, there are three cushions!" Tall blonde is Remus, the girls made another mental note.   
"Grab them all!!" another voice cried.   
"James, I have three water balloons in my hand! I can't carry three cushions!" Sirius cried. And last is James! their last mental note for the evening.   
"Use your wand!!" James cried. The three boys all laughed as Sirius did what they told him to do.   
Allie started throwing snowballs at them, one after the other, hitting the black-haired glasses guy smack in the face with two.   
Lily started laughing as her head formed an idea. "Islamio!" and a second later, a HUGE pile of snow fell from the ceiling and on to the three boys, who were now covered from head to toe in snow and couldn't see a thing. Kaitlynne, Savannah, Lily, and Allie all climbed out of where they were hiding laughing at the image of the three boys covered in snow.   
"Nice one, Lily," Savannah said.   
"You should know not to mess with us because we always win," Allie smirked, walking right by them towards the girls' dorm to change into nicer clothes for the Christmas feast.   
Once the girls all left and James, Sirius, and Remus wiped off the snow and cleaned it all up using magic. "I can't believe we were outsmarted by a bunch of girls!" Sirius cried.   
"Don't worry. We'll get them back," James said, an idea forming in his head already. "Tonight, the plan is going into action," he continued, as he described what he thought they should do. ***** Later that evening..   
"Why, hello ladies. How are you on this lovely Christmas evening?" James said with a gentleman voice to Lily, Savannah, Allie, and Kaitlynne.   
"Why, hello, jackass," Kaitlynne replied with a fake smile.   
"Now, there's no need to be nasty to a poor fellow like me."   
"Weren't you the one who hit us with water balloons? Or is your memory that bad?" Allie asked.   
"Oh, I remember that, but don't you remember smothering us with snow?" he replied.   
"Oh, we certainly do remember that. I don't remember the last time before that when I laughed so hard at three foolish-looking guys.although, I guess you get laughed at all the time," Lily snapped.   
"Could we please just go down to dinner without you or any of your friends bothering us?" Savannah sneered.   
"Good evening, Savannah!" a voice cried from behind her.   
"Too late," Savannah mumbled, turning around to face Sirius Black. "How the hell did you know my name?"   
"I have my ways," he said with a wink. "Now may I escort you down to the feast?"   
"No, but you can kiss my ass," she replied. They girls all laughed, and, ignoring the guys, walked out of the Gryffindor House towards the Great Hall. About two minutes later, they realized they were being followed by the jackasses, but ignored them and continued on. They got to the entrance and then Savannah, Allie, and Kaitlynne all walked in and before Lily knew what she was doing, James grabbed her arm and pulled her back.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she cried, trying to pull away from him.   
"Look above you," he said, pointing up to where mistletoe was.   
Lily burst into laughter. "Now if you actually think I'm going to let you kiss me, you really have to get your head examined. In fact, just get your head examined no matter what you think."   
"No, you can't ruin the mistletoe tradition!" James insisted, gripping her arm tighter.   
"Watch me," she sneered, trying to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong.   
"I'm watching, but you're not going anywhere," he said with a grin on his face.   
"Oh my God, you planned this didn't you," Lily said disgustedly.   
"Now, what makes you say that?" James said innocently.   
"You are such a bastard! Now get your arm off of me before I embarrass you in front of everyone," Lily sneered.   
"Yeah, right. I doubt that's going to happen," James said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, really?" she said, getting a mischievous grin on her face. "NO, I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU, JAMES POTTER!" Lily cried before plunging her knee into a.er.non-favorable spot of James' who was already red of humiliation and was now bending over in uncontrollable pain. All the students there were in a fit of laughter, including Sirius and Remus who were trying to stop and Kaitlynne, Allie, and Savannah were holding their sides, with tears running down the sides of their faces and were practically rolling on the floor in high-pitched laughter.   
Lily walked over to her friends, pretending like nothing happened recognizing the fact that everyone was looking at her, still laughing. She took a seat at the table and innocently asked, "So, when's dinner?"   
"Hey, how about later, you come up to my room.and we do the opposite of what James and Lily are doing," Josh Matthews said to Allie from behind her.   
Allie groaned. "Get lost, loser. I wouldn't be caught dead in your room in a million years and if you ever come near us again I might have to see to it that you, too, are humiliated."   
"Awww, it's nice to know you care," he responded.   
"I don't care, and I never will," she snapped, as he turned his back on her and walked away.   
"Why are guys such assholes?" she wondered.   
"Oh, you love us, you just don't know it," Sirius said, sitting directly next to Savannah.   
"Oh, that's funny, because the last time I checked I didn't," Kaitlynne said from the other side of Savannah.   
"Now, can't we all just be friends?" James asked with a silly Cheshire cat grin on his face.   
"Maybe in the next lifetime when you're a dung beetle or something," Lily answered, and all of the girls laughed.   
"Now, what makes you thinks I'm going to be a dung beetle in my next lifetime?"   
"Well, I heard that in the next lifetime, people become things that sorta resemble them already," she responded, and the girls laughed again.   
"Ohhhhh!!! So.you'd just be dirt?" James said, before flashing a smile and walking to the other side with the rest of his friends.   
"UGH!!! I hate him and I don't even know who the hell he is!" Lily cried. ~ ~ ~ ~ E N D O F F L A S H B A C K ~ ~ ~ ~   
"We have some great memories at Hogwarts," Lily said with a smile.   
"Yeah, and you're going to get some great memories in California."   
"But they won't be with you guys."   
"They'll be with other people. New friends, who you will like almost as much as you like me.I mean, us," Sirius said innocently, and they both laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
The next night, the night they were all going to Le Soleil Levant, Lily was in her room getting ready when suddenly a snow-white owl flew into her bedroom and threw a letter on to her bed. Lily went to retrieve it, hoping that it was from Kaitlynne. HEY LILY!!  
Wow, I was not expecting a letter from you, but I'm sure glad you wrote me!!! I'm so happy for you and James and for Savannah and Sirius. And you're right. They are meant for each other and I do hope that they end up getting married. And same goes for you and James. And I bet you two become even more in love, if that's possible, once you move to America. California is gorgeous!! I know you'll love it!! I lived there for about four months with my older cousin, Andy, working with Random House for Wizardry, but I'm moving out soon and am working for the London Ledger. I just do the photographs, but it's awesome and the job is great! Actually, I'm trying to find an apartment somewhere close to their headquarters, so if you have any suggestions just let me know!  
You mentioned me being engaged, but it didn't work out. About a month before we were to be married, Jarod got a job in Columbia, and because my job was in Los Angeles, I couldn't move with him and we ended up realizing that we weren't meant for each other. I'm fine though and we still talk, so we're okay.  
I'm so glad that at least a few of the original eight are still friends and I only wish that I could have kept in touch. But, I am free tonight and I would be so thrilled to have dinner with the six of you! I'm so excited and I can't wait to see you guys again after four years and hear what has been up with you!!   
Well, like you said, if I wrote down everything I'd want to tell you, you'd be reading over five hundred pages, so I will just tell you and the rest of the group tonight! I will see you then!  
Love you always,  
Kaitlynne Young   
Lily laughed out loud, realizing that she'd be working where Kaitlynne worked, and maybe even at the same job. Then she thought about trying to move in with Andy, who she vaguely remembered. He was a few years older than Kaitlynne and herself, and the last time she saw him, summer before fifth year, she remembered him being tall with blonde semi-spiked hair with an earring. Actually, she remembered thinking that he was very good-looking and if he wasn't already dating someone, she'd be interested even though he wasn't a wizard. Basically his whole family was, though, so he knew everything about magic.   
She suddenly thought to herself that maybe Kaitlynne could move in with Sirius, as well, and Lily smiled, realizing how funny the situation really was. "Hey, Lily," Savannah cried bursting into Lily's room with a black, silky, thin-strapped cocktail dress on and a silver shawl wrapped around her shoulder.   
"Wow, you look beautiful," Lily said, wearing a short, green and gold strapless dress that matched her eyes perfectly.   
"So do you," Savannah replied. "Are you ready to go?"   
"We still have time," Lily pointed out, making note of the clock on her bed-stand.   
"I know, but James just called from his house and he's meeting us at the restaurant along with Sirius, Remus, and Peter and he said he had a surprise for us.and surprises are enough to make me hurry."   
"Oooh, what is it?"   
Savannah laughed. "I don't know. Hence the word 'surprise.'"   
Lily laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Actually, I have a surprise as well, but before you ask me what it is I'm going to say until we get there."   
"Awww, why not?"   
"Because I say so," Lily said with a grin.   
"Friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other!" Savannah whined playfully, batting her eyes at Lily angelically.   
Lily swatted her on the nose with a teasing grin. "Yeah, well no one said that friends couldn't keep 'surprises' from each other!"   
Savannah pouted and leaned against the bed-post. "I think it's one of those unwritten rules."   
"And rules were meant to be broken, babe," Lily teased, running her brush through her hair gently.   
Savannah sighed and hopped on to the bed joyfully. "I've been so antsy lately and I don't know why!" Savannah cried giddily, changing the subject unexpectedly.   
Lily looked up from her vanity mirror and slightly turned to get a better look at Savannah. "Does the word 'Sirius' mean anything to you?"   
Savannah bounced on the bed lightheartedly and looked up at the ceiling self-evidently and full of wonder and bewilderment, deep in thought about Lily's previous words. "Well.yeah, but it's never been like this before. He's just been that humorous, witty guy in my life who was always there to make me feel better about myself and about life. I never realized it until recently that he wasn't one of those regretted teenage relationships. He meant more to me than I thought. I just never realized it until now."   
"And that explains why you're so giddy," Lily pointed out, staring intently on Savannah's confused fixation.   
Savannah smiled and turned back to give Lily a long, hard, understanding stare. "Oh.well, I guess you're right."   
"See? You just don't know things until they're told to you."   
"Is that some sort of subtle way of telling me I'm clueless?"   
Lily laughed, and grabbed her small black purse from the closet handle. "No.I'm just saying you're clueless when it comes to you and Sirius."   
"Oh.but that's still an insult!!"   
"Not necessarily. Because I'm the same way with James. I love him so much it kills me sometimes, but at times when I'm angry or frustrated or jealous, I ignore that and act as if he and I were never meant to be together."   
"Awwww."   
"Shut up, Van," Lily smirked with a slight grin. "Come on. We're already late."   
"For those guys that we're meant to be with, right?"   
Lily threw back her head and laughed. "You're just going to throw that back in my face, aren't I?"   
"Of course."   
"Yeah, well you're clueless!"   
"But so are you.and you admitted it, so you can't deny it!"   
"I hate it when you're right."   
"It's funny because I love it when I'm right!" *~*~*~*~*   
"Yeah, and when was the last time you had a date, Wormtail?" Remus teased Peter.   
"Same goes for you!" James cried to Remus and they all laughed.   
"Hey, I dated Vicky Steilberg for a while," Remus replied. "That was last year. Besides, it's not like you've had a lot of dates besides Lily! It's either you're going out with her or you're moping around because you're not dating her."   
"I've been around," James responded stiffly.   
"Oh, really?? And with who?" Sirius questioned.   
James paused to think about it. "Er.."   
"Exactly."   
"Okay, fine, you caught me."   
"Who was the last girl you dated besides Lily?" Peter questioned.   
"Um.er.I guess Lareesa Muccolloch," he answered with a sigh.   
Sirius burst into laughter. "That was three and a half years ago.for about two weeks!!"   
"I know. It's not my fault that I've found the perfect woman."   
Remus, Peter, and Sirius surprised James by smiling instead of gagging. "Is she going to stay your perfect woman?" Remus asked.   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean, after she leaves for California. What's going to happen then?" he continued.   
James sighed and started fiddling with his silverware. "Good question. I.I don't know what's going to happen. I mean, I-I didn't tell you or Peter this, but on our Anniversary, I was going to ask her to marry me. I-"   
"What?" Peter gasped.   
"Really??" Remus cried happily.   
"Don't get your hopes up, though. It's not going to happen now." Remus and Peter opened their mouths to speak, but James stopped them. "I know you're going to ask me why, but it's for the best."   
"I've heard that one before," Sirius muttered.   
"What?" Peter asked with a confused look. Both Remus and James looked bewildered.   
"Oh.did I say that out loud?" Sirius joked.   
"Yeah, so now you have to tell me what you meant by it," James commented.   
Sirius sighed. "I'm not trying to pressure you into going for it, because you already gave me reasons why not and they were good ones, but think back to graduation," Sirius explained. "Me and Savannah?"   
"Oh," Peter simply said.   
"Yeah, 'oh' is right. We broke up and it was for the best.or so we thought. We both didn't want to break up, but it happened and it kind of tore us apart again. And yes, we're going out now, but that's my point. We ended up realizing it never was for the best. We were both just stupid to try to do something harder than usual. And I know you're going to say that you can't move to California and she can't stay here, but being engaged doesn't mean you have to get married right away!" Sirius explained.   
"It's true, James," Peter agreed.   
Remus commented, "You're probably thinking that it would be too hard because you'll be living so far away from each other and the change would be too hard for both of you and things would become even more difficult, but that's life!!"   
James sighed. "Yes, but this isn't your decision. It's mine.and it's.well, it's hard, for lack of a better word. I don't know what to do! I love Lily and I want to marry her.but at the same time, I don't. I.I just have to wait a few years until things get straightened out between the both of us."   
They all three nodded, understanding what he was saying and not trying to disagree with what he had to say. "Okay, now either we can stay grumpy and annoyed the rest of the night or we could have fun and celebrate a wonderful last evening with Savannah.wherever she may be!" Sirius cried, picking up his champagne glass.   
"Did I hear my name?" a voice said from behind Sirius as Savannah wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
"Hey, Vannie," he said, this time giving her a quick kiss on the lips.   
"Sirius was just saying how much he wanted to murder you tonight," James said. "Oops, was I not supposed to tell?"   
They all laughed and James turned to Lily. "Hey, sweetheart," he said grabbing her arm and kissing her on the cheek. "Wow.you look absolutely beautiful."   
Lily smiled at him. "You don't look half-bad yourself," she replied with a grin and a wink as they chuckled.   
"So I see you ordered some champagne without us?" Savannah accused, taking a seat across from Sirius and next to Lily, who took a seat next to James who was on the end, sitting next to Peter. On the other side of Sirius was Remus.   
"Oh, there's plenty for you," Sirius said laughing.   
"So is there a reason why there are two extra chairs at the end of this table?" Peter asked.   
"Actually-" both James and Lily started. They laughed, and James signaled for Lily to continue.   
"As I was saying, actually I have a surprise for all of you," Lily said with a grin.   
Sirius and James laughed considering they knew that they had a surprise also. "Actually, so do I," James remarked, and all six of them laughed.   
"I was-" Lily started, but she heard her name being beckoned from behind her.   
"Lily!?" a woman's voice cried.   
Lily turned around and jumped out of her seat. "KAITLYNNE!!!!!" Lily screeched, immediately jumping out of her seat to run over to her. "It's been so long!!!! I can't believe I haven't seen you for about four years!!!!"   
Savannah, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all gasped and literally jumped out of their seats. "Ooooh, Kaitlynne!!! I can't believe it's you!" Savannah squeaked grabbing her into a huge hug with a huge smile plastered on her face.   
"Hey, Baby Girl," Remus said giving her his nickname he used to call her by, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug and a squeeze.   
"Hey, Sweetstuff," she said with a wink, calling him by his nickname.   
"Kayti, Kayti, Kayti," Sirius said giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, like everyone else.   
"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. It's been way too long," Kaitlynne replied, giving him a hug back.   
"Kaitlynne Trylin Young, how dare you change without letting me know," James accused, giving her a tight squeeze.   
"And what about you? You look.taller," she said laughing.   
"Gee, thanks. What a compliment," he said sarcastically as they all laughed.   
"Hey, Kate," Peter said with a smile and a hug.   
"Hey Pete. Wassup?" she said with a laugh, returning the hug.   
"I've been keeping it real," he replied, and they all laughed.   
"Wow, it feels good to have the seven of us back again," Remus said with a smile, pulling out a chair for Kaitlynne.   
At that moment, Sirius and James turned to look at each other and burst into uncontrollable laughter, slapping the table, holding their sides, and whenever they tried to stop, they just started up again.   
"Okay, so I'm guessing they haven't changed a bit," Kaitlynne said with a laugh.   
"Was that supposed to be a surprise?" Savannah joked chuckling. "Could you ever see Sirius not being.well, not being Sirius- like?"   
They all laughed as Lily said, "As.amusing as it is to see you two looking like fools, why are you two laughing so hard?"   
Eventually, after they calmed down, James explained, "It's just that.well, as good as it is to see the seven of us again.I think my surprise will make us all feel a hundred times better than we are right now."   
"Is that possible?" Remus asked with a huge grin stuck on his face.   
Kaitlynne started to laugh as well. "I think I know what they're talking about," she said catching eye-contact with James, and he grinned at her, knowing that she probably knew about Allie. Speaking of Allie. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Marauders and the Honorary Marauders reunited once again," a voice said from behind James.   
This time, Peter, Remus, Savannah, and Lily all gasped and literally jumped out of their seats. They knew that the whole restaurant was probably staring at them with confusion and suspicion, but at that moment they didn't care. "ALLIE!!!" both Savannah and Lily cried, suffocating her with a double hug.   
They all called out her name and gave her a hug, just like with Kaitlynne, and after ten minutes of excitement, they finally calmed down and took a seat and got their glasses of champagne.   
"I would like to propose a toast," James said from one end of the table raising his glass. They all raised their glasses and listened to him. "To us. The eight of us back together after four years of separation. The four Marauders and four Honorary Marauders reunited once again. I love you guys," he finished with a smile and a wink.   
"To us!" they all cried, clinking their glasses.   
Lily grinned wide, glancing around the table at all of her friends. It was so good to be a group again.but being with all of them there just reminded Lily about how soon she'd be gone from them all.. *~*~*~*~*   
"Now Kaitlynne, I hear you're a photographer now," Remus said. "Is that true?"   
"Actually, yes. The last couple of months I was working in Los Angeles in publishing, but there, I learned all about photography and it got me interested. So I applied to the London Ledger as a photographer and they gave me a beginning job. So I'll be in London now!" she explained gleefully.   
"Ooh, where are you living?" Savannah asked.   
Kaitlynne cringed. "Actually.nowhere at the moment. Well, actually I'm staying at a hotel in London for a little while. But I haven't had time to look, which wasn't a smart decision on my behalf. I'll have to find a place fast. Or even a temporary place," she described.   
Both Sirius and Lily turned towards each other at the same time and immediately started laughing, as everyone else gave them a weird look.   
"What's so funny?" Allie asked.   
"I'm moving to California at the end of the month, actually," Lily explained to Allie and she turned towards Kaitlynne again. "Actually, I got a job in California at Random House for Wizardry, Kaitlynne. Anyway, Sirius needs a roommate temporarily."   
"It would be so much fun rooming with you!" Sirius cried.   
"A-hem!" Lily cried.   
"Well, not as much fun as you, of course," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
Kaitlynne started laughing. "That's so great!!! This is working out perfectly, because my cousin is looking for a roommate, and you'd be perfect, Lily!"   
Lily squealed with delight as she jumped out of her chair and ran to give Kaitlynne a hug. "This is so excellent!!!!! I'll go check it out next week!"   
They all calmed down a bit and suddenly Lily asked, "Hey, Allie, what about you? What's going on in your life?"   
"Well, I bet James told you, but I'm engaged now, and-"   
"You're kidding!!" Savannah and Lily cried in unison.   
"No one told us!" Remus cried.   
Allie grinned. "Well, then what I'm about to say next is going to be a big surprise."   
"What?" Lily asked anxiously.   
"I'm engaged to Josh Matthews."   
Peter, Remus, Savannah, and Lily all gasped in complete shock. "But you hate him!!" Savannah cried in confusion.   
Allie laughed. "I did, yes, but my mother and his uncle got married last Spring, so we were often stuck hanging out with each other, and I guess one thing led to another and we started becoming friends.then a little more than friends.then a little more than that, and he proposed to me in January. We're getting married in October, and you're all invited. Actually.Kaitlynne's my maid of honor, but.Lily, Savannah, you guys will be my bridesmaids, won't you?"   
They both squealed. "This will be so much fun!!!!" Savannah screeched.   
*~*~*~*~*   
Sunday night, two days after Savannah left and a day after Peter left, James and Lily were at the airport saying their good-byes, after James said good-bye to Sirius and Remus at the house.   
"I don't want you to go," Lily whined to James, giving him another hug that evening.   
"I don't want me to go either, sweetheart," he commented, kissing on her forehead.   
Lily looked up into his eyes and tears started brimming in her eyes. Not just because James was leaving, but also because she knew she wouldn't have much chances to see James after that week and the weekend of her birthday. She knew that there wouldn't be much time to hang out with him over the summer, either. Just thinking about leaving him made the tears fall down her cheeks.   
"Oh, honey, don't cry. Don't make this harder than it already is," James whined.   
"I can't help it. I love you so much and now you're leaving!"   
James couldn't help laughing. "Loving me isn't a crime, hon. We'll still be able to talk and write, and I'm definitely coming back for your birthday."   
"You promise?" Lily asked.   
"Of course I'll be there! Cross my heart and hope to die," James said.   
"Nuh-uh. Don't hope to die," Lily said and they both grinned.   
"Okay, cross my heart, and hope to live."   
They both laughed. "Better, but I still don't want you to go now." James laughed.   
"Lily, I have to. Unless you want me to get expelled, and I know you don't want that. I promise I'll be back and don't worry about going to California. It'll be fine," James said. "If you don't stop crying then I'll start crying and that won't be good. There are still a few weeks."   
"I'm sorry. I really don't know why I'm crying. I've never done it before when you've left," Lily said.   
"I know why," James whispered in her ear sincerely understanding her fear of leaving him for America. "And I think you know why." Lily looked up at him and at that moment she realized that she's got everything she's always wanted: someone to love. After Petunia turned on her when Lily was eleven and Petunia was sixteen and old enough to stop babying her little sister and realizing that Lily was now a freak, Lily turned towards her parents. After Lily left for Hogwarts, she depended on her friends. After graduation, Lily turned back towards her parents. After they died, Lily turned towards James. Unfortunately, four months later, they broke up and Lily had no one to sincerely love. And now, as she stood staring up at James, she realized that she's finally happy.and it scared her.   
"THIS IS THE LAST BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT 245," came over the intercom.   
"I really gotta go sweetie," James said.   
"I know," she said with a sigh. "I love you." Lily kissed him once more and gave him a huge hug that lasted for so long and then he was off. She brought her hands to her face as the tears streamed down in her cheeks as she watched him turn around for one last good-bye wink and a wave and he walked through the runway.   
A part of her wanted to run after him telling him that she was going to stay in England, and that she couldn't move to California just for James, who was the one thing that was certain in her life. But the other part, the stronger part and the self-motivated part, was telling her to stay put and that she was doing the right thing even though it didn't feel like it. Unfortunately.the second part always seems to win.   
*~*~*~*~*   
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans," Lily introduced herself to Andy two and a half weeks later, on May 4. "Um.you probably don't remember me, but-"   
"Oh, my God," Andy said slowly, interrupting. "I.I can't believe it. Wow.uh.oh!! Come on in. Please, have a seat," he said in complete shock.   
"So I'm guessing you do remember me then," Lily said with a grin on her face.   
"Of course I do! You were the cute redhead at Kaitlynne's sixteenth birthday party that one summer I was staying at her house."   
Lily laughed. "Yeah, that was me. I didn't expect you to remember me, actually. I.I just came here hoping I wouldn't make a fool of myself."   
Andy laughed. "How could I not remember you? I remember staring at you the whole time you were there! You were absolutely gorgeous.and I see you haven't changed."   
Lily blushed and covered her cheeks with the palms of her hands. "You obviously didn't see Savannah Turner at the party."   
He threw back his head and laughed. "I remember her, also. She was a funny person, but not half as beautiful as you."   
She blushed again. "Thanks."   
"You were going out with some.Jamie guy? Or Jimmy? Something like that, weren't you? I remember that because I probably would have walked up to you and said something if you were attached to someone else at the party."   
Lily laughed. "James Potter, yeah. And you still could've walked up to me."  
  
Andy laughed. "I could tell he was the jealous type."   
Lily laughed again. "Still is," she commented with a smirk.   
Andy looked up at her surprised. "You're still friends with him?"   
Lily smiled at the ground uncomfortably, not looking up at Andy. "Actually, I'm still dating him. Well.not still dating him, because we've been on-and-off for the past seven years, but this last year, we've been completely serious about each other," she explained, getting carried away. "But why am I telling you this? You don't care."   
"Sure I do! We've got a lot of catching up to do! Almost eight years worth!"   
Lily laughed. "Well, maybe we'll have more time to do it," Lily hinted.   
"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.   
"Well, I talked to Kaitlynne last night and she told me that you were looking for a roommate and I need a place to live and it needs to be quick.in about three weeks actually."   
Andy clapped his hands together excitedly and smiled. "Well, Kaitlynne was right. I do need a roommate, and you'd be perfect. And the only offerings I've gotten so far were a drug addict, a jail breakaway, and a sadistic thirteen-year-old girl living out on the streets. So you coming here was obviously a miracle. If you don't mind me asking, though, why are you looking here? I mean, why are you moving to California?"   
"Well, I'm going to be working with Random House for Wizardry starting May 26 here in Los Angeles and-"   
"Kaitlynne worked there!"   
"Yeah, I know. We've been talking a lot lately about it. It seems that she'll be moving in with my old roommate, Sirius," Lily said with a grin. "Anyway, I'm getting off-topic. She told me how wonderful it really was."   
Andy smiled and patted her shoulder. "Random House is totally an excellent place to work. I worked in the Muggle Random House, about forty minutes from here, two years ago in the Arts and Liberal department for about half a year. But then I was offered the job of head professor at the University of Los Angeles in the Drama department, so now I'm the musical instructor and I also coach junior varsity football."   
Lily grinned. "That sounds so great! Have you been working there since?"   
"Yep. And I hope to be working there for much longer."   
"Well, I hope you do, as well," Lily said with a smile, incredibly grateful that she had a place to live now. At least she could stop worrying about that.   
"Okay, so we need to get things straight."   
"What things?" she asked.   
"Well, when will you be moving in here and do you have any hott friends that I don't know about?"   
Lily threw back her head and laughed. "The end of May at sometime, and I think my grandmother is free," Lily teased.   
Andy laughed. "I think we'll have plenty of fun living together."   
"You and my grandmother?"   
Andy laughed and winked at her. "Well, you'd be my second choice for a roommate."   
*~*~*~*~*   
RIIIIIIIIIING!!   
Lily was sleeping on the couch two weeks later when she was interrupted by the telephone. "Ugh," she groaned, scrambling off of the couch and towards the kitchen phone.   
On the fourth ring, she picked it up. "Hello?" she muttered.   
"Lily??" a voice said from the other side.   
"Uh.yeah," she said, not sure who was on the other line.   
"It's Savannah!"   
"Savannah!!" Lily squealed. "I haven't heard from you in so long!! But why are you calling me? Why didn't you owl me?"   
"Because I couldn't wait to tell you!"   
"What? What?"   
"I'm coming home next Wednesday now instead of Saturday to celebrate your birthday!"   
"REALLY!?" Lily screeched, jumping around with the cord wrapping around her body. "Oooooh, I can't wait!!!!"   
"I know!! Our school is having some sort of festival concert type thing for the whole week, and I switched my concert hours with a few friends so that instead of working Monday and Friday, I could work Monday and Tuesday! So if I can, I'll either fly by broomstick depending on how much stuff I need to bring back or I'll catch an early flight on British Airways, or whatnot."   
"This is so great! I can't wait, I can't wait!!!" Lily shrieked.   
Savannah laughed out loud. "Is Si-Si there?"   
"Actually, no, I'm sorry," Lily replied. "He'll be home soon though, if you just want to wait."   
"Actually, I'm going to be late for class anyway, but tell Si- Si I say hi and I'll see him next Wednesday. Luv ya, hon!"   
"I'll tell him and I luv ya too!" Lily cried before hanging up the phone. Already, she couldn't wait until her birthday. She just wish that James was coming home sooner as well so she could spend as much time as possible with him before leaving for California.   
"I'm hooooooooome!" a voice called from the living room as the door slammed about five minutes later.   
"Hey, Sirius!" Lily said gleefully, literally hopping into the living room.   
"Wow, why are you so peppy?"   
Lily laughed. "I have some news for you that will make you incredibly happy."   
"Uh-oh. Please don't tell me you and James eloped," he joked.   
Lily laughed. "No! But we were planning on eloping tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"   
"You're not supposed to tell me!" he gasped. They both laughed.   
"But I call best man!"   
"When you elope you don't have a best man," Lily pointed out.   
"Well, I'll be the nonexistent, invisible best man."   
"How about just the invisible man?"   
Sirius laughed. "I'll have to think about that after you tell me the great news you have."   
"Savannah is coming home next Wednesday now."   
He gasped. "REALLY!?" he squealed.   
"You sound like a girl."   
"No, I don't!" he insisted.   
"Now, come here my little Sirius baby, and maybe we'll paint your nails or something. Change your hair a bit? Do your make-up? Style up your clothes a bit?" she said laughing. "Your choice."   
"How about I just leave and pretend like I never walked in here?" he suggested, creeping back slowly.   
Lily laughed. "Okay, make-up it is!" she chose, and they both laughed.   
"Oh, my God!" he gasped, suddenly realizing something.   
"Uh-oh, what?"   
"I don't think I have anything to wear when she gets here!" he said in a girly, sarcastic voice. *~*~*~*~*   
"Lily, come down here!!!" Sirius cried urgently from the bottom of the stairs, the following Tuesday, May 18, four and a half days before her birthday.   
"What is it? I'm about to take a shower!" she cried from her room.   
"Trust me, this is much more important that your shower.though you could come down in your towel if you wanted to!"   
"SIRIUS!" she cried, laughing.   
"Or not! Whatever works for you!"   
They both laughed, as Lily scurried down the stairs, jumping the last two. "What?"   
"Come in here and look at the T.V.," he said, grabbing her hand.   
"Sirius, I told you! Britney Spears' boobs are not real!"   
Sirius laughed. "No, it's not that! Though, I swear to it, they are. But anyway, this is more serious than Britney Spears."   
Lily leaned against the doorframe and looked on the television just as a news reporter was talking about a special report.   
"For all of you just joining us here on Channel 406 News, unfortunately it has finally happened," the reporter began. "You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Lord Voldemort has attacked again after ten years of disappearance and abandonment. But Lord Voldemort has not just attacked in one specific place like the last time in northern England. Lord Voldemort has not just killed a few innocent people like his last attack. Unfortunately, it's worse than before and there's nothing we can do to stop him except pray for our spectacular Aurors to do their job. The details up-to-date are simply that over the past two hours, he has been violently striking hundreds of wizardry schools, including mostly colleges, but some beginning schools, all over northern England, southern Germany, all of Luxembourg and Africa, Lebanon and Cambodia, parts of Australia, Canada, the northern states of America and Scandinavia and a few schools in western France and northern Spain. So far there have been four hundred and fifty-two.no fifty-three deaths and over a thousand injuries. Please, in a few moments a list of schools that have been hit by Lord Voldemort will run down your screen. Take a few moments and pray for all of those brave souls that have lived a fabulous life up to this point and pray for their families and their friends and pray for those who are injured. Pray that they only will get better in the days to come. And pray to those kind souls who were able to get away and run for help and for safety.   
"Now to a more serious matter on this part, for all of the witches and wizards in Europe, Africa, Australia, Asia, America, parts of South America and parts of Canada, there is a lock-down occurring at the moment. To ensure everyone's safety, there will be no broom riding, no Floo Powder, no apparating, no phone-calling, no owling, no plane rides or any traveling at that matter, and NO MAGIC will be of use to any witch or wizard. There have been many restrictions already made and the Ministry is finishing up with the rest of the apparating confinements in the next few hours. The Ministry is emphasizing these restrictions enormously, and guards, Aurors, policemen, and Dementors have been spread throughout mostly England, Belgium, Germany, Austria, and Africa to guarantee the safety of everyone in the magic world. Please, don't try to use any kind of magic because you will be imprisoned for even trying in the least bit. All sources of travel has been shut-down and you'll be hit with the Cruciatus Curse and sent to Azkaban for the time-being and a certain undecided sentence. This has been a warning to every witch and wizard out there and the Ministry refuses to let up on anyone!  
It is uncertain to the extent of this lock-down, but the ministry guarantees that it will be no less than a week and no more than a month. We are sorry for any inconveniences that this may initiate, but it is for the better of the people and for you. Now, here is the list of schools that Lord Voldemort has already struck."  
  
Harry stepped out. Just then, he heard an owl pecking at the window. It was one he had never seen before. He opened the window and it soared in, dropping a parchment in his hands. He opened it up and read it.  
  
Harry- How have you been? I heard about your breathtaking Quidditch game. You must be training your team hard. I am the new captain and Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. It is hard work but it is what I love to do. You should come see us some time. I have sent you and Ron 2 tickets. I will be coming to your next game and will tell the team to come as well. My seeker doesn't believe me when I tell him you were born to be seeker and that you are better. I can't wait. See you soon.  
-Oliver Wood.  
  
Harry couldn't believe he had gotten a letter from Wood. And the tickets. He had to show Ron. He knew how much Ron loved the Cannons. He started towards the door when he saw the clock. 1:00 AM. He decided to just sleep on the bed in the room and tell Ron in the morining.  
  
~*~  
  
PLEASE R/R THANKS!!!!! 


	12. IM SORRY! skip

YES I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH AND I KNOW ITS NOT A VERY GOOD EXCUSE BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND DANCE AND WORK AND STUFF LIKE THAT. BUT IM BACK ON TRACK AGAIN AND I HOPE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BY MONDAY  
  
IM SOOO SORRY, LOL BUT PLEASE KEEP READING, DON'T GO AWAY. AND WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK OR WHETHER THEY ARE STILL READING THIS STORY OR NOT??? I NEED SOME FEEDBACK!  
  
PLEASE TELL EVERYONE TO READ THIS!! THANKS!  
  
~natalie 


	13. Chapter 12: Halloween Dance Or Not?

OMG IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO LONG! IM SOOOO SORRY. BUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT I HAVE THIS CHAPTER AND ONE WITHIN A FEW DAYS THAT ARE LIKE 36,000 WORDS!! YEA!  
  
PLEASE READ BELOW!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
OH YES B4 I 4GET. OK IN THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN IT SAID ????? ALL OVER THE PLACE IS DID SAY SOMETHING BUT THE COMPUTER DIDN'T READ IT I GUESS BUT IS SAID: In honor of the greatest pranksters ever: The Marauders of Hogwarts: Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot.  
  
Please tell me if this is good or not? R/R. Thanks! I don't have much time and I'm never home to go on the computer so sorry.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning realizing where he was. He rolled over attempting to maybe catch a few more minutes of sleep when his eyes moved over to the clock. 9:00.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed. His classes had already started. He changed his clothes and got his things and ran to the door, then came back and quickly picked up something off of his dresser and ran.  
  
By the time he got to the classroom, it was half over but Harry went anyways because it was his favorite class and one of the only things he had forward to looking to all day. Remus had already written a lot on the board and the students were scribbling on their parchment, taking notes.  
  
He opened the door and everyone looked up.  
  
"So you have decided to join us Mr. Potter," said Remus.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave him anxious looks as he approached them.  
  
"Where were you?" whispered Hermione.  
  
They looked and saw Remus staring and stopped talking.  
  
When Remus turned around to write on the board again, Harry took out the tickets and put them on Ron's desk.  
  
Ron cautiously looked over at them and his eyes widened. He picked them up in his trembling hands, speechless, mumbling words to Harry, when he fainted and fell back in his chair.  
  
The whole class turned and looked at them.  
  
"Oh my, what happened to Mr. Weasley? Does he need to go the hospital wing?" asked Remus.  
  
"No, he's fine, just a bit of shock, that's all," said Harry smiling and helped Ron up.  
  
Class was over and Hermione and Harry practically dragged Ron out of class.  
  
"But...but..how?" stuttered Ron.  
  
"Oh, an old friend sent them to me," said Harry as he and Hermione walked off to Potions.  
  
~*~  
  
They barely made it down to the dungeons because of Ron. They got seats in the back and waited for class to start.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter I hope you enjoyed yourself last night," said Snape and the Gryffindors snickered.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor," said Snape and the laughter were now heard from the Slytherins.  
  
"Now, begin," said Snape and the directions appeared on the board.  
  
Harry reread the directions four times to make sure he did it right but it could not be as red as Hermione's, though better than the others that were pink.  
  
Potions went by unusually quickly with out too many remarks from Snape. By the time Potions was over, Harry had managed to lose 40 points for Gryffindor, which weren't entirely his fault. Like it wasn't his fault that he had put the vile with his potion on the "wrong side" of this desk, whatever that meant. Harry was exhausted from having to go around and clean up the "messes" that he made.  
  
As Hermione went off to dinner, Harry headed up to the common room to rest a while.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Harry was practicing with his team about their new moves. He made them work very hard especially since Wood was coming. Harry was excited yet nervous at the same time and he could see it in his team as well. They practiced a bit more until 8:30 and then Harry let them go. He didn't want them all worked up. As he and Ron started putting back the Quidditch equipment, Ron started to speak.  
  
"So Harry, excited?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, are you?" said Harry.  
  
"Bloody hell yea!" said Ron, which made Harry chuckle, "In the stadium, with all those people, even Bill and Charlie are coming to see us!"  
  
"I know, I can't wait," said Harry and they started back towards that castle.  
  
They went up to the common rooms to find Hermione, huddled over, knitting madly.  
  
"My god Hermione, still going on about S.P.E.W." said Ron.  
  
"YES Ron it there a problem with that," snapped Hermione.  
  
"Well it's so stupid that you make those dumb hats," said Ron.  
  
"Well, at least I do something," said Hermione angrily.  
  
Harry sat down in the armchair next to the fire, attempting to read Quidditch Throughout the Ages.  
  
"Well, none of those stupid elves are going to just quit and do as you say!" yelled Ron.  
  
Other people were starting to get annoyed.  
  
"How do you know, Dobby did!" screamed Hermione.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Oh no, here you go with Dobby-"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Everyone stopped moving and looked at Harry.  
  
"My god stop bickering like an old married couple. You're not even going out yet and you know you like each other so would you just ask her out Ron so we can all have some peace!" yelled Harry and went up to his dormitory. He sat on this bed. Then he decided to take a ride on his broom.  
  
He was soaring around the field, up over the lake. He could feel the wind hitting his face. He was up in the air. This is where he was free. He could be up in the sky forever, playing Quidditch. Maybe that's what he wanted to be, a Quidditch player, not an auror. That is, if he lived to do it. Of course, the stupid prophecy. He hadn't told anyone about it yet. He didn't know if he wanted to or not. He started slowly flying around the castle when he thought he heard someone call his name.  
  
He turned around to see that he was at Dumbledore's office window and he was motioning for him to come in. he landed inside and plopped himself down on a chair. As Dumbledore went to close the window, Fawkes came over to greet him.  
  
"Hello, Fawkes," said Harry as the bird landed on his knee.  
  
"Ahh, I see you're on a midnight stroll Harry, or should I say midnight fly?" said Dumbledore sitting down.  
  
"So Harry, I sense something is yet troubling you. What is it?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"It's just that...well the...the..."  
  
"The prophecy," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry lowered his head, as if in shame, and nodded.  
  
"Obviously you have not told anyone about it yet?"  
  
"No," said Harry, "I'm not sure how to or even if I should."  
  
He suddenly lowered his voice as if in shame.  
  
"But I don't want more people dieing because of me."  
  
"Ahh yes, I see what you mean, but I think you should tell them when you are ready."  
  
"But how?" asked Harry.  
  
"This might become useful," said Dumbledore, handing his a glass ball.  
  
"Is this the prophecy?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, just a mere replica. When you open it, it will repeat the prophecy and show whom ever it is what I showed you."  
  
Harry opened it.  
  
A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size, behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. But when Sibyll Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use once before.  
  
"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES.... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...."  
  
"But just incase it falls into the wrong hands, it says Marvelo on it, not Voldemort," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you," said Harry and flew out of his office window.  
  
That night in the Room of Requirement (Harry was in there quite often now), Harry was up looking at his photo album, the prophecy, and wondering about the Quidditch game tomorrow. He was excited. Everyone was going to be there. The Weasleys. Wood. The whole world would probably be there because of him. Harry Potter. He just wished for once he was a normal person. He yawned and looked at the clock. 2:00 am. That was the time he saw as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
That day, classes were cancelled and the entire school was going to the stadium. Though it may have seemed that I was a happy and joyful day, it wasn't for the Gryffindor Quidditch team because their captain and seeker was missing. Ron was panicking. They were leaving in half an hour to go to the stadium and he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"He's going crazy," whispered Penelope Johnson as Ron paced around the room muttering to himself.  
  
"We better find Harry, and quick," said Courtney Bell as Ron leaned against the wall, going crazy.  
  
Jus then there was a knock at the door. Three figures walked in.  
  
"Came to wish you good luck," said Charlie Weasley.  
  
"So where's Ron?" asked Bill.  
  
"Over there," pointed Colin.  
  
The three of them walked over to a mental Ron.  
  
"He's gone, he's just gone," said Ron.  
  
"Who's gone?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Harry," said Ron.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?" said Oliver Wood.  
  
"We can't find him anywhere. What am I going to do," said Ron helplessly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him," said Charlie and the three walked out in search of Harry.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Dobby happened to be cleaning today. He was dusting a portrait when someone came up to him.  
  
"Hello, sir. I is Dobby."  
  
"Yes well, hello Dobby. Do you know where I might find Harry Potter?' asked Wood.  
  
"No, Dobby has not seen Harry Potter," said Dobby and started cleaning again.  
  
"Well, thank you anyways," sand Wood and started to walk away.  
  
"No sir, wait!" said Dobby.  
  
"Dobby might know where Harry Potter is," said Dobby.  
  
"Come, Dobby show you, sir," and Dobby led him to an unknown passageway.  
  
"Umm, Dobby, was it? Where are we going?" said Wood.  
  
"Ok we are here sir," said Dobby.  
  
"Ok, now what?" asked Wood.  
  
"Now you must wish to see Harry Potter, sir, and you will find him."  
  
"What? But..."  
  
"I must go sir. I hopes you find Harry Potter, sir. Goodbye," and with that, Dobby scurried off leaving behind a confused and bewildered Wood.  
  
"Ok," thought Wood, closing his eyes, "Where is that Potter?" he said.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw nothing.  
  
"That bloody house elf, leading me to the middle of no where," said Wood and turned around to see a door.  
  
He walked up, and opened the door, and quickly stepped in. There he saw Harry lying on his bed next to his broomstick and many books and papers. Wood smiled.  
  
"Now that's what I call determined," said Wood laughing which made Harry suddenly wake up.  
  
"Wood! What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why, looking for you! The entire school has gone to the stadium, Ron i downstairs biting his fingers off and you're here sleeping. Come on then, lets go. Your team needs you!"  
  
"Oh well, WOW I didn't know I had slept that long. Lets go them," said Harry and they started down towards the locker rooms.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Where'd you find him?" asked Penelope.  
  
"Sleeping next to his broomstick," said Wood and they all laughed.  
  
"I'm not surprised, after Umbridge banned him last year," said Ron.  
  
"What!" yelled everyone.  
  
"Nothing, it's a long story," said Harry.  
  
"Well, we better get going," said Bill.  
  
"Good luck," said Charlie, "but you still can't beat me."  
  
"See you Potter. The whole team's out there to watch you guys. Just show my seeker your stuff," said Wood.  
  
Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"Yyou mean that the WHOLE Chudley Cannons team is here to watch US?" said Ron.  
  
"Yes," said Wood.  
  
"Ok everyone LETS GO now I need their autographs, chop chop, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, lets go!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Ron calm down, we'll—  
  
"Harry, the WHOLE TEAM is sitting there and you want me to calm down? LETS GO!!" screamed Ron.  
  
"Ok then, see you later," said Harry and they all got ready to go.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok you guys, we're gonna go out there and just play our hardest. We'll squash those Slytherins!"  
  
"Yea!" yelled his team back.  
  
"Welcome to the Quidditch match at the World Cup Stadium. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Would everyone please be seated. Thank you. Now lets welcome the Slytherins..."  
  
Harry and his team were anxious as they each waited for their names to be called out.  
  
"...and now lets welcome our Gryffindors. Our Chasers, Penelope Johnson, Courtney Bell, and Ashley Spinnet."  
  
Clapping came from the crowd. Harry looked in search of anyone he knew and quickly pointed out the Cannon to Ron, who nearly fainted.  
  
"...Our beaters, Colin and Dennis Creevey."  
  
"Look, you whole family," said Harry.  
  
"...Our keeper, Ronald Weasley."  
  
Harry saw all of the red heads stand up as they called out Ron's name and a firework from the one and only, Fred and George.  
  
"...And last but not least, our team captain and seeker, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry flew out and saw in amazement. The stands were full with people. The sound deafened his ears. He was even more fireworks in the air. He flew over to his spot in front of Malfoy.  
  
"Good luck, Potter," spat Malfory, "You're going to need it."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Malfoy."  
  
"The balls have been released and the Golden Snitch is out."  
  
Harry soared up and watched as his team score goal after goal. Harry nearly missed a bludger flying towards his head. He had been standing there 15 minutes. He started flying around, waiting for the snitch to show itself.  
  
He hovered above the rest of the game, watching Ron. Just then, the quaffle came rushing toward him and he was at the other hoop.  
  
"Come on Ron, faster," muttered Harry to himself.  
  
He could only see Ron as blur, rushing toward the other hoop, hoping to catch the quaffle in time.  
  
Jut then Ron did the impossible. He knew he couldn't get there in time. It was just barely there and he made a decision. He let go of his broom and leaped for the ball, his leg barely dangling off the broom. The crowd cheered and then gasped at Ron, for he caught the edge of his broomstick, determined not to fall but couldn't hold on much longer and slipped.  
  
"RON," yelled Harry and he zoomed down in a dive toward Ron. Ron, about to hit the ground with a thud when Harry barely grabbed his arm.  
  
"Well know that was a close one. Did you see that? That is definitely Weasley blood in him, jut like Charlie. Go Gryffind-"  
  
"WE ARE NOT TO BE TAKING SIDE, JUST ANNOUNCING," yelled McGonagall.  
  
"That's another 10 points for Gryffindor. They are leading the Slytherins 110-30."  
  
Just then, Harry saw a glint of gold and dove for it. Suddenly, Malfoy was at his side and was trying to push him off of his broomstick. He reached a little closer, determined to get it before Malfoy. He ducked down just in time to see Malfoy get hit by a bludger. Now it was all his. Just as he was about to grasp it, he felt something ram the back of his head and he flew forwards off of his broom into a spin, tumbling to the ground. He heard the crowd moan before he hit the ground, lying on his stomach. He had a sharp pain in his chest. He lay there for what seemed like hours for his throbbing head until he heard faint footsteps rushing to him and turn him over. He slightly opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?"  
  
"Where have I seen this before? Oh, right, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Who died because of me this time?" said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're fine? You had quite a fall there."  
  
"My head, and chest...what happened?"  
  
"Crabbe hit you in the head with his bat when he saw that Malfoy was down," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, can you stand?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
He nodded and stood up. He was walking back with Dumbledore when he felt something in his shirt. He stopped and looked down to see a small bump moving. Everyone had stopped talking and was staring at him. He quickly took it out and just stood there, grasping it in his hand.  
  
"Harry, what is it?"  
  
Slowly, Harry held up the Snitch between his two fingers and the crowd gasped.  
  
"It seems that Harry Potter has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins!"  
  
Screams and yells once more filled the stadium. Harry grinned. His team came down and hugged him.  
  
The Cannons were cheering in amazement. They came down to congratulate him.  
  
"Well done Harry," said a voice.  
  
Harry turned around to see Wood. He smiled.  
  
"Your team is amazing," said one of the players.  
  
"I think I'm read to quit now," said someone else.  
  
"Yes Harry, that is my seeker."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"No I'm not joking, I quit," she said and everyone became silent.  
  
"Harry, how would you like to be one of my reserve seekers?" said Wood.  
  
Everyone stood there in shock and waited for Harry to reply.  
  
"Well Harry, go on," said Ron breathlessly.  
  
"I...I..." said Harry.  
  
"Well," said Wood.  
  
"I don't know, I guess..."  
  
"YES!" yelled Ron, "I mean..."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Well the Harry, here you go, give it to me when you have decided. Come on everyone, lets go," and with that they all left. They all stood there, still in shock, when the Weasleys, Hermione, and some of the Order came up to them.  
  
"Oh Harry are you ok? And Ron! Oh my..." said Mrs. Weasley hugging them both.  
  
"Congratulations," said Kingsley.  
  
"My Harry, you looked like James out there," said Remus.  
  
"Not bad Potter, you too Weasley," said Moody.  
  
"Yea Ron, we didn't know you were that good," said Charlie.  
  
"Yea, not too bad bro," said Fred and George.  
  
No one responded, they all just stood there. They all had puzzled and worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Oh my, Ron what's wrong?" asked Bill.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong," said Hermione.  
  
"Harry," said Remus shaking him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Wood, he...he..."stuttered Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Kingsley.  
  
"He asked me to be his seeker and play for the Cannons," said Harry, still dumbfounded, holding up the parchment for them to see.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"Well congratulations Harry, I'm so proud of you!" said Mrs. Weasley hugging him.  
  
Everyone else congratulated him and they went to the locker rooms to change and go back.  
  
After everyone had left, Harry and Ron sat there, still bewildered.  
  
"So, you're actually going to do it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yea but," said Harry.  
  
"I get to come to all of your games though right?' said Ron smiling.  
  
"Of course," and they sat there in silence, dreaming about the wonders of Quidditch.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was their trip to Hogsmeade. Harry didn't want to go but Hermione and Ron made him. As he was waiting for the other two to get ready, he took some time to rest and think. He was very tired but also had a lot to think about. Playing Quidditch. Should he do it? He was excited but he had other tings to worry about. One thing in particular. Voldemort. Which led his to another one of his many problems. The prophecy. When was he going to tell someone? Surely Dumbledore hadn't told anyone. But he didn't know how. He took out Dumbledore's version of the prophecy and studied it. So this is basically what had killed his parents. A stupid, old ball. Anger rose inside of him. He wanted to smash it to pieces, but knew it could bring nothing back. Not any of the deaths he caused. Or any of the pain.  
  
He had always thought of just leaving, but where to go? He had nowhere to go, no family. He never had anywhere to go, any purpose of life. So why him? All of these things boggled his mind as he sat in the common room waiting for Ron and Hermione. He decided while at Hogsmeade, he would give Wood a visit. He picked up the parchment and his broom and hid them under his invisibility cloak, waiting for his friends. Finally, the two came down and they were off to Hogsmeade.  
  
Though Harry went with them, it was all a blur to him because he was thinking too much. When they got back, Harry made up some excuse about finishing his essay in the library and went off to look in the pensieve. Harry went over to the pensieve and looked in.  
  
Both Lily and Sirius sat there in complete shock. Lily's tears were already running down her face, and Sirius had his hands over his mouth in awe. "I-I can't believe it! Why? I mean...why???? Wh-why would he do such a thing!? Why!?" Lily hyperventilated in complete frustration. "There's no word to describe him...or what he's doing!" "That's because he takes pleasure in ruining innocent lives," Sirius said angrily. Lily sat there, mangling her hands and gripping on to the upholstery for dear life, making her knuckles as white as a ghosts. "This is absolutely terrible!" Sirius sighed, and sunk down into the couch depressingly. "I know...I know." "What are we watching? I mean, what channel is this?" she asked disturbingly. Sirius looked at her strangely. "Why does it matter?" "I want to know what other channels are saying about this," Lily said with a heavy sigh and a shrug. "It's Channel 406. But it doesn't really matter because it's on every wizardry channel." Lily sighed. "This can't be happening! This...This sucks! It's the worst timing, too! My birthday is this weekend!! This weekend is supposed to be the last time I'll get to hang out with you and all of my friends! And to top it all off, I'm supposed to be starting my job next week!!!! Why did this have to happen now!?" Lily sobbed. "I know I should be a little less selfish, but it's hard when I find out this son-of-a-bitch is ruining everything! Sirius walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Shhh, Lily. It's going to be okay. Shhh, you're going to be fine." Lily sobbed into his chest. "What if they got James?? I'll have no way of knowing, if I can't write him or see him or talk to him!" Sirius turned back towards the television. "Watch the screen. Maybe You-Know-Who didn't hit James' school." Lily turned her head back to the television as a bunch of colleges were listed. "Scandinavia Priddetin Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry Lebanon Academy for the Special Arts and Dark Arts Freragon Elementary for History of Magic Lebanon University for Witchcraft and Wizardry Luxembourgoise College for Dark Art Wizardry Badigeonnage Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry Beauxbatons École pour Sorcellerie et Sorcier Genése Université pour les Histoire des Arts Petite Lyceé pour Sorcellerie et Sorcier Durmstrang Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry Turkoff University of Fine Arts Klemmington College of Witchcraft and Wizardry Graham Arts University of Witches Dolly Juniper University for Witchcraft and Wizardry Dark Art Academy of England Artemis Leonard Ministry of Magic Academy Tatty Cathy Veranda University of Witchcraft and Wizardry Dark Art University of the British Kingdom London Arts University of Witchcraft and Wizardry Marmalades Academy for Wizards-" "Holy fuck," Sirius whispered as he watched the school that he worked at go by on the screen. Lily groaned as she squeezed Sirius' shoulder. The school that Sirius worked at wasn't widely known and she knew now that if Voldemort attacked his school that James' school must have been attacked, but she tried being hopeful. "British Kingdom College for Dark Art Magic Queen Elizabeth Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry King Louis Elementary for Dark Art Magic Dollywood University of Auror Ministry London University for Dark Art Magic-" "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lily screamed as she saw James' school pass them by on the screen. "Oh, no," Sirius grumbled, as he wrapped his arms around Lily's neck as she fell into his arms and sobbed into his chest for the next five minutes as about another hundred schools went by. By this time, Lily was in tears and even Sirius had tears brimming in his eyelids. The tears were all mostly about James, but also about the three hundred people who had died due to an innocent act of playful magic from Voldemort. They didn't say anything to each other until Sirius saw another dreaded school he hadn't thought about until it was being put up on the screen. "Montreal Arts University for Witchcraft and Wizardry -" "NOOOOOO!" Sirius cried slamming his hand against the wall and making the paintings shake. "What, what?" Lily cried, still weeping. "Vannie," he whispered, letting the tears fall even more down his face as he wept for his girlfriend, praying that she was still alive somewhere. "Screw Voldemort. He's a worthless, no-good, low-life bastard who deserves to be shot twice," Lily cursed. Sirius looked down at her. "Wow, Lily. I've never heard you speak like that." Lily cracked a smile. "Yeah, well once someone messes with my boyfriend and my best friend he becomes top priority on my bitching out list." Sirius gave her a weak smile before thinking of Savannah again just as Lily sat and thought about James. Lily stared at the television motionless. It just wasn't fair. She had no idea where he was, who he was with, what he was doing, when his school was hit, how he was doing...it was just a jumble right now. But it was the worst feeling ever...and there was nothing she could do about it. *~*~*~*~* Considering they weren't allowed to go anywhere, Sirius and Lily often sat around their living room watching the television minute after minute, hour after hour, day after day together wrapped up in each other's arms having nothing but each other's security and calmness to make sure neither one of them would go crazy or into hysterics. By Thursday morning there was no sign of a let up of the lock-down and Sirius and Lily had walked out of the house twice. Once to walk into town to the grocery store, which they found was closed. Actually, all of the stores were closed and there was no sign of life on their main street. The second time was when all of the neighbors had met in front of a house to talk things over and Sirius and Lily stepped out to see what was going on. Eventually, Sirius and Lily invited them all in to sit around and watch their television and just talk about everything that has been happening. On Thursday night, June Yingling, Paul Yingling, Tessa Yingling, Karolyna Gertrude, Reese Gertrude, Zach Ryanson, Kailynn Suaven, Devon Suaven, Isabella Suaven, Daniella Suaven, Steve Suaven, Jillie Verne, Luke Wingo, Henry Wingo, Stephanie Wingo, and Rain Hunter were all sitting in Sirius' and Lily's living room. June, Kailynn, Devon and Isabella were all younger than eleven. Paul, Tessa, Zach, Daniella, Steve, Henry, Stephanie, and Rain were all thirty-five years old or older. Karolyna, Reese, Luke, Jillie were about the same age as Lily and Sirius. "I don't know what to do. I mean, in reality, I can't do anything," Tessa Yingling was complaining about her son at a Canadian college. "My son is off at college that was unfortunately attacked yesterday morning and I don't know if he's okay or not. Shouldn't a mother have a right to know whether or not her family is alive??" "I want to tell you that I'm sure David is fine, but unfortunately I don't even know if my Yvette and Zara are okay and before I know they're okay, I'm not certain of anything," Rain said, talking about her nineteen-year-old twin girls both in Scandinavian colleges. "None of us are certain of anything," Lily pointed out. "Or at least I'm not certain of anything. I mean as much fun as sitting here talking with my neighbors is, I'd much rather be out there getting information about this damn tragedy and how my friends are doing!" "A friend of ours was supposed to be arriving here yesterday from a Canadian college and now because of this pathetic lock-down, we have no idea how to reach her," Sirius explained. "I was so excited to finally see my cousins this weekend and now they obviously can't come," Isabella remarked, who was seven-years-old. Steve smiled and patted his daughter on the arm. "Yeah, and I just wish I could contact Hanna at Hogwarts. And even though Hogwarts is the safest school especially with Dumbledore and I trust him and his school and his protection and I know Voldemort would never bother even touching that school, I just wish I could owl her and tell her that the family is okay. Unfortunately, I can't do that." "None of us can," Jillie said with a sigh, thinking about Davie, her fiancé who was in Australia at the moment studying to go into the medical business, and he was a muggle but he already knew about Jillie being a witch. They all sat in silence for a few seconds before Kailynn, a six- year-old interrupted. "Mom, when are we going to the toy store? You said you'd bring me if I finished my book and I finished last night," she said. Daniella smiled at her blonde, curly-haired daughter. "Honey, remember I told you last night that we can't go anywhere because a very bad magical man is unfortunately keeping us at home." "Oh," Kailynn responded. "Then can we go next week?" "Maybe," Daniella answered, picking her up and putting Kailynn on her lap. Lily watched Daniella with Kailynn and realized that she that there were thousands of people who were probably worse off than her. She was lucky to be with Sirius, one of her best friends, at this time of need. There were thousands of little kids probably whining and crying about being stuck in the house the whole time. There were thousands of little babies who were hard to handle in a time like this. Then there were the families who had no idea where their children were and if they were okay or not. Then there were people like her who had loved ones missing. Sirius glanced over at Lily, who was biting her lip and obviously thinking about something depressing, most likely James. Sirius sighed and patted Lily's arm to show his support and concern. 'It's gonna be okay,' Sirius mouthed to her, and Lily couldn't help but give him a tiny sideways grin. Luckily, Lily had a friend who was keeping her levelheaded. *~*~*~*~* Friday night into Saturday morning, Lily couldn't sleep a wink. Savannah was already supposed to be there and Remus and James were supposed to be arriving early Saturday morning and Peter, Allie, and Kaitlynne were supposed to be arriving Saturday night. She just wanted a good birthday this year, especially since it was supposedly her last in England and instead it was ruined by Voldemort's idea of fun. Lily knew that she wouldn't be able to see any of them before she left for California...whenever that was going to be. She tried to keep the thought of James or Savannah...not alive out of her mind and focused on them being safe and sound surrounded by their friends at college. "SURPRISE!" someone cried early Saturday morning. "AGH!" Lily cried, practically leaping out of bed. "SIRIUS! What are you doing in my room at six-thirty in the morning!?" "You were born at six twenty-eight in the morning of this day. Happy birthday, Lily," Sirius said with breakfast...or what looked like breakfast on a tray. Lily grinned wide. "Oh, my God, Sirius! That has got to be the sweetest thing that you've ever done for me!" Sirius grinned. "Don't get used to it," he joked. "I wanted to give you a happy birthday when it seems as if I'll be the only one here on it this year. I wanted it to be special." "Awww, Sirius," she cooed. "Thank you so much," she said, walking over to him to give him a hug. "Oh, jeez. Did you actually cook breakfast?" "Uh...I tried? Okay, okay, so it may have been better with some magic. Unfortunately, I can't do that!!!" he cried laughing. "Are you actually going to make me eat that?" "What? Don't you like it?" "No!" she cried and they both laughed. "But just for you, I'll eat it anyway." "YAY!" he cried laughing, and leaving the room. "Thanks again!" she cried, as he walked out of the room. "AND THE KITCHEN BETTER BE CLEAN WHEN I GET DOWN THERE!!" Sirius popped his head back in. "Could you give me a...uh...two- hour headstart before you come down?" he asked with an innocent face on. He hesitated before continuing. "No, better yet a two-year headstart?" Lily laughed. "Just go," she said with a laugh. *~*~*~*~* About twenty minutes later, she trudged down the stairs to find Sirius in front of the television without the kitchen cleaned. "Sirius, how is that clean?" she asked pointing to the messy kitchen. "SHHHH!" he said waving her to be quiet. "What?" she said, walking over to the television. "They think that Voldemort has backed off and gone back towards Antarctica." "What?" "It's where he was before all of this, planning it all out," Sirius explained. "Oh. Does that mean the lock-down is over?" "No, not yet. He hasn't struck anywhere in over eleven hours, which may mean he's either finally retreated or it's all part of his damn plan. No one can be sure and they're not calling off the lock-down yet. They haven't found him yet so they're not sure about anything. Two death- eaters were found, but they refused to give any information so an Auror killed them right there on the spot instead of bringing them to Azkaban. But that Auror was fired soon after for being irresponsible. Heck, I would've killed him too!" Lily sighed. "This sucks, Sirius. This is the worst birthday ever. Voldemort is keeping everyone in their damn houses by killing off innocent people just because he thinks it's fun, I don't know what's going to happen with me job, and to top it all off, I don't even know if my boyfriend and my best friend are okay!" "But the breakfast made up for some of that, right?" Sirius asked, patting her arm. Lily laughed. "Of course, Si." "I'm sorry, Lily-bean. I-" "What did you call me?" Lily asked curiously. "Er...Lily-bean?" Lily looked at him adoringly and embraced him unexpectedly. "You haven't called me that in nearly five years." Sirius blushed, but smiled at her. "I know...but it just fits today." Lily nodded. "I know," she said thankfully. "What were you saying?" Sirius hesitated, and then sighed before continuing. "I really don't know what else to say at the moment. It's hard to say much of anything. I just wish that there could be some good news soon. I just don't know when that will happen." "Don't be sorry, Sirius," she started, taking a seat next to him on the couch, as Sirius stroked her back soothingly. "It's not your fault that this whole damn thing is happening. I just wish that I could do something to help anyone, but I'm stuck here for God-knows-how-long." "I feel the same way, Lily," Sirius said with a long, drawled- out sigh. "Believe me...I feel the same way." *~*~*~*~* For the rest of the day, Lily and Sirius sat on the couch together under a blanket just watching the news, watching movies, playing board games, playing card games, talking, and surprisingly having fun. Even though it wasn't the perfect birthday that Lily had planned, it wasn't a terrible one like she thought it would be. "Sirius?" Lily asked from the living room to Sirius who has been in the kitchen for the past forty minutes. "What are you doing in there!?" "Nothing! Don't come in!" he cried laughing. She sighed and turned back to the Channel 406 news. Unfortunately, the suspicion of Voldemort backing off was not correct and he had hit fourteen schools in Vienna, Austria and Juniper, Austria that afternoon in just forty minutes. Unfortunately, Voldemort had also been seen wandering from town to town killing off certain people in the streets, as well, mostly in Austria, and was now heading back to London. The tragedy is just getting worse and the lock-down looked as if it wasn't going to be let up anytime soon. "Sirius, he's back in London!" Lily cried with a worried face as she repeated what the news reporter was telling her. "Calm down, Lily!! Stop worrying for now and come in here!" Lily sighed and turned off the television and walked into the kitchen. "Surprise!" Sirius cried. Lily gasped. In front of her was a table with two glowing candles and two china plates, a bottle of champagne, and tiny wrapped box sitting next to her empty plate. "Well, well, well. If you weren't Sirius Black, then I might actually think that you could be romantic!" He laughed. "I know I'm not James or anything and it's not the perfect, romantic, birthday dinner you were planning on having with James and today's not the perfect day that you wanted for your birthday, but you deserve a very happy birthday, Lily," he explained. "You don't turn twenty- two every year." Tears sprang to her eyes with happiness. She did not expect anything from Sirius that night except a birthday hug or whatnot. And he was right, it wasn't the perfect, romantic birthday dinner with James...it was the perfect birthday dinner with Sirius. "Awww...Sirius, you may not be James, but you're doing a very good job of making this a happy birthday," she said, walking over to him to give him a hug. He kissed her on the cheek, and pulled out her seat for her. "Thanks for accompanying me on this wonderful evening, m'lady," he said laughing. "Okay, now please tell me you didn't cook dinner!" Lily said with a grin. "No, you got lucky tonight," he said, laughing. "Although, it's not going to be a...romantic dinner or anything either." "What's for dinner?" she asked curiously. "Uh...pizza?" he said, pulling out the boxes that were underneath the table. Lily burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh....my...God..." she said, in between laughs. "Sirius, you're the best roommate a girl could ever ask for!" she cried out, grabbing a piece of pizza. "Now sit down and eat," she said grinning. "Well, I can't resist an order." "No you just can't resist food," Lily said laughing. "How about you just open my gift?" Sirius suggested, changing the subject. "Actually, it's mine and Vannie's gift, but I don't care if she didn't want you to open it without her here. Because it's your birthday and you should get at least one gift today." "Sounds good to me," she said laughing. She picked up the tiny box and took off the ribbon and the bow. She unwrapped the sparkling silver paper, and finally opened the box. Inside was a white-silver necklace with a lily in the center. She gasped. "Oh, Sirius!" He grinned. "I saw you looking at it in the jewelry store in Hogsmeade last month and I knew it would be perfect. Savannah and I both agreed on buying it and we bought it together when she was here over Easter break." "Oh, Sirius, this is so beautiful! I...I don't really know what to say except thank you so much and I can't thank you enough." "There's more to it, though," he said slowly. "Oh? What do you mean?" "Whenever a loved one is in danger and is crying for your help, the lily glows a yellowish-orangish color to warn you." "What do you mean by loved one? Friends, family, husband or wife, or just...boyfriend? " she asked, specifically speaking about James. "Well...mostly family, or husband or whatnot, but it only glows when your boyfriend is in trouble if you really love him and you would go for the end of the earth for him...at least that's what the jeweler told me. I figured it would be perfect for you and James." Lily grinned up at him. "It is. Thank you again and-"she said, wrapping it around her neck, but she was too busy looking at the necklace to finish her sentence. Sirius noticed it also. "Oh no," he muttered as they both watched it start to glow. Lily looked up at Sirius with fear and panic in her eyes and started breathing heavily. "Oh, my, God. I don't like this at all, Sirius." "I bet James is just out there slamming his fist into the wall wanting to send you a goddamn letter or call you or something." "That's not danger." "Yeah, but it's extreme love...and that's danger enough," Sirius teased, laughing. Lily cracked a smile. "You were always the one who made everyone laugh, Sirius." "I know," he replied, and they both laughed, trying to get their minds off the necklace. *~*~*~*~* Two days later, Lily was freaking out. The necklace was still glowing and she wasn't sure of what to do about her job in America. At about one o'clock in the afternoon, Sirius noticed that the necklace stopped glowing and was about to say something, but the phone rang. Sirius and Lily looked up at each other in confusion. They both knew that the only people who could reach them were the ministry or a muggle. Now, considering neither one of them really knew any Muggles, besides Petunia who Lily doubted was calling her, they both were thinking the same thing: that maybe the ministry was calling them to give them bad news. "Oh, shit," Sirius muttered. Lily drew in a breath, before picking up the receiver. "Hello?" she said softly. "Lily!? IS THAT YOU!?" the person on the other end shrieked, obviously with happiness. "Uh...yeah. Who is this?" she asked calmly. "It's me, Savannah!!" she cried. "WHAT!?" she screamed, which was definitely freaking Sirius out who had no idea who she was talking to. "Aren't you listening to the radio or watching the television?? The lock-down is over!" Lily shrieked with happiness and started jumping up and down, yet again freaking Sirius out...but in a good way. "Are you fuckin' kidding me!?" Savannah laughed at what Lily said just as Sirius literally ran over to her and pulled on the cord of Lily's telephone like a five-year- old. "Not at all!" Savannah cried. "The ministry and the Aurors at Sir Sephilia's office and Sir Friedburgh's office, in Scandinavia, tracked down you-Know-Who in Egypt today and sent him crawling back to Antarctica. Unfortunately when they went to go look for him, he wasn't there and instead they realized he had drifted back to somewhere in Russia where he'll remain until he can get his strength back which will probably won't be for another ten years or so. He's practically powerless and has disappeared!" "I-I can't believe it. This is totally amazing! I was waiting for this moment this whole damn week!" Lily cried. Sirius was giving her weird looks, wondering why she was so ecstatic, but Lily waved him off. "I know!!! I immediately picked up the phone once I heard to see if they were working, and sure enough the lock-down is officially over!! I just wanted to call you guys to make sure you guys were okay and to tell you that...well, I'm fine." "Are you positive? I heard you're school was on his list." Sirius was obviously about to kill himself with suspension, but Lily turned around while chuckling at him. There was a long pause on Savannah's side of the phone and Lily was about to ask her if she was still there, but Savannah finally spoke. "We were hit." "Oh, no. What happened?" Lily asked, before mentally hitting herself. "No, that was a dumb question." "No, it's okay," Savannah said sighing. "It just all seems...well, unreal to me. I still can't believe he was just here last week. In fact...well, my roommate here was a victim and if I wasn't at lunch at the time, I would've been a victim too. It scares me, Lily. But what scares me most is that I saw him. I saw him killing people that I knew! People that I had just talked to moments before. People that were my best friends there!! My choral director—the best damn professor I've ever had—had died right in front of my own eyes. I watched him suffer and knowing that I couldn't do anything to help him or anyone else freaks me out even more. It all completely freaked me out, Lily, and if I wasn't able to sneak out the back door and into the parking lot where I hid underneath cars with hundreds of other students and staff, I could've died, also. It just scares me that I was so close to dying." "Oh, don't say that. It doesn't matter because you're fine. And...I'm sorry. I-I don't really know what else to say because I wasn't there, but it must have been terrible. I can't tell you how it feels, but I'm just glad you weren't one of his victims," Lily soothed. "Who's on the phone?" Sirius whispered, but Lily shooed him away. "I know...so am I. Well, listen, I've got to go. They're having an assembly in two minutes and I've got to be there. I wish I could talk more, but if I'm late, then I won't get my degree until the summer, and I do not feel like spending my time here." "I understand," Lily said with a sigh of relief. "God, I wish I could talk to SI-Si now, but I really can't. Tell Si-Si I miss him and that I wish I could talk to him now but I'll call back later tonight. I love you, Lily! Bye for now!" "Bye, hon. I'll talk to you later." Lily put back the receiver in its cradle and leaned against the wall and slouched down to the floor, trying to hide her ecstaticness. "Oh, wow." "Okay, who was that?" Sirius demanded to know, slouching against the kitchen floor next to her. "You will never believe who that was. You'll never guess who had just called me," Lily said amazingly still in non-belief. "Big Bird!" he cried cracking a smile. "Someone a thousand times better than Big Bird." "Oscar the grouch?" Lily laughed. "No, you dolt! Even better." "Okay, now I know that's not possible." Lily laughed. "What about Savannah? Is she any better than Oscar?" "VANNIE!?!?!" Sirius screamed. "Yeah...I guess she's a little better than Oscar." Lily laughed as Sirius continued. "Wait...how did she call??" "The lock-down is over," Lily started, as she began the whole story of the lock-down being over and what Savannah said about her school and the deaths there. "And she says she misses you and she'll call you later." "Oh, wow. I can't believe it's finally over. I thought it would be a lot longer than this. I'm just glad the ministry could've stopped him," Sirius said, suddenly freezing in place. "Uh-oh," he muttered. "Uh-oh what? What happened?" Lily asked with worry. "Um...you said that the Aurors at Sir Sephilia's office were tracking Voldemort down, right?" "Yeah...so?" Sirius sighed again. "Oh, no." "'Oh, no' what?" Lily asked curiously. "Uh..." "Sirius Black, you better tell me what's wrong this instant or I might have to hurt you." Sirius sighed. "I don't think he ever told you this—probably just forgot or something—but...uh...well, James got the job working in his office." Lily sat there gaping at Sirius as the breath was suddenly sucked out of her. She sat there breathing heavily as the tears started filling up her eyelids. "Oh, God." "I'm sure he's fine. Since he's just a beginner there, maybe he didn't even go with them. He's just begun his training." But Lily wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking about the necklace. "Sirius, when the lily stops glowing, what do you think that means?" Sirius had to stop and think about what she was saying at the moment, confused of why she changed the subject. "Um...he's no longer in danger of course." Lily nodded. "But...but what if it means something else...something worse?" "Like what? And please to God don't say death, Lily Marie Evans. You and I both know that James is too damn strong and brave to have been killed by Voldemort in his first month of working with the Auror business." Lily nodded. "You're right, Sirius. I'm...I'm just being paranoid," she explained, but unfortunately she couldn't help but be paranoid. She knew Sirius was just trying to comfort her, but a voice in the back of her mind was still telling her that James could still be out there...needing her right at the moment. Three hours later, they still hadn't heard from James...or Remus, Kaitlynne, Allie, or Peter at that matter. And unfortunately, Lily could not worry about them anymore, because she was going through with the move to California. She didn't want to move to America at the moment, but Douglas Cowing had called her later that afternoon to explain the situation and he ended up making a decision that because the lock-down had substantially been officially over for four hours, that the move and the job shall still proceed because the flight was nonrefundable...besides, he claimed, Lily wouldn't even have to start her job until Wednesday. Lily sat on the floor with a picture of her and James in one hand and a picture of Hogwarts graduation with all eight of them packed together tightly to fit in the picture. Lily sighed, not realizing Sirius was standing behind her as a tear fell down her cheeks and onto the picture of her and James. "Lily," he said again this time putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and wiped away the tears quickly. "Oh, hey Sirius." Sirius sighed. "Lily, everything's going to be okay. I'm sure that James is fine and that he's just busy with all of the finishing touches he has to do with the whole Auror business." "I'm not worried about that as much as I am about moving," Lily confessed. "What do you mean?" "It's just that...well, once I move, I realize that everything is going to be exactly how it was the past week. And I'm afraid that it's just going to bring us all farther apart." "That's not going to happen unless you want it to happen, Lils." "How do you know?" "Because I'm not going to let it happen." Lily smiled and put the two picture frames on top of her other things in her suitcase. "Okay, fine. Let's just get this over with." Sirius laughed. "Are you all packed?" "I think so," she said, scanning the room. "No, wait." "What?" "Can I pack you with me?" Sirius laughed. "No, I'm afraid not." "Then, yeah, I'm all packed," she said, sighing. Time, sometimes the time just slips away And you're left with yesterday Left with memories I'll always think of you and smile And be happy for the time I had you with me Though we go our separate ways I won't forget so don't forget the memories we made Sirius gave her a reassuring smile and gave her a short, but sweet, hug. "Lily, you're going to be an amazing publisher and you're going to have a great time in California. Don't worry about anything else but that, okay?" "But-" "No, no buts." "But-" "Okay, you obviously aren't listening to me." "However-" "Hey! That's just a fancy but!" "Sirius-" "Okay, I know you're just going to try to make a point, but don't." Lily sighed. "Fine." "HEY!!!" "What?" she cried alarmed. "I don't know, I just felt like yelling." Lily laughed. "Sirius, I'm never going to find anyone else in America who can make me laugh as much as you can." "Okay, don't you know yet that there is no one in the whole world who is funnier than me?" "Just funny? Or funny-looking?" "Things are going to be so different without you around," Sirius confessed. "A.k.a. no dinner?" Sirius laughed. "I'm being serious, Lily." She gasped. "Oh no!! Alert the media!!!" Sirius gave her an exasperated look. Lily felt a bit guilty. "I'm sorry. I-I just don't want to think about it." "I know but I'm really going to miss you, Lily." "I'm going to miss you more," she teased. "You can't forget me, either," he warned. "I'd never forget you," Lily replied. "You were the best roommate a girl could ask for." Sirius blushed. "Thanks." Please remember, please remember I was there for you And you were there for me Please remember, our time together The time was yours and mine While we were wild and free "You always have to remember me, Sirius. And not just me as a roommate, but me as a person. I know we'll see each other, but it won't be the same. I won't be coming home to a place where I know I can count on cracking a smile. I won't be coming home to a place where I know will still be dirty unless you became so incredibly bored that you decided to dust the furniture...which happened once in a full moon. Thanks Sirius...for everything," she whispered. "No, thank you for making me who I am today. If you weren't my roommate, I'd be a totally different person. Thanks," Sirius whispered again, giving her a small, gentle hug, trying not to let the tears gathering up in the back of his eyes be noticed. Lily squeezed him tighter as a tiny tear fell down her cheek helplessly. Sirius smiled at her, and swiped his eyes lightly "C'mon, we need to go, or else you're going to be late." "I'll be right down, Si," Lily said taking another glance around the room as Sirius grabbed two of her suitcases and started to bring them downstairs. Lily sat down in the empty room looking at her bed that was just a mattress at the moment, up to her desk that was a just a piece of wood with a chair in front of it towards her two wooden dressers that were completely cleared off and empty and her closet which was just two white doors, one half-open to reveal nothing but dust. Good-bye, there's just no sadder word to say And it's sad to walk away With just memories Who's to know what might have been We'll leave behind a life and time I'll never know again She tried not to make leaving a big deal, but she couldn't help but sniffle and cry a little. I mean, her bedroom has been her home for the past three years. The room gave her many memories that she'll never forget. The room was there when she needed to be alone. The room was there when she needed a quiet place to read and rest. The room was there when she needed a cozy place to bring her friends. The room was there when she and James, or she and Savannah, or she and Remus, or she and Sirius needed some privacy away from the rest of the world. The room was there when she needed to get the anger off of her chest. The room was there when she needed comfort. The room was there when she simply needed a place where she could cry her eyes out until she thought that there were no more tears inside of her. The room was where she belonged. And then there was her house that belonged to her and Sirius for the last three years. The house that was now just Sirius' and the house that she'd be leaving for God-knows-how-long. The house where she could truly call home...up until now. She descended down the stairs with her last suitcases and two big bags full of her stuff in her hands and her purse slung over her arm as she simply took one good look around, making it seem as if she'd never return again, even though she knew she'd be returning to celebrate Kaitlynne's birthday on August 3, and maybe even for a visit beforehand if she wasn't too busy. And how we laugh and how we smile And how this friendship was yours and mine And how a dream was out of reach I stood by you, you stood by me We took each day and made it shine We wrote our names across the sky We ride so fast, we ride so free And I knew that you cared for me She walked towards the door where Sirius stood with a supportive smile on his face, taking the suitcase under his arms and one of the bags in his other arm as Lily turned around to face the house for one last look until next time. She felt Sirius' hand on her neck, soothing her, but it just made her want to cry even more. She sighed for the millionth time that evening and threw the last bag into the car. She just wish that she could have apparated to California or gone by broomstick to make it quicker and to help ease the pain, but unfortunately she had too many bags and the arrangements were already made at the airport. Lily was about to climb into the car when both she and Sirius heard the telephone ring. They looked at each other and Lily cried, "We have to get that!" "But what if you miss your flight? You-" "I DON'T CARE! I'M ANSWERING THE DAMN PHONE!" Lily cried laughing as she dropped her purse, screaming "Alohomora!" towards the house lock, and scrambled for the kitchen telephone, completely out of breath. "Uh...hello?" "Bonjour? Mademoiselle Mona? Comment ca va!? C'est moi, Monsieur Gaston! Sont-elle-" Lily sighed as more tears sprang to her eyes. "I don't speak French!!" she said crossly. "You've got the wrong damn number," she cried, yelling at the person on the other line slamming down the receiver, when she knew it wasn't fair. She was just angry that it wasn't James, Remus, Kaitlynne, Allie, or Peter. "A little harsh, don't you think?" Sirius asked with a grin. "Easy for you to say. Your girlfriend already called," Lily said, not trying to sound so mean, slumping down towards the floor. "Lily, I-" "Let's just go," Lily said, standing up and walking out towards the car. Sirius waited and watched her go out and sit in the car staring at the street the whole time before he walked out and got into the driver's side. But he didn't put the keys in. He turned towards Lily, who turned away and looked back at the house. "Lily, please just-" "Sirius, I just..." she started full of sorrow. She sighed before continuing. "I just don't want to think about it." "Think about what?" "I don't want to think about James or America or my job or You- Know-Who or the lock-down or whatnot. I just want a nice, peaceful drive to the airport as if I was going on vacation or something. I'm just tired of everyone being sympathetic or unhappy or angry around here. I don't want that and I sure don't need it. Please, Sirius, just drive." Sirius hesitated before nodding and granting her wish. He put the keys in the ignition and started out of the driveway. "Good-bye Alphamstone," she whispered so Sirius couldn't hear her. "Good-bye...home." And even though she tried to get him out of her head, James was the only thing she cared about right at that moment. Halfway 'round the world Doesn't stop me from loving you Halfway 'round the world Can't keep me from feeling the way I do I want to hold you baby 'Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy Even if I'm halfway 'round the world *~*~*~*~* "Um...do I know you?" Andy said, answering the door Tuesday night to a stranger. "Um...does Lily Evans live here?" Andy nodded. "Yeah, she lives here. And who are you?" "I'm Remus. I-" "Remus!!" Lily cried, coming to the door to give her visitor a hug. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so glad to see you!" Remus grinned, and embraced her tightly. "I know. I'm really glad to see you, too, Lily. It feels like it has been forever." Lily nodded. "I know." "Happy Birthday, by the way." "Aww, thanks," Lily said, giving a quick kiss on the cheeks. "So, how'd you find me here!?" Remus laughed. "Kaitlynne told me." "What? Kaitlynne?" "Yeah. She and I were stuck together during the lock-down." "What?? Why were you two together?" Lily asked suspiciously. He laughed. "I was at her hotel last week after finishing an early lunch with her when we heard the news." "Why didn't you call us yesterday!?" "Because I went back to my place to see if Peter was there, which he wasn't, so we went to Allie's for a little while...and we ended up staying the night," he said sighing. "You don't sound so happy about that." "I'm not," he said sadly. "Oh, no. What happened?" "Josh." Lily gasped. "What happened!?!?" "We don't know. He goes to London Arts University of Witchcraft and Wizardry which was unfortunately struck by You-Know-Who and Allie hasn't heard anything from him since the lock-down." "Oh, no," Lily said full of desperation. "Is she okay?" "Not really." "I wish I could do something..." "But your job starts tomorrow, right?" "Yeah," she said glumly. "It's alright. I just wanted to tell you. If you can, try to get to Allie's on the weekend or something if we haven't heard from him. She'd appreciate all the support she can get and I'll keep in touch." "What else have you heard?" "Well, actually Minnie Juniper, remember her?" "Yeah," Lily said. "Uh-oh. What happened with her?" Remus chuckled. "Nothing yet, but she goes to the same school as Josh." "Oh, no." "Yeah, I think Kaitlynne or Allie are going to try to get in touch with Daniel and see what's going on with that." "Okay." "Yeah, so that's all I know." Lily nodded again. "Hold on...why'd you come here, though? Why not Alphamstone?" "I did at first and I thought you'd still be there, but when I went looking for you and Sirius this afternoon, I found an empty house...literally. Sirius wasn't there and neither was any of your stuff. So I figured you'd be here. And Kaitlynne gave me this address last week so I decided to come here instead." Lily nodded. "What about Sirius? Where was he?" Remus laughed. "Funny story actually. I went back to my apartment to see if Peter was back yet and there he was...with Sirius. So, actually I had a chance to ask him if you were here. And that all happened about thirty minutes ago before I apparated here." Lily nodded again, understanding it all...except for one thing. "Um...have you heard from..." but she stopped due to the lump in her throat. "James?" he asked, and Lily nodded with agreement. "No," Remus sighed. "No one has but I'm betting he's still at the Auror office, straightening everything out and making sure You-Know-Who isn't coming back for any reason." Lily sighed, figuring that was the answer she was going to get. "Okay." "Don't worry about it, Lils. I actually have to leave in five minutes, but I came here to drop off your birthday gift," he said with a wink, giving her a wrapped present, which happened to be a pair of emerald green dress robes that she had wanted for a long time. "Awww, thanks Remus. They're beautiful. And maybe I'll see you over the weekend if I have time to get out to England." Remus smiled. "I'll keep in touch," he said, before apparating back to England. "Was that a friend?" Andy asked, coming up behind her, making her jump a little. Lily laughed. "Yeah. He just came by to talk to me about the lock-down, which I'm sure you heard of." "Oh, definitely. I get a few wizardry channels here and a bunch of my friends are wizards," he explained. "And it did not look good. I hope everyone that you know is okay." Lily just nodded, not sure as to what to say at this point. Oh, well my boyfriend could be dead somewhere and this guy that used to be my enemy but is now my friend's husband could be dead and this snobby, know- it-all prick could be dead as well. Oh, and there's nothing I can do about any of that, but you know, everything's great!! So Lily just said nothing. *~*~*~*~* The next few days were hectic for Lily, but at the same time they were great. She started her job early the next morning, still preoccupied with thoughts of James, but when she walked into the Random House for Wizardry building, she immediately forgot everything else except for publishing. She couldn't wait to get started, and after being showed around and after meeting her boss and her fellow workers and after being told what to do, she started doing small odd jobs for Dr. Rhonda Fleischer, her boss. The whole week was fun and she immediately fell in love with her job and with her co-workers. Unfortunately, the nights were a different story. Angel, I can feel it's not you Angel, I wish it were not true And as I walk to the beat of my heart inside I feel like letting go Oh darling, in my dream, you'll be tonight Every night she'd go to bed hoping that a letter would appear for her or a phone call would be made just so she could know that James was okay...unfortunately, for the next five days, it was exactly the opposite. Everything was quiet and none of her friends had heard anything about him. She would take a last glance at the picture beside her bed of him before turning off the light and would cry herself to sleep every night holding on to the necklace Sirius and Savannah gave her. Oh Mr. Postman Give me a sign Tell me you've a letter, to make me feel fine Oh don't you know I am waiting here for you Tell me it will be here tonight On very early Sunday morning, May 30, two days before Lily and James' one-year anniversary, she had received a phone call from Sirius at two in the morning. It disturbed and woke up both her and Andy, but she knew it wasn't good if Sirius Black was up before ten o'clock in the morning, which she figured he was considering the time differences. "Lily? Um...Savannah called me a few minutes ago." "Yeah?" Lily said, barely audible and still groggy. "Um..." he muttered. Lily was now fully awake. "Oh, no. What happened, Sirius??" He sighed. "This is really hard to say." "Oh, God," she whispered breathlessly. "Just tell me and get it over with." He sighed again. "Lily...Twenty-two out of thirty-four Aurors in Sir Sephilia's office died trying to protect the world from You-Know-Who, and seven of the eleven alive are all of the advanced Aurors, including Sir Sephilia and his Senior Advisor, Sir Raoul Torrington. They won't reveal the names of the living to us yet, but...well, I just wanted to tell you that a.s.a.p. before you found out from somebody else." Lily didn't say anything back as she tried to hold in all the tears and unhappiness that was built up inside of her. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor as the tears rolled down her cheek and as she sobbed into the phone. "We're here for you, Lily," Sirius said softly before hanging up the phone and giving Lily some time and privacy. She immediately wished that she could go back to England to see Sirius and Savannah and all of her friends, and she might have if she didn't have work to do later that morning. That night, Sunday night that is, she had a sinking feeling at the bottom of her stomach that he wasn't ever coming back. And she couldn't help thinking about what a lousy anniversary it was. She didn't want to admit it, but every time they got close to a one-year anniversary, something always happened to prevent it and she never expected death to be a factor. She tried to stop thinking about it, but that made it worse and everywhere she went she would see his face and see his memories. That night she didn't cry herself to bed or even shed one tear for him. She held the picture frame in her arms, and silently prayed that everything was working out for him wherever he was...in heaven, she thought not saying it out loud. She slowly took out the picture from the frame and said softly, "I love you James, but if I can't have you here...I don't want any of you," and with that she slowly ripped up the picture and threw the pieces into the trash, making most of the pieces just scatter across the floor around the waste basket. She thought she'd be bawling by then but instead she stared at the empty picture frame and sat on the floor for hours, just thinking of all of their memories together. She woke up the next morning still sitting on the floor and still in the clothes she had on the day before. She didn't tell Andy anything, even though he could sense something was wrong. Savannah, Sirius, Kaitlynne, Peter and Remus had all called her Monday morning, but Lily shook her head at Andy when he offered the phone to her. That evening she had an interview with her new internship manager, and had tried to put away all of the thoughts of James for that one evening so she wouldn't seen distracted, and it somewhat worked until Mrs. Goldman, her manager, had asked her what she missed most about England. "Oh..." Lily said. "Um...I-I don't really know. My...er...friends, I guess," Lily said, trying not to cry. "Oh, anyone in particular?" Yes, Lily thought, as the tears sprang to her eyes. "Not really," she lied instead. She went back to Andy's apartment—it was still too hard to call it her home at the time—on Saturday night in a strange, awkward mood, and walked in to find five strangers sitting around the living room drinking and laughing. "Um...hello?" she said with a confused smile. "Oh, hey, Lily," Andy said. "I would've told you about this, but I didn't know until about thirty minutes ago that they'd be here," he explained, laughing. Lily grinned at him, and at them all. "Okay, you did not tell us you had another woman roommate," one of the guys said who was by far the tallest (and the cutest, she noted), about six feet two inches, with cute blonde spiked hair, very muscular and had the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. He winked at her. "And you never mentioned she was cute either." Lily laughed, realizing it felt good to laugh after not laughing for a whole day. "I'm taking that as a compliment." "You should," he said, winking again. Andy rolled his eyes. "That's Shane Taylor." "Nice to meet you," he said with a welcoming smile. Andy pointed to another guy, who was leaning against the wall with a beer in his hand who looked older than the rest with dark hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. "That's Brett McAlester." "Hi," he simply said, giving her a strange look as if he knew her already. "That's Brad Holton," Andy said, pointing to a guy with spiked brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey," he said with a warm smile. "That's Erik Bremmington," Andy said pointing a guy with red, curly hair and green eyes and who was obviously older than her and Andy, and he smiled at Lily. "And I'm Callie Bremmington," the only woman in the room, besides Lily, said. She was short with long, straight golden-blonde hair and she somewhat reminded her of Savannah, though definitely a little older. "And this is Lily Evans," Andy introduced. "Wait, did you go to Hogwarts?" Brett asked. Lily nodded, surprised that he even knew about it. "Um...yeah." "That's where I know you from. I went to Hogwarts my last two years of wizardry school. Weren't you friends with the Marauders?" Lily nodded as it made her think of James, but she immediately pushed him out of her mind, just wanting to have a good time. "Yeah. Still am." "Really? That's awesome. I never really got to know anyone there and right after graduation I moved out here to work at my father's company, where I met Shane and Erik who knew Andy...and I, of course, met Callie through Erik. She kinda came out of nowhere...too bad she's still not there," Brett teased laughing. "Yeah, well at least I'm married happily and you're still living in that dump you call a home," Callie shot back, laughing. "Hey, at least I'm not living with the dump," Brett fired back nodding at Erik, and they all laughed, including Lily. "One of my good friends is Andy's cousin, who also attended Hogwarts," Lily explained to Brett. "Which one? Vera, Jacob, or Kaitlynne?" he asked. "Kaitlynne." "Oh, good. I like her best anyway," he said, and they all laughed. "Which is why you dated Vera for two months?" Shane said with a half-smile. "Yeah...terrible mistake," Brett said with a laugh, which made them all laugh. "Okay, so you're probably wondering why they are all here, but we're just celebrating Brett's birthday, which was actually yesterday," Andy explained. "Oh, happy birthday," Lily said to Brett. "Thanks," he said with a grateful smile and a wink. "Lily's birthday was last weekend," Andy informed. "Oh, happy birthday!" they all cooed, and Lily couldn't help but blush for some unapparent reason. "So how long have you been in California?" Brad asked Lily. "Since about...very, very early Tuesday morning, like three o'clock or whatnot," she explained. "Oh, not that long, then," Shane said. Lily shook her head. "Not at all. I got a job at Random House for Wizardry and I started on Wednesday, and I was glad that Kaitlynne had told me that Andy needed a roommate. And here I am." "I work at Random House, also," Callie said. "What division do you work under?" "Publishing with Dr. Rhonda Fleischer." "Oh. I worked there for a year before I moved up on the Board with Dr. Fred Severns as my boss now." "Really?" Lily said, truly interested. "Okay, is it just me or is this starting to sound really boring?" Brad asked faking a yawn, and they all laughed. "Well, I'm sorry that we're more advanced than you technology junkies," Callie teased, and she and Lily roared with laughter. "I don't think we're wanted," Brett commented. "I think you're right, Brett," Brad said. Callie whispered to Lily conspiratorially loud enough for them all to hear "These five should have been rocket scientists. Nothing gets by them." Erik's mouth was playfully agape. "I think she just insulted us." "I think you're right, Erik," Shane said. "See what I mean?" Callie said, nodded as if her point were proven. "Rocket scientists." And they all laughed simultaneously just as there was a knock on the door. "Hmm...I wonder who that is?" Andy thought out loud, just as Lily stood up to grab a beer from the kitchen. "I'll get it," Andy offered, placing down his beer and walking towards the door. The person knocked again, and Andy yelled impatiently, "Hold on! I'm coming!" He opened the door slightly so that the door was hiding everyone in the room from the person at the door and he saw someone who looked vaguely familiar, but he still didn't know who it was. "Um...can I help you?" "Does Lily Evans live here?" "Uh...yeah. And who are you?" "A friend," the person said smugly. "Is she in now? I really need to talk to her." "Yeah, she's here," Andy said, opening the door further. "Thanks, Andy," the person said, walking into the room to see six other people there drinking and laughing and playing around. "Oh...hello." Andy didn't even realize that the person said his name until Brett pointed it out. "How did that person know your name?" Andy stood there stunned. "I-I don't know. I don't know who that was." "Okay, this is just too horror film-like for me," Erik complained. "How is this like a horror film?" Shane asked with a smirk. "Oh, come on. Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer? They were stalkers!" he cried, laughing. [a/n: okay, I know these movies didn't come out until the nineties, but I didn't feel like looking up the names of horror movies that were shown in theater before the eighties! J] "Why did I ever marry you?" Callie wondered, grinning at him. This is when Lily got her head out of the refrigerator and turned around to go back towards the living room, figuring that another one of Andy's friends was going to be there, but instead she dropped the beer bottle in shock, making it spill all over and shatter into a thousand little piece and she gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. The 'stalker' was about to say something, but when he opened his mouth he found that he couldn't talk. But they both found that they didn't need words to describe what had just happened. Lily literally jumped over the kitchen chair to get to the person. "James!" she gasped, before pulling him into a long, gratifying hug where they both ended up shedding a few tears for each other and there they stood in each other's arms, not talking, not moving, not making a sound except for an occasional sniffle, and yet...completely satisfied. "But the only thing that was running through my mind was the fact that I had never gotten the chance to tell you that Sir Sephilia had let me into his Auror program. I refused to die without telling you the whole truth." Lily sniffled and hugged him close to her. "Oh, James, I love you so much. I don't care if you hadn't told me. I'm just glad you're back." "I love you, too, Lily," James murmured, kissing her passionately on the lips. "But where were you for the past week?" Lily asked, after they pulled apart. "No one could get a hold of you!" "Let me start from the beginning. I was trailing right behind Voldemort for about four days when our cover was blown by his death- eaters. I was captured, along with almost everyone else. I was close to dead...but I knew I couldn't let you or Sirius or Remus or Savannah or Peter or my parents or everyone else I knew down. It was a tough battle, but Alastor Moody devised a plan for us to escape and him and a few other Aurors at Sephilia's office were given the chance to get away quickly and quietly. We got back to the tent and we told Sephilia where he was hiding, hoping it wasn't too late. Well, we caught him and sent him crawling back to Iceland, actually. Because there were only a few of us left, Sir Sephilia needed all the help he could get this past week and we've been under cover, hidden away, and away from the death-eaters so I couldn't call you or write to you. I was so scared that you guys thought I was gone," James explained. Lily sniffled. They were in her room now, sitting on her bed just talking about everything that had happened in the past two weeks. "We did. The moment I heard that more than half of the Aurors had died on duty, I had this sickening feeling in my stomach. I couldn't deal with it." "As I can see," he muttered bitterly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked crossly. "Huh?" he asked innocently. "Oh...nothing." "No, tell me what you meant by that." James sighed. "It's just that...well, I did not expect you to be hanging out with a bunch of friends the day after you heard about my mission and the consequences." "What? First of all, they weren't my friends. I didn't even know they were going to be here! They were just celebrating Brett's birthday," Lily explained. "Brett?" he asked with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Yes, Brett," she answered harshly. "Yeah, well if they were Andy's friends why were you hanging out with them?" "Because I needed a good laugh and just to relax and have a good time." "A good time?" James questioned. "I'll just bet you had a good time. I couldn't help but notice there were more males than females," he mumbled under his breath. It's just one more day No one said there would be pain again Won't blame it on myself I'll blame it on the jealous man "So? Are you accusing me of going behind your back?" Lily demanded. "If you thought I was dead, you wouldn't necessarily be going behind my back," James pointed out. "Oh, so instead, you think that the day after I find out that the man that I love could be dead I would start dating someone else?" "I don't know," James said, shrugging. Get away for a while Here I am out on my own again Won't blame it on myself I'll blame it on the jealous man "Oh, jeez, James. I'm not that stupid!! And stop being so goddamn jealous and learn to trust me!" "I do trust you!" "Well, then why are you accusing me of dating other guys when I'm still dating you?" "Hey, it happened before, Lily, if you have forgotten," James said angrily. Lily's expression on her face turned from bitterness to hurt. "I can't believe you just brought that up, James. And besides you know that it wasn't my fault." Standing in the room Calling out your name I was here before I could see your face "How was it not your fault!?" "We were on a break!!!!!!!" Lily screamed. [a/n: I know, I know. Friends. I love that show, what can I say? J] "You said you needed a break so I figured we weren't dating!!" Lily exploded, and she knew that everyone in the other room could hear them but at that moment she didn't care. "Ugh, forget it. Whatever," he muttered. "Oh, and I hate to mention it...no, strike that—I'd love to mention it, that I'm not the only one to blame in that situation! YOU have cheated on me three times, James Potter! So don't scream at me for cheating on you once, when I didn't even cheat on you!! I thought that we could go celebrate your returning, but all you care about is who I've hung out with tonight? That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard!! I can't believe you could be so goddamned shallow!! But, whatever, James. I hope you have a happy life without me because I don't need any of this jealousy crap right at the moment, especially from you!." Lily screamed, jumping off of the bed and walking towards the door. Only clouds will see Tears are in my eyes Empty like my heart Why do you say good-bye? The pain goes on "Don't run away from this, Lily Evans, like you've done in the past!" James cried. "I'm not running away from anything, James Potter. I'm simply facing the fact that my boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend, doesn't seem to want to trust me and thinks that he can control my life. Well, you're wrong, James and I don't any of your love vs. jealousy act right now. Let me live my own life in America, and you go back to England and live your life there...away from me," she snapped at him, before charging towards the door in complete anger and frustration. "We're two different people in two different places. Just leave it at that." Alone I can hear Hear our song Playing for me again Won't blame it on myself Just blame it on the jealous man "No, Lily, wait," James started. "Wait for what? You to accuse me something again!?" "No, I-" Before leaving the room, she turned around to face James. "You know, it always seems like whenever we're close to that one-year mark, we become a little too overprotected of each other. We run and hide from the damn truth, and find an excuse to make space between us...this time there's no need for an excuse," she explained sadly. "Happy Anniversary, James," she said barely audible before leaving her room and walking out of the apartment, not even looking at the six other people in the living room when she passed by them. She just wanted to get out of there and think things over. The pain goes on and on again The suffering will always stand The agony goes on with this man I'll blame it on the jealous man ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ "Yeah, Happy Anniversary to you, too," James said softly. "And Happy Birthday," he added. He stood up and was about to leave the room when he saw a bunch of ripped up pieces of paper sprawled about the garbage and realized that it was his—and Lily's—favorite picture of them two. Tears of hurt, plus sorrow, filled his eyelids when he realized she had already ripped it up before he got there. He sat there, realizing that Lily was right: they had always become too overprotected and ran from the truth when it came to their one-year anniversary. He sighed, and walked out of the room where he saw everyone staring at him. "Hey," he said to the strangers in the apartment. "Um...hi?" Shane said, still confused as to who it was. "So, you and Lily had still been together after the last time I saw you?" Andy asked, knowing that it was James Potter who was standing in the living room. "Not exactly. We've been off and on and have only truly been serious since last June...but I guess that's over," he explained, and Andy had suddenly remembered when Lily had vaguely told him about that before. "But you heard all about that, I'm sure," James said pointing out that they had probably overheard their argument. They all looked sheepish. "I'm sorry," Callie sympathized, not about to pretend like she didn't hear their yells. "Don't be. It was my fault for being so stupid. But I think she's right. We need space from each other. We just need time to calm down and to get settled into our new lives. It's all for the best," James explained, using the famous line of Sirius and Savannah even though he didn't believe that from one second. Andy nodded. "She's one heck of a woman. Don't let her go," he said, before James left the apartment and apparated back to London. James' first and only priority was to see Lily, and now that he had done that, which ended up being traumatic, he didn't find any real need in going to see any of his other friends, even though he knew he should, considering they were all probably worried about him. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ "Si-Si, are we going to Allie's tomorrow or are we not?" Savannah asked. He sighed. "I guess so. I...I just don't want any more bad news," he explained. Savannah grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the couch, where she cuddled into his arms. "Honey, if it is bad news, which I bet it's not, wouldn't it be better to be there with Allie than to be here sulking by ourselves?" "Why are you so smart?" he asked her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Because someone in this relationship has to be," she joked. "Hey!" he cried, and they both laughed. "Oh, and Kaitlynne called earlier when you were upstairs and she says that if it's okay that she'll probably move in next Wednesday." "That's perfect. Only I wish it were you who was moving in," he said winking. "Didn't we already talk about this," she teased. "If Kaitlynne gets that job in Australia, and I move back to England after my last year at college, then I'll move in with you, you bozo," she said laughing, "You better," he replied with a grin, just as the phone rang. "Okay, I need to get that." "Okay," she said, without getting up and grinning at him. "You are not helping," he said with a smile as it rang again. "Fine, but you asked for it." He started to tickle her and she squirmed away from him and on to the ground just as the phone rang and there was knock at the door. "I'll get the door, you get the phone," she said still laughing. She walked to the door and opened it and gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Oh...my...God..." she whispered, as she flung her arms around James' neck just as he put his arms around her waist. "Oh, it's good to see you again," James whispered to her, as the tears sprang to her eyelids already. "I can't believe you're actually...here," she cried, instead of saying 'alive.' "I know," he whispered. "Who is it!?" Sirius cried from the kitchen, obviously still on the phone. Savannah grinned and let go of him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Sirius dropped the phone. "Hey," James said with a slight grin. Sirius stood there agape and then did something that he's never done to James in his whole lifetime of being friends with him (not including graduation) and walked over to him and gave him a hug. Both James and Savannah were surprised, but James returned it gratefully and Savannah smiled at them...until she heard a scream from the phone. They all laughed, and Savannah ran to pick it up as James went on to explain the whole story to Sirius. "Hello?" she said. "SIRIUS?" the person cried. Savannah laughed. "No, it's Savannah." "Savannah? Savannah Turner?" the unfamiliar voice said. "Um...yeah. Who is this?" "It's Daniel Marx." "Danny!!" she squealed. "How are you?" He sighed. "Not so good." "Oh, no. What happened?" "I'm not sure. Josh Matthews just called me and-" "What!?" she cried. "Huh?" "Josh Matthews?? He's alive!?" she squealed. "Yeah!" he said happily. "I thought you knew." "Now I do!" "But he can't reach Allie, so I'm not sure what's up with that." "Oh...hmmm...that's strange. I figured she'd stay in the house with the phone open until he called," she thought out loud. "Yeah, I thought so too," he said. "Well, Sirius called me yesterday morning to ask me if I've heard anything on Minnie, and today Josh called me to tell me that ever since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had hit their school, that he hadn't seen her anywhere." Savannah sighed. "Oh, no. Well, I'm sure she's okay somewhere, Daniel, and don't worry about it. In fact, if you want, Sirius and I could pop by later tomorrow." "Oh, would you? That would be so nice of you," he said, extremely grateful. "My house has been pretty lonely since the lock-down and it would be nice to see you again." "Okay, we'll stop by tomorrow," she agreed. "I'll talk to you later." And she hung up the phone and returned to Sirius' and James' conversation. "What about Lily?" Sirius asked. "Did you go see her?" James sighed, as Savannah took a seat next to him. "Yeah," was his plain and simple answer. "What was her reaction?" Savannah asked. "She broke up with me," he replied after deciding just to tell them instead of hide it. "WHAT!?!?" both Savannah and Sirius cried incredulously. James couldn't help but laugh at their reaction. "It's a long story, but...in the end, we got into a huge argument and she broke up with me." Both Savannah and Sirius were speechless. "But...your anniversary is tomorrow!" Savannah blurted out, before covering her mouth, realizing it was a stupid thing to say as Sirius glared at her. "I know," he sighed. "It seems like we always do something stupid and break up before we get to our one-year anniversary. Lily mentioned it, but it always seems like we're hiding from something or we're running from something." "I'm sorry, James," Savannah said, really thinking about apparating to Lily's at the moment and wondering what the heck Lily was thinking. "I-I don't know. It just felt so...real. I mean, we've dated before obviously, but the last year was different. It really felt like sooner or later we'd get married or something. Obviously, I was wrong." "No, you weren't," Savannah said unexpectedly. "What?" James said confused. "Huh?" Sirius asked, bewildered. "Lily's obviously going through a selfish stage or whatnot," Savannah said angrily, surprising herself more than Sirius and James, who were definitely taken aback. "Whoa..." Sirius said. "Savannah, you-" "No, let me finish," she said firmly. "I don't know what you or she did to cause this, but I know nothing could have brought you two apart again. You two are going to be the first of all of us who get married and you two are going to be the first two to have a baby," she said even more firmly. "Is that a demand or an order?" Sirius said with a slight grin. "It's a command," she said without smiling. James looked at her a little strangely, but realized she was just saying it because she that's what she believed in. He wasn't so sure anymore. Disregarding what she was saying, he only said, "Listen, I've got to get back to school, and I have to go by broomstick, so I have to leave now. I'll write you guys," and he stood up and headed for the door. "JAMES!" Savannah snarled rolling her eyes at him, and throwing her hands up into the air, which made him whirl around again. "What?" he asked facing innocence. "You just got here!" she cried. "Besides, you have a story to tell us!" James sighed. "I-I really don't want to talk about it. It was probably my fault anyhow." "You are so right!" she cried again, jumping out of her chair. "I am?" he asked, slinking away slowly, now deathly afraid of her. "You are running from her...or from love at least," she cried disturbed. "I don't know why and I don't care why, but don't sit there and actually expect me to believe that Lily is to blame for everything," she accused. "WHOA! HOLD IT! Are you actually standing there lecturing to me about my love life and defending your best friends when you don't even know what happened!?!?" "You bet your ass I'm doing just that!" she yelled. "I already told you, I don't care what happened but...I know Lily more than I know you, and I know that you're both just hiding something; afraid to admit that you're falling into a bigger commitment than you two thought, is what I'm guessing." "I'm not afraid to admit to anything!" James cried, in total disbelief that Savannah was accusing him of something she knew nothing of. "Yes you are! You just don't know it! And-" "SHUP UP!" James screamed at her, afraid he was going to hit her in any second. His eyes and ears were steaming up and if looks could shoot bullets, then Savannah would be one big hole. "I think I know a little more about my relationship than a snot-nosed, little, spoiled brat like you knows about it so why don't you just mind your own damn business and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!" And with his final words, he stomped out of the house. "I HOPE YOU DIDN'T YELL THAT AT LILY, BECAUSE IF YOU DID, IT'S OBVIOUS WHY SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!" Savannah cried after him as he slammed the door in her face. She fell to the kitchen chair and sighed. "Oh, God." "Well, that went well," Sirius finally spoke. Savannah said nothing as she sat in her chair with her head in her hands realizing she shouldn't have said anything. The next morning, Savannah and Sirius apparated to Daniel and Minnie's house in Godric's Hollow and were surrounded by hundreds of people they didn't even know. Luckily Sirius spotted Josh and Allie talking to a group of young-looking people about the same age as them and they walked over to where they all were. "Allie!" Savannah cried, giving her a hug. Savannah turned to Josh and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "How could you make me worry about Allie like that??" "Oh, so you don't worry about me, you worry about Allie," Josh said rolling his eye with a silly grin on his face. He and Savannah both knew that they never really liked each other much in Hogwarts, but things have changed. If Allie could find the good deep down inside of Josh, then so could Savannah (she hoped...). Savannah and Josh both wanted to forget their differences. "Weren't you the one who made fun of me graduation night for breaking up with Sirius?" Savannah smirked. Josh laughed. "Oops? Yeah, but you were the one who made my pants fall down in the middle of my speech at dinner that night!" They all laughed. "Oops?" she mimicked. "Okay, okay, okay. We're even," Josh said. "Friends?" Savannah grinned. "Fine, but no more making fun of me...besides I'm dating Si-Si now." He groaned. "Again?" he said. Savannah gave him a look. "I mean...great!!!" They all laughed again. "Um...so why is everyone crowded in this tiny house today...everyone meaning people I don't even know?" Sirius dared to ask. Josh and Allie exchanged awkward glances. "Y-You don't know?" "Didn't know what?" Savannah asked slowly, afraid of what was coming next. "We just came by because Daniel asked us to last night," Sirius pointed out. "Oh," Josh said uncomfortably, fidgeting with the buckles on his khakis. "What happened?" Sirius asked, afraid to know the answer to that question. "Um...this morning...uh...they...well..."Allie started, but tears sprang to her eyes. "No..." Savannah said slowly, dragging it out. Josh nodded. "They found her body this morning," he said barely audible as lump formed in his throat. "Buried under mountains of dust, boulders, bricks, and...and other bodies." "Oh, no!" Savannah cried shaking her head forlornly, as the tears spilled down her face. "Where's Daniel?" "In the kitchen surrounded by relatives. Good luck getting through there," Allie explained. "No one has been able to talk to him for over an hour now." Savannah and Sirius walked into the kitchen where, sure enough, he was surrounded by grandparents and aunts and uncles and parents and cousins. "Danny?" Savannah whispered quietly. He looked up and broke away from his crowd, finishing the conversation abruptly. "Oh, Savannah," he said, tears already spread all over his cheeks. Daniel and Savannah used to be neighbors and knew each other ever since first grade. In Hogwarts, Daniel and Savannah had been the best of friends, going everywhere together and doing everything together. At the time, if Daniel wasn't dating Minnie, and Savannah wasn't 'dating' Sirius, then people would've sworn they would have gone out by their seventh year. If Savannah wasn't hanging out with Sirius, she was hanging out with Daniel. If she wasn't hanging out with Daniel, she was hanging out with Lily, Allie, and Kaitlynne. Unfortunately, after graduation, Minnie and Daniel moved to France, and Daniel and Savannah had separated and lost touch for a while. "I'm sorry," Savannah kept repeating. "I'm so, so sorry." They held on to each other for a long time and Sirius snuck out to go find Allie and Josh again, knowing that Savannah and Daniel would be there for a while. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Savannah and Sirius got home late that afternoon, after spending seven hours at Daniel's house, even after everyone left. Savannah sat by Daniel's side for comfort for as long as he needed it and Sirius refused to leave them there alone. Daniel needed friends, and Savannah and Sirius gave him that. Savannah and Sirius walked into Sirius' house around five o'clock, exhausted and depressed. "I can't believe this has happened," Savannah mumbled mournfully. "She was so young. She doesn't deserve this!" "No one ever deserves to die, Vannie," Sirius pointed out, throwing the keys on to the table beside the front door. "I know," Savannah muttered. "But...but...it's different when it happens to someone you know." Sirius nodded in agreement. "I know." As Sirius walked into the kitchen to grab a couple of sodas, Savannah watched him closely as she plopped on to the couch. She didn't know what she'd do if Sirius ever died. She didn't want to think about it, but for some reason, that's all that was going through her mind. Sirius was her life and her reason for living. He was always there for support and always did things that made Savannah know they were completely in love. She sighed and suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I've got it, Si!" Savannah cried, getting up and walking towards the door. When she opened it, she frowned deeply. "What are you doing here?" "Savannah, I'm so sorry," James apologized sincerely, ready to get down on his hands and knees for forgiveness. "Why? Aren't I just a snot-nosed, spoiled brat?" Savannah replied crossly. "No," James urged earnestly. "You're everything but that. You're one of my best friends and I wish I could take back everything that I had said to you yesterday! I never intended on hurting you and I hate it when you're mad at me! If I—" "James, I'm not mad," Savannah said quietly. "—could do anything...wait, what? You're not?" "No." "But...but...I had a whole speech planned! I'm not even half- finished! I was getting ready to grovel at your feet and kiss your toes!" Savannah grinned. "Well, if you really want to grovel at my feet, I wouldn't mind that." James laughed. "Savannah, I really do deserve your anger. I said some things that I never should have said. Especially to you. You have always been there for Lily and me, and what I said was just stupid!" "James, you can be an idiot sometimes," Savannah smirked, chuckling to herself. "But I realized today that you were just defending yourself. Listen, right now, you and I aren't the issue. Daniel needs us, and I can't bear to live with you mad at me at this time. I spent almost half a day with Danny and I realized that you almost died last week!! I should not be screaming at you! I should be hugging you! Kissing you! Praising you! Celebrating! I should not be scolding you! If that was you who had died, I never would have been able to live with myself." "But it wasn't me," James said softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I will never hurt you again like I did yesterday, Savannah. Thanks for understanding." "So do we agree to disagree with this whole Lily situation?" Savannah said. "Yes. And let's just leave it at that." Savannah smiled widely and gave him a very unexpected hug. "Welcome home, James." "Thanks," James whispered back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It's good to be back..." James walked away after that and Savannah smiled again as she closed the door and turned back to where Sirius was leaning against the kitchen door with an all-knowing smile on his face. "Don't say 'I told you so,'" Savannah said, walking over to him with a smile on her face. "Hey, I never get to be right!" Sirius complained. "But this time I told you that you two would make up, and I was right!!" "Don't get used to it," Savannah muttered. He laughed as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. "I told you so..." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Four days later, they had the funeral and everyone was there. Daniel's parents, brothers, sister, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, friends, Minnie's parents, brother, sister, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, friends, neighbors, co-workers, Sirius, Josh, Remus, Peter, James, Savannah, Allie, and Kaitlynne. Halfway through the service, both Savannah and Sirius noticed that Lily wasn't there, and wondered why but didn't say anything until afterward. ......Actually, James noticed from the beginning, but he wasn't about to admit to that. At the reception, back at Daniel's house, Savannah asked Sirius, "Where's Lily?" He was taken aback. "I thought you'd know!" "But..." Savannah looked at him speechless. "Oh, my gosh! No one told Lily about Minnie." Sirius took a long sigh and drawled it out. "Could this day get any worse?" he groaned. James came up from behind them, knowing what they were talking about already, but asked, "What are you guys talking about?" Savannah and Sirius exchanged looks and hesitated before answering. "Lily," they both said. "Oh...why isn't she here?" he asked, trying to act casual. Savannah sighed. "Because no one told her." "Wh-what??" "Yeah. We were so caught up with everyone that I guess we all forgot," Sirius explained. "She's not going to like the fact she missed this," James pointed out. "How do you know that?" Sirius asked. James sighed. "We may not be dating now, but I knew her better than anyone, and I still do. She's going to feel so out of the loop now. She's going to feel like everyone forgot about her since she's moved out to California." Savannah sighed. "I know...I know." "Soooo," James said casually. "I'm guessing you haven't heard from her lately." Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend, who was still obviously in love with her. "No, we've been too busy. I talked to her June 1, which was the last time." James nodded and Savannah agreed with Sirius. "Yeah, I haven't exactly been the best of friends with her at the moment," she sighed. "Don't worry about it, Vannie," Sirius said, rubbing her neck. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ "Where the hell have you been these past few days?" Lily screamed into the phone when Savannah answered Sunday afternoon, as she was getting ready to fly back to Canada to go on tour with the Silver Snitches. Savannah felt incredibly guilty and didn't want to tell her, but she knew she had to. "Well, I'm staying with Sirius for this week as the lock-down cools down and I got a leave of absence for it and-" "How did you manage that?" Lily asked. "You just told them you wanted to be with your boyfriend?" Savannah sighed, knowing it was the moment of truth. "Not exactly. My reason for Monday was that my friends' spouses weren't found yet and I wanted to be there." "Oh, my God! That's right! What happened with Josh and Minnie?" Lily suddenly remembered. "Well...I was able to get another leave of absence for the rest of the week because..." she trailed off. "Oh, no. Don't do this to me, Savannah Lydia Turner!" Lily scolded. "What happened!?!?" "Uh...Josh came home," she said plainly. "And..." "SAVANNAH!" Lily screamed again, making Andy paranoid in the other room. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Savannah sighed. "Minnie died, Lily." There was silence on the other end of the phone, and Savannah wasn't sure Lily heard her until Lily suddenly said, "Oh, my God. How's Danny?? How's he doing? And how is everyone else dealing with it? Oh, and when's the funeral??" Savannah went silent this time, knowing that Lily was about to blow up in her face. "Danny's going to be okay. And I'm fine, and Sirius and Remus and Kaitlynne and Peter and Allie and Josh are all dealing with it." "What about the funeral?" Lily asked. Savannah hesitated again, "Lily, I've been so busy with Danny lately, and so have Allie and Josh, and Sirius had been supportive with everything. He's always there to run out to the store to get something or be by anyone's side. Then there's Remus who was still worried about his sister—she's fine now—and Kaitlynne was staying with him helping him out and Peter only swung by everyone's place on Wednesday and since then he was just everywhere helping out with everyone, and he's gotten no sleep lately. In fact I haven't slept a wink in days and I've been staying over at Danny's house a lot lately and Kaitlynne and Remus were caught up with Charlotte, his sister, so they've been pretty out of it. And Sirius has been in and out of everyone's house, sleeping whenever he got the chance wherever he got the chance and Peter had to work through most of the nights and-" "Savannah? What are you talking about?" Lily asked slowly, realizing that in her long lecture she never once spoke of James. Savannah sighed, realizing there wasn't any good explanation for this. She took a deep breath in and then out and said, "The funeral was yesterday morning." Again, there was silence on the other end of the phone, but Lily didn't say anything. "Lily?" Savannah said. "Soooo....basically, you were all too busy to write Lily a letter or call Lily to explain that Danny needs support and that there's a funeral going on that I should be at?" Lily cried crossly. "Lily, I'm sor-" "No, don't say you're sorry," Lily snapped. "If you were sorry you would've realized that there's someone in California who can't just pop back to England whenever she likes and doesn't know what's happening unless she's informed! If you were sorry you would've thought about how your best friend would feel to find out another friend's wife is dead...a day late! If you were really sorry, you would've picked up the phone in a second and called me to explain the situation! You're not sorry, you're just unbelievably short-winded!" "Lily-" "No, you have no right talking to me right now, Savannah! Nor does Sirius or Remus or Kaitlynne or Peter or Allie or Josh or whoever!!! I'm stuck in California, and I have no idea what's even happening with my goddamned friends! And you call this a friendship!" she sneered. "Tell Sirius that he was obviously mistaken when he said that we'll always keep in touch! And tell Sirius that his girlfriend should be more observant of her best friend who is completely oblivious to everything going on in England!! Oh, and tell Danny that I'm sorry and that I'll call him later when I calm down and I'm done yelling at my pathetic excuse for a best friend!" Lily finished, before slamming the phone down, understanding that she was a little too harsh and shouldn't have taken out her built-up anger on Savannah. Savannah was hurt by what Lily said, but she realized she felt more guilty than anything. Yes, Lily had been a little harsh on her and she thought she'd be more angry, but she wasn't. She was more angry at herself than she was at Lily. "Who was that?" Sirius asked walking downstairs. He had slept late, until noon and then had taken a long, satisfying shower. Savannah sighed. "Lily." "And I'm guessing she did not take the whole missing-the- funeral-thing so well." Savannah shook her head. "She called me a pathetic excuse for a best friend and short-winded. She said I shouldn't be sorry for what happened because that it shouldn't have happened at all. Oh and she tells you that the whole 'keeping in touch' thing is not working and you were obviously mistaken and to tell your girlfriend that she should be more observant of her best friend who was oblivious to everything happening in England." Sirius sighed, and walked over to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Oh, honey, she's not mad at you, she's just angry that no one bothered to tell her about Minnie. Don't feel bad." Savannah shook her head. "But that's the thing...I don't feel bad. I feel guilty. I feel stupid. I feel worthless. I feel pathetic. I feel disloyal. I feel horrible. The list keeps going. But mostly...I feel angry with myself. She's right. I shouldn't be sorry because it shouldn't have happened. I just...got caught up with everything and forgot about her for one measly second in my life." "Vannie, if anyone should feel guilty and horrible, it shouldn't be you. You have been of much obliged help to Danny, and he needed it. He needed your support and you gave him that. Dealing with death is painful...trust me, I've been there. All he needed was a good friend to be there, and that was you. You did a good thing this week, Vannie, and here I am realizing that I haven't done much at all to benefit anyone. I've just been around, helping out with you and Danny, and with Remus and Kaitlynne and Peter, and James, and basically worthless things. They didn't help anyone. I'm the worthless one here!" "No way. I might have been there for Danny, but I've been there all week. You've been helping everyone, and that's what they need! As long as they have your support that's great! I only gave my time to one person. Besides, Lily's my best friend!!! I'm the worthless one!" "No way!!! You-" Savannah interrupted him by erupting with a loud, hyena-type laugh which made Sirius stare. "Sirius, we're arguing over who's more worthless. This argument is worthless!!!" Sirius laughed with her. "You're right, Vannie. Let's just agree that we're both worthless," and they both laughed. "Okay...but I'm more worthless," she muttered. "Not if I can help it," he muttered back, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm leaving in two hours and that's all I get?" she asked. "Oh, no way. I'm just waiting for the right time in this two- hour period to give you more," he said with a playful grin. "Fine, how about we go upstairs and do the packing?" Savannah said expressionless. "Packing?? Is that my new nickname?" he asked with a wink and Savannah laughed. "Let's just hope there aren't tons of clothes sprawled out on your bed," he teased. "No, I made sure that stayed clean," she said with a grin before dragging him upstairs. *~*~*~*~* Sirius heard a knock on his door the next night and after putting down the remote and the popcorn he had in his hands, he went to see who it was. "Hi, Sirius," Lily said slowly. "Lily!" he cried, sounding very surprised. "I know you're wondering why I'm here, right?" "Well...uh...yeah, kinda." "I was just wondering if Savannah was still here." Sirius winced. "She left last night," he said with a straining face as if he already knew why she wanted see her. "By the look on your face I'm guessing Savannah had told you what I said." Sirius put on a guilty look. "Well...yeah." "Maybe...maybe I'll just send her a letter or something to her dorm," Lily thought out loud. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you." "You're not. I was just watching a movie alone on a Saturday night. Pathetic, right?" he grinned. "Yeah, well I better go anyway." "Why?" Sirius asked. Lily sighed. For some reason, it just felt uncomfortable standing there with him. Mostly because of what had happened with Savannah and her, but also because of the fact that she couldn't help but remember that she didn't live there anymore. California was her home and that's where it was going to be. She felt out of the loop with everyone...especially standing in from of her former house. "I-I just don't belong anymore," she whispered. "What are you talking about?!" Sirius cried, trying not to laugh. "I don't live here anymore, Sirius. Everything has changed and I just feel...out of the loop," she said miserably. "But you're not out of the loop...at least, I won't let it happen. You do belong because you're my friend. That's all that matters, Lily." "Will I always be?" "Yes. I don't care if you become a penguin and live in Antarctica!! I'd still come visit you. I'd have to wear ten jackets and twenty pairs of gloves and thirty pairs of socks and get a pair of those snow pants and it would be pretty hard to find you considering you'd look like everyone else on the damn continent, but if I had to spend the rest of my life searching for you on that damn piece of sheer ice, so be it. I refuse to lose a friendship with you just because you moved to California." Lily couldn't help but smile. "A penguin? Couldn't I be a koala bear or something where I don't have to live in the freezing cold?" "You are totally missing the point here." "No, I got it. I just don't want to be a penguin." "I'm sorry, why am I your friend?" he teased. "Quack." "Penguins don't quack!!" Sirius said with a laugh. Lily laughed. "I know. But it would just sound stupid if I said, 'Waddle, waddle.'" They both laughed. "Okay, well I got to get home now, but if you talk to Savannah before I do, just tell her I was looking for her," Lily said, turning around. "Savannah isn't mad at you, if that's what you were wondering." Lily stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. "What? How could she not be?" "She claims it was all her fault because she never told you. Actually, we all feel really bad. Both Savannah and I feel horribly guilty for not going to you right away. We're really sorry, and we promise to stay in touch with you about everything that happens." "You shouldn't feel guilty. You both had a lot on your minds, what with Minnie and all, and I do understand a little, but I don't want this to happen every time something terrible or something excellent happens." "It won't. I refuse to let that happen again. Trust me; I've learned my lesson and so has everyone else." "I just...I just felt so bad when I found out...too late. I wanted to be there for Daniel and I wasn't. He needed all the support he could get, and I wasn't there giving him any." "I'm so sorry, Lily." "So am I. I shouldn't have yelled at Savannah the way I did. I was just frustrated with the whole moving to California situation." "So are the rest of us," Sirius said wearily. Lily sighed. "Speaking of California, I guess I've got to be getting back. I've got a lot of stuff to do." "Don't," Sirius urged. "Stay here. I haven't spent much time with you since you left." "But-" "Please? I'm asking you as you fellow penguin!" Lily laughed. "Fine, fine...as long as I don't have to watch any nature videos about penguins." Sirius laughed as he closed the door behind her...he knew that this would be just like old times! Kaitlynne eventually moved in with Sirius and she started dating Remus, who was still living with Peter. Both of them kept their jobs, although Remus had been promoted to co-assistant in the sea monster division. Since touring with the Silver Snitches, Savannah had toured with BBWiz, Lorna VanCampbell, the Creepy Owls, Laurette Scamson, the Lord V's, the Deathifyers, VP Witchcraft, and the Underworld Wizards. She had also gotten single gigs playing at coffeehouses, she had been opening for other bands, and wrote and sold tons of her music. Basically...she was gaining a lot of money in the music business and liked every minute of it.   
  
Sirius got a new job at Hickory Bee's Joke Shop in Diagon Alley, and was slowly moving up to assistant manager. He quit his job at the school and, to make up for extra money, became a waiter at Three Broomsticks three night of the weeks, working with Rosmerta, who wasn't too fond of that...J Sirius and Savannah were still together, and they were better than ever. They weren't just the happiest couple they wanted to be; they were in love. No, they hadn't said it to each other yet, but that was because they were both scared. They've had their rough times, and through those times there wasn't much standing in the way. But love...that would always stick with them. Mostly because they both knew how they truly felt about each other even if it wasn't spoken out loud yet. Peter kept his job, though where he worked relocated to western Canada, luckily he could apparate so he didn't move out and did the same things he always did (let's just say that no one really knew what he did...only you and me.) Allie and Josh finally got married in October of 1981 and moved into a bigger house around New Years in a town not too far away from Alphamstone. Allie took over her grandparents' restaurant and became the manager two months after starting a waitressing job there. Josh became an actor in Les Miserables for four months before retiring to a better part in Sound of Music to which he still performs in now. James has been on plenty of Auror missions, many that could have killed him and many that were close calls that they made Savannah and Sirius scream his head off for being so stupid. He still attended school, though only to get his master's degree in the Auror business legally so in the future, it could help for getting another job, if this one bailed...which he hoped it wouldn't. Lily finished her internship over the summer of 1981 and got her journalism degree and her Daily Prophet editor rights from a long ceremony at the end of August. She kept with her job at Random House for Wizardry instead of heading back to England to look at a job at Daily Prophet. She was still living with Andy, but instead of the apartment, they had both moved out down the street into a nice bigger and affordable house they had both liked. James and Lily had avoided each other since the last time they saw, which was May 31, and had been discrete on why they couldn't make it to the party or the reunion or the celebration or a get-together, their other friends planned, usually using work as an excuse. James even said he couldn't attend Josh and Allie's wedding because of an important Auror deadline he 'forgot about.' Everyone knew he was just chickening out.   
  
Now it was June of 1982 and Andy and Lily decided to throw a graduation party for all of their friends, which were Savannah, Josh, Shane, Brett, and Elizabeth Hallett. Since James was still studying to be an Auror, he still had half a year to go...not that he would have shown up even if the party were for him. Savannah, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Kaitlynne, Josh, Allie, and Daniel had arrived at Lily and Andy's home for the party on June 12 along with Andy's friends, Shane, Brett, Brad, Erik, Callie and his two other friends, Elizabeth Hallett and Zachary Salias. James couldn't attend because he 'had an important Auror mission to complete that would need his full attention for the week, but he hopes that they all have fun.' Now all of Lily's friends, not including Lily, knew that he wasn't there just because it was too awkward for him to stay at Lily's home when they weren't dating anymore even though Lily sent him an invitation. Sirius even begged him to come, and James knew that Sirius knew the real reason, but he refused to step back and go to the party. He was still in love with Lily and he wasn't about to see her when he didn't absolutely need to. "Okay, now that we are all done with dinner and before the cake is brought out, I haven't heard form a lot of you in a while and I demand to know what is up in everyone's lives," Andy said, and they all laughed. "Well, I have some news," Kaitlynne said and Remus turned to her but she shook her head, as if to say hold on. "Well, for those of you who didn't know, I got the job in Australia-" "That's great!" Lily and Allie cried and Savannah and Sirius nodded, because they already knew. "Wait, hold on. I'm actually not going to take it, though, and I'm staying with my job at the London Ledger," Kaitlynne continued. "What? Why?" Lily asked. "Well...something more important came up..." Kaitlynne said with a grin. Kaitlynne and Remus couldn't help but grin at each other and laugh towards the group, to which the entire group turned to them with raised eyebrows. "Well...uh..." Kaitlynne started out. "Last night was our one-year anniversary and instead of giving me the usual anniversary gifts, he...uh...well, he proposed!" she squealed. "Oh, my God!" "Are you kidding me??" "Seriously!?!?" "This is so great!!" "Congratulations!" "When's the wedding?" "I'm so excited for you!" "He got you pregnant, didn't he," Sirius accused, and they all laughed. "No, Sirius, he didn't get me pregnant and don't ask me any questions about the wedding yet because I've only had one day to think about it!" Kaitlynne replied, and they all laughed. "Any other good news?" Lily asked everyone. "Can anyone top marriage??" And they all laughed again. "Well, to those who didn't know already, I'm pregnant again," Callie said, beaming. "You are?!" "That's so great!" "That's good news!!" "Congratulations!!" "You didn't tell me!" "How long have you known?!" "Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" "Boy or girl?" "How many months?" "Now, how old is Mei again?" "He got you pregnant, didn't he," Sirius accused. "Oh, wait. We knew that." They all laughed again. "I just found out last week, and I'm only a month pregnant, I don't know if it is a boy or girl, and, to answer your question, Elizabeth, Mei is now two years old and as cranky as ever." They all laughed and Lily said, "Well, I guess a pregnancy can top marriage...or it's about the same." That just sent everyone laughing again. "Okay, well, for those of you who know me, I'm obviously Sirius Black...and for those of you who don't know me...I'm still Sirius Black," he started, and everyone laughed. "That's the unfortunate part," Savannah teased. "HEY!" She winked at him and they all laughed. "Well, before I was rudely interrupted," Sirius said glaring at Savannah playfully, "I have some good news, as well." "What?" Savannah cried in confusion. He laughed. "I was going to tell you first, Honey, but this seems appropriate. I got the job as the assistant manager at Hickory Bee's." "Finally!" "You did!?" "That's great!" "Congratulations!" "That's awesome!" "He got you pregnant, didn't he," Lily mimicked. He gasped. "How'd you find out!?" he joked, and they all laughed. "Oh, and more news—Savannah's moving in with me at the end of August," he continued. "Took you long enough," Lily muttered, and everyone laughed. "She was still in school," Sirius defended. "Besides, Kaitlynne was living with me for a while!" "Oh, I'm sure that's the only reason," Remus commented. "You would have kicked Kaitlynne out on to the streets during the middle of a huge rainstorm in the freezing weather if Savannah was given the chance to come live with you!" "No way," Sirius protested. "...I would have given her an umbrella and maybe an extra jacket." "It's nice to know I'm loved," Kaitlynne said sarcastically. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ They all stuck around for most of the night, until late, around midnight, before returning back to their homes or returning back to someone else's home, except for Sirius and Savannah and Shane who were helping to clean up the place and basically just spend even more time with each other. Sirius and Lily both went to the garage with a garbage bag in their hands, as Lily finally had the guts to ask him casually, "Uh...so, Sirius, have you heard from James lately?" Sirius grinned wide, but luckily it was dark in the garage so Lily didn't notice. He knew that Lily was trying to act as if she didn't care at all, but it was obvious that she still cared about him a lot. It's been over a year since they've talked last and they're both too stubborn to admit that they miss each other's company. "Actually, I talked to him three days ago when his graduation ceremony was. He says he wish he could have been here," Sirius lied, "But he needed to work for the rest of the week." Lily nodded, obviously very disappointed. "Oh. Okay. I... I just haven't spoken to him in over a year, so I was just curious," she fibbed. Sirius grinned again while rolling his eyes. "I know. I don't know why you two refuse to talk to each other. But...it's not my business and Savannah would whip my butt if she found out I was even telling you what I thought." "Oh, so it's all about what your girlfriend wants nowadays?" Lily said, laughing, but actually just trying to avoid what Sirius had said. She knew it was true and Sirius knew she knew it was true, but she wasn't about to show it. "Lily, just talk to him," Sirius urged. Lily sighed. "Sirius, it's complicated. You don't know the whole story." "I know I don't, but you two have got to get through your complications. I don't know what happened between you two, and I'm not trying to figure it out because it's not my problem, but I hate to see you both so distant." "Sirius..." Lily sighed, looking up at the night sky. "You know what my mother always used to say? Life is like a constellation—you never know what you may find, but something always turns up. When that 'something' turns up, I'll know it. But it's not time yet for me to go out seeking for the answers yet. I'm still young and I don't know what I want. Please, just leave it at that." Sirius saw her staring into the midst of the cold air and sighed without letting her notice. "I'm sorry, Lily. I just want you to be happy." Lily looked back at him and smiled, brightening her face with the moonlight. "I am happy." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ By late July, Kaitlynne had moved out of her home in Alphamstone and Remus moved out of his apartment with Peter. Kaitlynne and Remus moved in together to a smaller, peaceful wizardry town and into a nice-sized house in Concave Borough, a town right outside of Alphamstone, where they spent most of their summer planning the wedding, which was to be held on October 22. Lily still had work, but on the weekends, she often went to go visit Savannah, still in Canada finishing up little odd jobs her agent gave her, and Sirius who still lived in Alphamstone. Sometimes she would visit Daniel in Godric's Hollow, which was her absolute favorite town, or she'd visit Allie and Josh, who were now moving to southern England. She often visited Kaitlynne and Remus in their new home and helped out a lot with the wedding, as did everyone. Every time she would go to Sirius' house, she secretly wished that she could have seen James at least once. For all she knew, he could have long hair, an earring, bell-bottoms and high-tops and could be saying "Peace," and "Wicked," to people passing on the street. Somehow, she figured that he didn't change into a hippie, but it still would have been nice to see him again. Luckily, she got her change at the end of August. Dear Lily Evans, You are invited to celebrate a five-year Hogwarts reunion in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School on August 21 at 6 o'clock in the evening. This will be a chance to see all of your old friends, catch up on some current news, to see you old teachers, and to have a good time, just like the good ol' days. I hope we will all see you there. Sincerely, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore She laughed, realizing that the people she'd want to see at the reunion, she's already friends with. And Dumbledore, of course. And...well, she wasn't about to admit it, but James, also. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ "You have to go," Savannah whined to Daniel two days before the reunion. "Why? So everyone can come up to me and ask me how Minnie's doing? Everyone in that damn school knew I married her...but not everyone knows she died," he said. Savannah gave him her puppy-dog look. "Awww, pwease come? For me?" Savannah asked. "I'll keep people away from you," she said, and they both laughed. "I'll save you a few dances, also." He laughed. "Okay, fine, fine, I'll go, but I'm not going to have any fun." They both laughed and Savannah said, "Not if I can help it." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ "Where were you?" Sirius asked, when she got back to Sirius' later that night. She was staying at Sirius' house for the week until the reunion then she'd return to Canada for one last week before moving in with Sirius. Half of her stuff was already at his house...not unpacked. "I was over at Daniel's. He told me he wasn't going to go to the reunion last night and I couldn't convince him then, so I decided to stop by this afternoon when you were at work." Sirius nodded, hating the fact that she was often spending time with Daniel and not him, but he didn't say so. "As long as I have you tonight," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "Oh, you do," she said with a grin. "And after next week, you'll have me all of the time." "That's what I like to hear!" "No, you like to hear that Brittney Spears is moving in with you next week and she wants to marry you," she said with a giggle. "Well...you're second on my list," he said, and they both laughed. "Oh, great. I'm a consolation prize," she said rolling her eyes with a grin. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ "Well, Miss Turner and Mr. Black, I heard that you two are quite the item these days," Dumbledore greeted them. They both blushed. "If you want to put it that way," Savannah said with a laugh, as they entered into the Great Hall, where they saw about twenty other people there at the time, and about fifteen of them on the dance floor and the rest just standing around chatting. Savannah saw Daniel near the punch bowl and they walked over to him. "Hey, Danny." "Okay, four people just came up to me and asked me how Minnie was," Daniel said to Savannah. "This is not exactly the fun time you promised me." Savannah laughed. "I'm sorry. It will get better, I promise you." They all laughed. "Are Lily or James here yet?" Sirius asked. "James is over with Remus and Peter, and Lily hasn't gotten here yet," he explained. Sirius started walking over to James and Remus and Peter, but stopped when Savannah didn't come with him. "Are you coming?" "Huh? Oh, no, I'll stay here and talk to Danny." Sirius was annoyed, but didn't show it as he nodded and turned towards James and Remus and Peter. "As long as you're only talking," he muttered to only himself. James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius got into a discussion about their last year at Hogwarts. "James?" a voice said from behind. They all turned around and saw a beautiful, short, petite blonde-haired, blue-eyed, gorgeous woman standing there. "Avril Harper?" he said. "Wow! You've changed so much!" And he gave her a bear hug. They had dated in their third year for five months, until they just started to drift apart. "You want to dance?" "Sure," he replied, and they left to go to the dance floor. "That's one down. Three more to go," Sirius mumbled, and right on cue Kaitlynne walked over. "You want to dance, Remus?" "Of course." "I take that back, make it two down, two to go," Sirius corrected, and Peter snickered. Lily walked into the room at the moment and scanned it, looking for her friends. She saw Savannah and Daniel talking off to the side and Sirius and Peter talking off to the side. She immediately recognized Remus and Kaitlynne dancing on the dance floor and saw Allie and Josh next to them. She pretended not to look, but she scanned the room until her eyes landed on James dancing with Avril Harper. She stared at them for the few minutes, trying to ignore the jealous feeling at the bottom of her stomach. "Take a picture. It lasts longer," someone said from behind. She turned around and saw Savannah there with a grin on her face. "What are you talking about?" Lily said huffily. "I'm not dumb. I've been watching you and that's all you've stared at for the past two minutes." "That's not true," Lily lied. "Fine, don't believe it," she said. "I'm going to look for Sirius." Lily sighed and went to go sit down at an empty table off to the side. "...Okay, so maybe it is true," she muttered to herself. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Throughout the evening, Lily had been asked by plenty of people to dance, and she agreed with every person, and she sat and talked to a bunch of people, including Dumbledore and McGonnagal about everything, and she often ended up hanging out with Sirius a lot while Savannah danced with Danny a bunch of times. If you wanted to know every inch of what Lily had done that night or who she was with or what she ate...just ask James. He was watching her the whole time, even though he wouldn't admit it. "She's not going anywhere. You can take your eyes off of her for a second, can't you? Or are you afraid to lose sight of her?" Savannah asked, coming up from behind him. "What? I don't know what you're talking about," James lied. "Yes you do, but fine, don't admit it. Lily did the same before," she said mischievously. "Huh?" James asked. "Um...what do you mean?" he asked, pretending not to care. "Oh, she was staring at you with Avril for a while," Savannah said playfully, before getting up. "What? Why?" "I think you know." "I'd know more if you just told me..." "Oops, got to go now. Sirius is awaiting," Savannah said with a wink. "Savannah!!" James cried as he watched her submerge into the crowd, thinking about what she had just said. She was staring at me? He thought. But...why?? But deep down, he knew the answer. Lily sat off to the side, after dancing with Danny for a few minutes, just sipping a glass of punch, when she heard someone behind her. "Hi," a very familiar voice said. She half-turned and saw the one person she never would have thought would have come up to her. Her heart sped up at the sight of James, who wasn't a hippie, and she took a deep breath in and out. "Hi," she replied with a warm, welcoming smile. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the empty seat next to her. The whole table was empty, and if it was anyone else she may have made a joke about how now her invisible circus was there with her or something, but because it was James, she just shook her head. "Nope." "So...uh...I haven't talked to you in a year and three months. Something must be going on with you," he said with a smile. She smiled back, realizing how good it felt to be talking to him once again. "Nothing that you probably haven't heard from Sirius or Savannah." "Oh...okay. Then I hear you're doing well," James said, acting casual. "Yeah, I guess so," Lily said. "You meeting anyone new?" James asked. "What do you mean?" Lily asked. She was wondering if he was talking about boyfriend new or friends new. "Well you didn't want to go all the way to California because you would miss your friends-" And me, "so I was just asking if you met any new friends." "Oh you mean besides the ones that I cheated on you with the time I thought you were dead?" Lily snapped. Okay, that wasn't supposed to come out. "Look Lily, I didn't-" James started. "Just forget it," Lily said. "I didn't mean to say it." "But you did," James said. "I don't know what came over me that day. I'm sorry." "I know," Lily said, but she didn't accept his apology. If you hadn't gotten all jealous and I hadn't gotten mad we'd still be together today. "So...is everything alright between us?" James asked. Lily snorted. "James, if everything was alright between us, we wouldn't have avoided each other for the past few years." James sighed. "We both just needed time." "I didn't want to have that much time," Lily pointed out. "In fact, I didn't want to have any time!" "Lily, I'm sorry," James said sadly. "There's not much else I can say right now. We can't go back in time and replace those few years we just lost." "Yeah, well, whose fault is that?" Lily grumbled in frustration. "What?" "I'm not the jealous one, here," Lily commented. "I'm not the one who doesn't trust me or the one who didn't trust our relationship! I'm not the one who ganged up on me the day after you got back!" "Lily, I'm—" "Don't say you're sorry," Lily muttered angrily. "Because if you were, then it wouldn't have happened." "Lily, I—" "Nothing is the way it used to be, James," Lily said sorrowfully. "And it probably never will be." And with those last heartbreaking words, she got up and left James behind, not looking back at his frustrated and shocked face as she went to go find someone else to talk to. James sighed and looked down at the ground in sympathy. "Hey buddy! Saw you talking to Lily..." Sirius said with a smirk. "So?" James asked. "Well what did you say to her? What did she say to you?" Sirius asked. "She's still a little angry..." James explained. "What?! She can't be! She is not! It's been over a year!" "Yes she is. I was the one talking to her." "You really wish she wasn't mad at you huh?" Sirius asked. James looked at him as if that was the stupidest question to be asked. "She's one of my best friends! Of course I wish she wasn't mad at me." "That's not the only reason..." "Fine, fine!" James cried. "Maybe I do miss her! But of course I do! She's the only woman I've ever loved!" "Then tell her that." "She won't listen." "How do you know without trying?" "I just know..." Over on the other side of the room: "So I saw you talking to James..." Savannah said casually, coming up to Lily. "Yes, I'm sure you did," Lily said. "So what did you guys talk about?" "Nothing," Lily grumbled. "We argued...again." "About what?" Savannah sighed, leaning against the wall behind her, feeling sorry for Lily. "I'm not even sure...I thought I'd be okay with seeing him again, but I ended up lashing out at him for his stupid jealousy. I really didn't want to do that! I just want to be able to talk to him again...normally." "And maybe one day you'll get that chance," Savannah said gently. "Not anytime soon..." Lily muttered exasperatedly. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ "Cutest Couple Award goes to Sirius Black and Savannah Turner!" Dumbledore said, finishing up the awards. Savannah and Sirius went up to receive their award. "Most Likely to Succeed goes to Severus Snape!" Dumbledore said as a lot of the other people groaned as Snape went up to accept. "And finally The Male Forever Friends goes to..." Dumbledore was naming the very last award, "...Sirius Black and James Potter!" Everyone cheered and the two boys went up to accept it with grins and bows. "And now for my long, boring speech I'm sure some of you want to hear and the rest of you don't want to hear," Dumbledore joked. Everyone turned to him and either sat down at a table, or continued standing off to the sides. Lily, Savannah, Allie, Kaitlynne, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Daniel, Josh, James, Avril, and her best friends Georgette Crimson and Todd Huffy all took one of the biggest tables in the room. "Tonight is the moment of truth to what has been hidden these past five years in everyone's lives. People have obviously been very busy these past five years and I congratulate all of you. Out of the forty people that had graduated five years ago, there are three Aurors in the room, two teachers, three doctors, two actors, an actress, a model, three singers, three journalists, a photographer, two authors, a student who's on the ministry council, an owner of a restaurant, a land-creature researcher, a physicist, a sea trainer, a medicalist, a dragon specialist, an owl specialist, two housewives, two waiters, a secretary, an owner of a bookstore, an assistant manager at a joke shop, and I bet you all know who that is," Dumbledore said as everyone turned towards Sirius who grinned, "And finally the worst fate of them all, unfortunately...there are four deaths." "Okay, I'm leaving," Daniel whispered to Savannah, who laughed. "I would like to recognize those special four people who entered our lives and changed us forever," Dumbledore continued. Danny's eyes started to glisten, and Savannah noticed, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "These four exceptional people had made us smile, made us frown, made us laugh, made us cry, made us angry, made us happy, made us change on the inside and on the outside and they made us who we are today. Can we please just take a minute and recognize those four wonderful people: Jackson Carl Ritso, Cody Theodore Valentino, Leigha Heather Vancouver, and Minnie Jennifer Juniper." Daniel couldn't handle it anymore and stood up quickly and scurried out of the Great Hall. "Danny, wait!" Savannah cried after him, not caring if the whole Great Hall was staring at her now. She ran after him and followed him outside to the lake. He stood next to the lake, looking up at the beautiful moon and the bright, shining stars thinking about his wife...or his dead wife, as he thought about it haplessly. "Danny?" Savannah whispered, from a good distance behind him. "I never even had a chance to say good-bye," he said barely audible, on the verge of tears. Savannah had to step closer to hear him. "Oh, Danny," she said, rubbing his shoulders. "I mean, I saw her off at the airport and I watched her drift out of my sight thinking she'd be back in two and half months with a smile on her face, creating a smile on my face. I'd see how beautiful she was and how I couldn't wait to have her for the whole summer...instead, a month later, those thoughts came crashing down. I miss her...and I try to get over it, but every night I see her face in my dreams and I start trembling again. I'm trying to forget her...it's just not working." "Daniel, you don't have to forget her. She was your wife. But you do have to let go. You have so many more opportunities heading your way, and you're being tied down. It's not fair to you at all." Daniel sighed. "I know, Savannah." That took Savannah by surprise. "But then..." "Why do I still think about her all the time and why don't I do anything about it? Because I can't help who I love and unfortunately I can't help who dies. I can only help myself right now...and that's one person too many." "No, it's not," Savannah said. "You've got plenty of people who care about you and plenty of people who don't want to see you hurt." "I know, but those people scare me most. I mean, what happens if someone else close to me...dies?" "Don't think about that, Danny. Think about everything up to then. Do you want to go through life scared or do you want to go through like with a happy smile on and having fun?" "That's not the point, Savannah." "Do you know the point?" He turned to Savannah slowly and shook his head. "No, but I'm willing to find out." "And I'm willing to help you." "Savannah, I never told you this...in fact, I never told anyone this, but...well...I guess you could day that it's hard to let go because I'm not letting go of just her." "Huh?" "Two days before she left back for college, she told me she was pregnant," he said with a sigh. Savannah gasped. "Are you serious!?" He nodded, as a lump formed in his throat. "Yeah, and all I can think of now is that You-Know-Who took away my chance to have a child. My chance to be a father. And an even greater chance of being a better husband." Savannah had no idea what to say to him at that moment, and instead just walked over to him and gave him a long, gentle hug expressing how she felt and they ended up sitting out there talking for a good, long hour, not realizing it. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Fifty minutes after Dumbledore's speech, Sirius was off to the side after a talk with Remus, wondering where Savannah was. "Remus, where's Savannah? I've only dance with her four times tonight and I haven't talked to her much, either." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Sorry." "That's okay," he said. "Ask Lily. Or maybe James will know." He nodded as he walked over to Lily, who was talking to Allie and Josh. "Lily, where's Savannah?" Lily thought about it but ended up shaking her head. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen her for a while." "Oh. Thanks anyway," he said with a grateful smile. "What about you guys?" Sirius asked Allie and Josh, who shook their heads. "Sorry, Si," Allie said. He glanced around the room, hoping for a glimpse of her, but when he couldn't find her still, he went to the corner near the exit door where James was with Avril. "Hey, James, have you seen Savannah lately?" James shook his head. "Nope, sorry. I haven't been noticing much tonight." "Except Lily," Sirius mumbled under his breath, turning around. "What?" James asked. "Oh, nothing," Sirius said sweetly, just as Kaitlynne entered through the main entrance. "Oh, hey Katyi. Have you seen Savannah?" "Oh, yeah. She's still outside with Daniel," she replied with a smile. Sirius stood there stunned, but said, "Okay, thanks." Savannah had to have been out there with Daniel for more than an hour! He couldn't believe that she'd rather talk to Daniel, than dance with him. He stormed outside to see Daniel and Savannah in a kind-hearted embrace. "Hey, I swear I know you from somewhere," Sirius said, pointing to Savannah. "Ugh, I just can't put my finger on it. Oh, wait!!! That's right, you're my girlfriend! Or I thought you were." Both Savannah and Daniel looked extremely confused, and Daniel stood up. "I think I'm going to go back inside," he said slowly. "Wait, Dan-"Savannah started. "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea," Sirius said, cutting her off, so Daniel walked back inside with a confused look on his face. "Well, that was rude!" she immediately stated. "You should be talking!!" Sirius cried. "What!?" "Well, I've been looking for you for a while now and once I find you I see you with your arms around Daniel...the only guy you've been spending time with tonight!" "What are you talking about!? He just needed some support so I was giving it to him!" "I know, Vannie, but I haven't spoken to you practically all night," Sirius explained. "Just wait until your wife dies and then see how it feels, Sirius!!! He just needed a friend and guess what? I'm a friend!!!: "Well, you kinda forgot about your boyfriend, Vannie! You could've at least told me you were out here!" "Whoa, so now I have to check in every five minutes, father!" "Well, it would be nice to know where you are once and a while!" "Omigod!" Savannah cried. "I am not having this conversation with you, Si-Si!" "Yeah, well I'm having this conversation with you," he said. "I hate that when I come outside I find you talking to Daniel...no, make that hugging Daniel." "Do not take this out on him, Sirius Black! Just because you're jealous-" "Whoa, jealous? Why would I be jealous of him?" "Because I've been hanging out with him! You just said that!!" "No, maybe you're just being selfish! I wanted to have fun tonight! You know, chat, eat, dance, and just have fun...with you. But I've barely spoken a word to you all night. You've been spending too much time with Daniel!" "Just shut up about him!!" Savannah cried. "This isn't about him, it's about you!!" And she shoved right past him and stomped back into the Great Hall. She barely entered, when Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "How is this about me!?" Sirius cried, so that a quarter of the people in the Great Hall were turning their heads in their direction. "You're the one who doesn't seem to care!!" "I care plenty about you, but that doesn't mean I want you standing over me watching me when I'm hanging out with...friends!" "How would you like it if I spend the whole rest of the night with some other girl??" "Do whatever you want Sirius Black! If that's supposed to make me feel bad, go right ahead and try to prove me wrong!" she yelled, so now half of the people in the Great Hall were staring. "In fact, I would love you to do it because I would LOVE TO SEE YOU HUMILIATED!!!" she screamed and everyone was staring at them now. "FINE, MAYBE I WILL!" "FINE, SEE IF I GIVE A DAMN, SIRIUS BLACK! IN FACT, WHILE YOU'RE AT IT MAYBE YOU CAN THROW YOURSELF INTO A DUMPSTER AND MAKE MY JOB A LITTLE EASIER!" Savannah screamed, before whirling around and walking across the room towards Kaitlynne, Remus, Allie, and Josh in one corner, and she left a smirk on Sirius' satisfied face, who was walking towards Georgette Crimson. "Oooh, boy," Remus muttered from one side of the room. "Uh-oh," Lily mumbled, from another corner. "And yet another break-up," a grinning Snape muttered from behind Lily. "Shut up, Snape," Lily said, turning around. "Oooh, sticking up for you friends once again, I see. And this time no James Potter to bail you out." "I don't need anyone to bail me out. I need you to get out of my face." "Let's see...maybe I will...if you dance with me once." Lily was about to laugh in his face, but had a better idea. "Hmmm..." she pondered with a sweet, innocent smile. "I think I'd rather run over a goose in the woods, throw it into the mud, pluck all of his feathers out of his body, and then kiss it before I even touch that dance floor with you," she replied, spinning around and away from him. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ "Ugh! Lily, he's just being paranoid and stupid and...jealous," Savannah was explaining, not caring that Sirius was on the dance floor with Georgette, and has been for the past thirty minutes. "He just doesn't understand," Lily explained. "I know! And that's what annoys me most about him!!! Why doesn't he just trust me!?" "Guys really need to learn how to do that," Lily mumbled disgustingly, staring over at James. "Huh?" Savannah said, realizing she was staring at James. "Nothing," she said. "You know...you never actually told me what happened with you and James," she said slyly. Lily sighed. "This isn't about me." "I'm tired of talking about my problem. I don't care what Sirius thinks. He just needs to get over himself. Tomorrow morning maybe I'll find the chance to talk to him. Not right now, though, because we're both angry and I don't want to say anything we'll regret. So, let's talk about you for a moment." "James...er...he got jealous that I was hanging out with a bunch of Andy's guy friends the day after we all thought he had died." "Seriously???" she cried in disgust. "That's so stupid!! First of all, you didn't know he was dead and you weren't about to make-out with some other guy," she said, "...right?" Lily laughed. "Of course not, you dolt!" "Okay, and then second of all, I figure you just wanted to have a nice evening without thinking of him, anyway, right?" Lily laughed again. "You know me so well, Savannah." "Ugh, why are all guys jealous when their girlfriend hangs out with someone else!?" she cried frustrated. "I don't care if he hangs out you, or Kaitlynne, or Allie, or...or Georgette." "Yeah...why is he hanging out with her?" Lily wondered, glancing over where Sirius and Georgette were dancing together, smiling and laughing. Savannah rolled her eyes. "He thinks that I'll get jealous for ignoring me and for him hanging out with her all night because of the whole Daniel thing. He's trying to prove me wrong, and I think it's stupid. It's just all part of his dumb plan," Savannah explained, rolling her eyes again. Lily looked past Savannah at Sirius, and her eyes clouded over. "Um...was that part of his plan?" Lily asked nervously, pointing towards him. Savannah turned around and saw Georgette and Sirius on the dance floor, swaying to a slow song...and kissing................... Harry stepped out. So Sirius could be a dumb ass sometimes.  
  
He started wondering why his father decided to become animagi. Sure to help Remus but it was probably because they were "Marauders." Then Harry opened a book with a certain mischievous grin.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Hermione and Ron noticed that Harry was even more worn out than usual.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry blandly.  
  
"Then why are you so tired all of a sudden?" said Hermione curiously.  
  
"I...uhh...was up reading some books for ideas about...uhh...Voldemort," said Harry messing with his hair.  
  
"Oh, well we could help you," said Hermione convinced.  
  
"Well, you can't exactly..."  
  
"Oh don't be silly Harry, we'll go down to the library right now won't we Ron," said Hermione eyeing him very strictly.  
  
"But, but..."  
  
"See you at lunch Harry," and she dragged Ron out to the library.  
  
Hermione and Ron were busily looking through books.  
  
"Hermione, I'm hungry, can't we take a break and say...go eat lunch?" pleaded Ron.  
  
"In a little bit, just let me finish this book, I think I may have actually found something."  
  
They heard snickers from behind.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Weasel, mudblood."  
  
"Just leave us alone Malfoy."  
  
"You think your stupid spells are going to kill the Dark Lord?" spat Malfoy.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hah! Potty didn't even tell you, I'm sure he knows-"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The prophecy."  
  
"That broke-"  
  
"You think that just because it was in the Department of Mysteries that know one knew what it said? Please mudblood I thought you were smarter than that, use your brains," said Malfoy walking away.  
  
Hermione got angry and red in the face when Malfoy waltzed away.  
  
"I have had enough of him," said Hermione furiously.  
  
"Me too, I say we turn him into a ferret again and..."  
  
"I'm talking about Harry, Ron. He never tells us anything anymore," said Hermione and she left to the common rooms.  
  
Not know what to do, Ron went off to the Great Hall to find Harry. As soon as he sat down, Dumbledore silenced them.  
  
"As you know, today is Halloween and tonight will be our Halloween dance starting sharply at seven. That is all."  
  
Harry and Ron turned to each other and grinned, making everyone else at the table wonder what they were up to.  
  
The rest of the day was boredom for the two, sitting through all of their classes. Finally, the end of the day came and they ran up to "get ready." 


End file.
